Spring Love, Summer Pain
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: I thought I was on the right track to her heart, I thought I had a chance. Turns out, not everything's set in stone. Full summary inside. MordecaixMargaretxOC's. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Love, Summer Pain**

**Author's Note: I do not own Regular Show and its characters, JG Quintel does. This story is based off an actual experience that happened to me. Each character in this story represents someone in my life that was part of this experience. I take the role of Mordecai. No real names will be used. May contain disturbing content in later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Calm Just Before the Storm<span>**

It was just a regular day here at the park. Surprising right? Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing supernatural, just regular. It's actually been like this for the past couple of days now and I absolutely hate it. I mean sure having all those weird adventures may have been scary at first, but looking back, it gives my life some character. I get out of bed and stretch. Rigby was still on the trampoline sleeping. (As always)

"Come on dude, get up," I said while shaking him lightly. He grunted and turned his back towards me.

"Seriously dude, wake up!"

Rigby opened his eyes lazily. "Just a little more time," he murmured.

"Ugh fine. But you'd better be up by the time I get out of the bathroom or else Benson will start yelling at us again." I left the room and left a crack in the door for Rigby so he wouldn't forget to wake up. I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then washed my face. I dried off and looked in the mirror.

_So what's on the agenda today Mordecai? _I thought to myself. I couldn't really think of anything other than the work Benson would possibly assign us.

_How about the coffee shop?_

_Hmm, that's if there's time._

I left the bathroom and went to the room to see if Rigby was still asleep. Surprisingly he wasn't. I heard the TV downstairs and it sounded like he was playing Shooter Booter 2 online. Never knew what he saw in that game series. It's practically the same thing every game. I sat next to him and watched him play. He was mowing down players one by one.

"How in the H is it that your good with this, but you can't play Dig Champs worth shit?" I laughed.

Rigby tried answering me while he was in the zone. "Because man…TAKE THAT NOOB! Because…this…is a man's game…I'm better with this…than that childish game you still play."

"Ok first off, what kind of bullshit excuse is that? Second off, Dig Champs isn't childish, it's a classic for all ages. Finally, a real man's game will be that new one coming in a couple of weeks, "Detective Man". I imitate a detective pointing a gun forward with my finger.

"That game looks lame."

"Dude have you seen the graphics? There supposed the best facial animations ever!"

"Yeah whatever…OH YEAH LEVEL 40!"

I rolled my eyes. I've been saving up all my paychecks for that game. Then I realized something. Benson hasn't come in yet, calling us slackers and telling us to get back to work. I make my way to the kitchen to see Skips sitting down reading the newspaper.

"Hey Skips, you've seen Benson?"

Skips answered with his eyes still on the paper. "He's out, getting some things for the house."

"Did he leave any chores for us to do?"

"Um…no not really. He didn't even have anything on his clipboard." What? No work? Benson must be easing off.

_Well my day is free…what to do, what to do… The coffee shop! _

"Hey Rigby! I'm going to the coffee shop, wanna tag along?"

"Sure dude, just one…more…thing. YEAH LEVEL 41!" Rigby made his famous shark face and started jumping up and down on the couch. "Ok man, let's go."

I laughed to myself.

_He's gonna turn into one of those SB fanboys. _

He turned off the game and we walked out to the golf cart. I took the wheel, and on our way out, of course, we had to run into Muscleman.

"Hey ladies where ya going?" He was playing catch with High-Five Ghost.

"None of your business," I said, not caring. I always hated running into him. Just hearing his voice or that annoying cry he does, just makes me want to punch him.

"Let me guess, you're gonna see that red robin chick, aren't you? You know you'll never get her right?" He laughed when I refused to answer. "What a loser! Come on High-Fives, lets go inside and play Shooters Booters 2!"

"You better not mess up my profile!" Rigby yelled.

"Hahaha catch you later dudes!" Muscleman and HGF ran towards the house and out of sight. Finally. I let go of the brake and drove out of the park. Rigby folded his arms.

"I swear if they mess up one thing-"

"Will you forget about that stupid game already? It's a nice day. The sun is out, the skies are clear; who needs some shooter when we got this." I pointed out of the cart. Absolutely no clouds. It was as if someone dusted the sky of all debris. The sun was as luminous as ever, and the leaves on the trees reflected that sunlight amazingly. "I haven't seen a day like this in a long time."

Rigby unfolded his arms and smiled lightly, "Yeah I guess."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Sunlight!"

"Sunlight!"

"Ooooooohhhh!" We put our arms in the air and yelled. Just then the cart swerved and I realized I had let go of the steering wheel. I took back control and turned to Rigby to see his eyes widened and his fingernails digging into the cushion of the seat.

"Hehe sorry about that," I chuckled lightly.

We had made our way to the coffee shop and walked in. It was moderately filled; not to much to make it noisy and not to little to make it seem abandoned. Rigby and I took our regular seats.

"I wonder where Margaret is," I said while looking around.

"Probably in the kitchen like she should be!" Rigby joked. He started laughing, but I stared him down. Jokes like that would be funny if it was someone else he was talking about, but with Margaret it was personal. He realized this and got silent. But he was right though. Margaret had came out of the kitchen and saw us from behind the counter. She waved and walked towards us. I couldn't help but stare. Maybe it was her or it was just me in a great mood, but she looked stunning. I mean goddess level stunning. Whenever she walked by the windows, that beam of sunlight would glow on her feathers and make them glisten. Her eyes sparkled and her walk was graceful. In my eyes, it was like it was just me and her, and I got the front row seat to see such beauty. It seemed like she was walking in slow motion until her voice suddenly snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey! What can I get you guys?" She said while smiling.

I shook my head and blinked, gathering myself. "Oh um, just the usual hehe."

"Ok I'll be right back," She made her way back into the kitchen. I turned to Rigby seeing him snickering to himself.

"What?"

"Dude you were totally checking her out."

"So?"

"You looked like some caveman who just saw fire. Like 'uh uh uh'" He widened his eyes and gaped his mouth to imitate. I punched him in the shoulder. "OW!" he yelled. "Your just mad because you know I'm right." Yeah…he was right on that part.

Moments later Margaret came back with our coffee. "Here you go guys. Enjoy!" She put our mugs on the table, and for some reason put her wings on my head. She then started playing with the two spikes I had on my head. God it felt good. I couldn't help but giggle a little, because it tickled so much. It's strange actually, she had been doing this for a while now. Never quite understood it, but hey, I'm not complaining. She slowly took her wings away, and smiled at me. I smiled back. She walked away to serve the other customers.

"Aw she like you, she likes you," Rigby teased.

"Yeah I wish. She was probably just in a good mood or something. Besides, she probably has a boyfriend anyway."

"That never stops a woman from flirting though."

"Yeah I guess your right."

After thirty minutes Rigby and I were ready to go and see if there was anything else to do around town. Rigby went to the cart while I went to the counter and paid the bill. Margaret accepted the money, but had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing," she answered sadly.

"Come on Margaret, I don't like seeing you sad. I want to help." _Whoa _I thought to myself. I swear ever since that camping trip I've been a little more open with her, even if it was small things like that.

"It's just this frickin' project I have to do for my class. I try to make time for it, but when I get off work I'm too tired to do it."

"Do you have any one to help you?"

"No not really. Eillen's at her cousin's right now, and my boyfriend Repar is busy with his own work."

"Repar?"

"Yeah I know, it's weird. Anyway yeah that's my issue."

"Maybe I can help."

"Really Mordecai?" Her eyes brightened again.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much work to do, and besides I'd love to help you."

_Love…if only._

"Oh thank you Mordecai!" She went from behind the counter and hugged me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, but tried to make it friendly so I wouldn't creep her out.

_Alright Mordecai, don't get too excited. _

We both let go of each other at the same. Margaret pulled out her notepad and wrote something down, then handed it to me. Her number.

_Ooooohhhh! _

"Call me tomorrow and I'll pick you up so we can go to the library.

"Ah sure," I stuttered.

"Cool see ya later." She waved, then went back to serve the other customers. I walked out in absolute disbelief. First she plays with my hair, then she hugs me, and now she gives me her number? How effing lucky is that? I made my way to the cart and sat down, still awestruck.

"Dude what took you so long?" Rigby asked slightly annoyed. I explained to him everything that happened.

"Dude you could actually make your move!"

"Yeah, but she has a boyfriend. I have to respect that."

"Yeah, but you could be her side boyfriend in case things don't work out between those two."

"I don't know man. I mean I'm lucky enough to get her number. That's enough for now. I need to take baby steps."

"Suit yourself."

Rigby had a point though. I mean she always ended up dumping her boyfriends every week because they'd be complete jerks. I've never been a jerk to her though. I've always respected her and cared about her. The whole side boyfriend thing wasn't such a bad idea, but for now, I was lucky with what I got.

We arrived at the park later on, after realizing there was nothing else to do around town. Benson, Skips, Pops were all in the living room watching TV.

"Aw what? I was gonna play Shooter Booter," Rigby whined.

"Oh Shooter Booter? That sounds fun! Ahahaha!" Pops exclaimed.

"You don't want to play that Pops. It's just some stupid video game," Benson said plainly. I had to hold Rigby back, because it seemed like he was about to tackle him. Rigby had put in almost fifty hours into that game, so for anyone to call it less that awesome was an insult.

"It's not that bad Benson, you should give it a chance," Skips said. Pops chimed in.

"Oh yes it could be fun."

"Fine if you want to play some mindless game be my guest. I'm going to my office." The rest of us sat down and played happily. Well I just watched anyway. I didn't care about the game, I just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try and update every weekend if possible and after more reviews. If you noticed any made up games names correlating to actual ones, good eye. Shooter Booter matching to Call of Duty, and Detective Man matching to L.A . Noire. Both of which I do not own. I am in no way trying to sellmarket any of these games. This is just another way of emphasizing that this story was based off my real life, and how they are simply sub-plots to the story. Please leave a review and I hope you've enjoyed the light heartiness of this chapter, cause like the title states, it's the calm just before the storm…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Study Buddy**

_All right Mordecai, take a deep breathe. It's not a date; you're just helping her with her project. Don't effing blow it._

I paced back and forth across the room, thinking of how the day was going to turn out. Finally I get to spend time with Margaret ALONE. Get to know her, connect with her.

_Gotta keep your distance. _

Yeah…for now.

"Dude calm down," Rigby said while sitting on the trampoline.

"What do you think of this?" I pull out a blue hoodie from the closet and put it on.

"It's fine, and besides that's your only outfit. That and your formal wear."

"Hmm…" I look inside my closet. "Maybe I should-"

"Dude No! Your fine with what you have on. Gah I hate it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"You start losing your balls when you start crushing over a girl."

"I do not."

At that point all Rigby could do was stare at me. I guess he was right. I mean I was desperate enough to use a cologne that didn't even smell that good, not to mention summoning unicorns. Or the crap I went through trying to make a website for her.

"You know what's strange though?" Rigby stood up from the trampoline. "She actually likes it when you're nervous around her. She thinks it's cute."

"How would you know that?" I cross my arms and waited for an explanation.

"Well you know I…heard from a friend of hers," Rigby said while looking away from me and rubbing the back of his neck. It took me a while to realize what he meant by "friend". I soon came to a conclusion and smiled.

"Rigby…" I said teasingly.

"What?" Rigby threw his arms in the air.

"There's only one 'friend' you could have gotten that info from."

"…"

"Eii-leen," I said while pursing my lips.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hehehe. I though you didn't like talking to her?"

"She's alright…"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

I left the room still laughing to myself.

_I'll give him two weeks. _

I went to the kitchen and went inside one of the drawers to get a piece of gum. I pulled out a piece and started chewing. A nice, icy feeling went through my mouth. I spent the next couple of minutes looking out the window. The sky was blue with big white clouds partially blocking the sun. To the far left though, you could see a line of dark looking clouds slowly coming over to invade the beauty of the sky. _Better get an umbrella. _I went into the hall closet and pulled out a blue umbrella with a wooden handle. I twirled it with style by the handle. Skips walked in the house from the front door.

"I'm guessing you're going out?" He asked while seeing me twirl my umbrella.

"Yep. I'm taking this thing for to reasons: One because it might be raining pretty hard later and two, to show how much of a gentleman I am when I let Margaret stand under my umbrella."

"What if she already has one?"

_Dammit Skips, don't jinx me!_

"…" I stopped twirling and just stayed quiet.

"Well either way, don't over do it with the whole gentleman thing. You don't wanna be like Pops was."

You see a year ago, we suggested Pops try to find a girlfriend. He agreed and said he'd "Woo the mistresses!" Since his way of being a gentleman was old styled, women thought it was sweet. He'd put his jacket over puddles for them, pull out their chairs, and let them borrow his umbrella or his coat, the whole thing. After a while they thought it was creepy and tried to avoid him. Poor guy_. _But did that stop him? Nope, he still does it to this day. Still single. I knew actually what Skips meant by his warning.

Soon I heard a honking sound from outside. I looked out the window and saw Margaret's red van outside. I spit out my gum. Didn't want her thinking I was one those addicted gum chewers.

"Okay," I said to myself. I rub the back of my head and take a deep breath. I open the door slowly and am greeted with a blinding light. I walk towards the van while waving to her. I open the passenger door and immediately smell coffee mixed in with the natural smell of the car…and her. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Margaret," I sit down and buckle my seatbelt.

"Hey Mordecai. You ready?" I nodded. I watched her put her foot on the gas pedal, then my eyes wandered up to her waist line to see how her jeans hugged her waist so perfectly. _Eyes up. _ I quickly turned the other way and rested my elbow on the inside of the door. We drove out of the park. When we got on the road she decided to turn on the radio, and to my horror, a Jojo Geaver song came on.

_Oh no. My dream girl has a flaw. _

"Ugh I hate this song," she groaned. She changed the station and tuned in to a smooth rock station. _Phew. _"I can't stand that Geaver kid."

"Neither can I," I chuckled. We smiled at each other. I had to think of another topic to keep the smoothness of the ride going. That's until she said something before I did.

"So how's it been?"

"Oh you know. The usual. You?

"Meh. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna tackle the school year along with my job."

"Well if you ever need my help, I'm always available."

"I'm glad, and thanks again…for helping me…" her voice grew softer

"Ah it's no problem." I started to sweat. Her voice was so beautiful.

We soon made our way to the library. It was fairly sized. The outside had gray brick walls and medium sized windows. Marble columns surrounded the door. Margaret parks parallel from across the street and we walk towards the building. I held the door open for her when we got to the entrance. _Smooth. _The inside of the library had a smell of freshly printed-paper and carpet. There was a check out desk in the center of the room where an old lady was helping someone check out there books. To the left and right of the desk were dozen and dozens of bookshelves. The back of the room was lined with computers. (Surprisingly up to date I might add) There were desks equally spaced out across the carpet. The ceiling had a sunroof that illuminated them.

"So what exactly do you have to do for your project?" I asked Margaret as we made our way in.

"Oh it's on plate tectonics. Thing is I don't know where to start…" She looked around, seeming overwhelmed.

"Well I'm good with computers; I could find some info."

"Cool. I'll try to find some books on it."

We split up and searched for info. Took me 10 minutes to open the browser. 10 MINUTES! I guess the computers only _looked _up to date. Margaret had already found 3 books on plate tectonics. I tried to search up one thing and it froze. Margaret had already written notes. I gave up and sat down with her.

"Okay so I have to pick at least one plate to do research on. I'm thinking of picking the Eurasian Plate."

"What?"

"Eurasian."

"No I'm not"

"What?"

"You said Eurasian. I'm not Asian." It took Margaret five seconds to get the joke. She started laughing.

_Wow! She actually laughed at a joke I made. _ Her laugh made me smile. Her face just seemed so full of life.

We looked up some info for about thirty minutes. It was actually pretty interesting. Margaret and I were looking at the same book. When she turned the page, I had meant to turn it also. Our fingers touched. She giggled, "Sorry."

I blushed, then answered, "It's cool." Truthfully I didn't want to let go of her hand. Okay that sounded kinda creepy. After a couple more minutes passed, she asked me something.

"Hey what took you so long on the computer?"

"Oh it was slow as H."

"I could tell; you kept on groaning and banging you fists on the desk," she laughed. Soon an old memory popped into my head.

"You know I remember an incident I had on the computer once."

"What happened?"

"Well I was searching something for a class project when I was 12. I tried looking up exotic birds for a poster, and when I clicked a link, a naked lady showed up on the screen with her legs open."

She busted out laughing, "Oh my god! How did you react?

"I was…confused. Curious. Scared that my mom would catch me and I would have to explain myself. So I clicked out immediately. Funny thing is I wanted to look it up again."

We both laughed. I only tell that story to my closest friends.

_Closest friends_.

It was getting late and both started getting hungry.

"Well I think that's enough studying for one day. We can meet up here tomorrow to continue if you're available," Margaret said while stacking up books she wanted to check out.

"Yeah I'm available." We walked to the check out desk and got the books stamped.

"So you want to eat somewhere." _Now I get to eat with her? My God am I getting punked?_

"Uh sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well there's a Chinese restaurant down the block; we could walk there. They have the best dumplings."

"Cool." We walked outside and were surprised to see it was pouring down. _How long were we in there? _

"Crap, I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Hmph Hmph. Looks like she does need an umbrella Skips."

"What?"

I realized I said that out loud. "Oh nothing."

I put up the umbrella for her. She smiled and thanked me. We made our way across the street. It smelled of mildew outside and the wind blew softly. The sky was gray with no light in sight. I looked at my watch. 4:30pm. I guess we _were_ in there for a long time. I tried to hold back the feeling of putting my arm around her, had to stay out of creep territory. The least I did was look at her and smile, and she smiled as well.

We finally made it to the restaurant and ordered 2 small plates of chicken dumplings. The place was bland but nice. The only thing that really stood out was a golden cat with its hand going up and down. She grabbed two pair of chopsticks and picked a table for us.

"Here, use these," She handed me a pair of chopstick. I looked at the directions on the paper wrapping and followed as best as I can.

"There you go!" She said with approval. "Just a little more practice and you'll get it."

We spent the next couple of minutes eating and talking. Small things. Sometimes I couldn't help but look at the cat and just getting hypnotized at the bobbing hand.

"You're still into that cat?" Margaret joked.

"Yeah. Check it out for yourself," I said still in a trance. We both looked at it and were put in "stoned" like state. Took us five minutes to snap out of it. After that we just chatted for a bit. Turns out she had almost all the same interests as I do. It was 5:00 o'clock and we decided it was time to go home. We walked to her car and she drove me home. After a couple of minutes we got back to the park.

"Well thanks again for helping me Mordecai."

"No problem. It was actually quite fun."

"Yeah…well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Good night then." She waved and smiled at me.

_Damn she's been smiling at me a lot lately. _

I waved as she drove off. I went into the house and saw Rigby playing Shooter Booter again. I sat down next to him and grinned seeing him take down all those players.

He caught sight of me and said, "I'm guessing you're in a good mood."

I looked at him and then looked back at the screen. "Dude. I'm in a _great _mood."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew! This chapter was tiring to write, but satisfying to finish. Next chapter should be up by next weekend. If near the end this seemed rushed, I truly apologize. I was trying to finish this before the end of the day, so I could wish everyone a happy thanksgiving. It's too late now, but what the hell: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :) Btw, Jojo Geaver is meant to match Justin Bieber ;) (laughs) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been keeping to my word of updating every weekend. It was due to writer's block, schoolwork, and laziness. But trust me when I say this; I will update every weekend to the best of my ability. This I swear! (El Tigre reference) Also I apologize for the grammar errors in my last chapter. It was my own fault I didn't check it thoroughly enough. This one has more care into it like the first. All right, here is Chapter 3 :)**

**Chez Margaret**

"Wait, wait! So she actually beat the Hammer in 15 minutes?" Rigby asked in amazement.

"Yeah dude. You know minus the Hammer coming to life and trying to kill her." Rigby and I went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Dude! I think I might love her."

"No dude. I have Margaret and you have Eileen."

"For the last time, I don't like her!"

"Uh huh," I said sarcastically. I got some cereal, milk, and 2 bowls for Rigby and I and fixed it up.

"So I'm guessin' you're going to be studying with Margaret?" Rigby asked while munching on his cereal."

"Yep. She's really is something you know? I mean she's a gamer, she kind, she's-"

"Sexy," Rigby teased.

"Dude!" I slammed my hand on the table.

"Ah come on. 'She's a gamer, she's kind'," he mocked. "Her being sexy is at the top of your list."

"Well yeah, but I'm not trying to be a pig about it." The phone started ringing all of sudden. I got up from the table and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," a soft voice answered. It was Margaret.

"Oh he-hey," I stammered. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much"

"Oh ok. Hey are you still up for the study date?"

"Date?"

"Uh well I mean not a date-I mean well it could be-wait!" I slap myself in the face after spazzing out.

"Relax. I'm just messin' with ya," She giggled.

"Yeah ha-ha," I laughed nervously. If only it was an actual date.

"But yeah it's still on. There's just one small change."

"What?"

"Well I realized last night that I have all the books I need, so there's no need to go back the library, so instead you can just come over my house and we can study there. Eileen will be there too." I nearly dropped the phone and my heart stopped. _Holy shit! She actually invited me over. Chill man, it's just for studying. _I dismissed that Eileen would be there; I just wanted to be with Margaret.

"Mordecai?" I realized I hadn't said anything for a while after being lost in my thoughts.

"Uh yeah that's cool. When should I come over?"

"Well I can always pick you up."

"Thanks but please relax. I insist." I said in a compassionate way. It sounded like she blushed over the phone. I always felt guilty if Margaret drove me places. It reminded me that I still don't have any money to get my own car and drive her places. Skips always said that if a girl really cared about you, she wouldn't care about the money you had or the car you drove, only you. Don't get me wrong, I agree with his statement completely, but something inside me just wanted her to relax for the day.

"Thanks Mordecai," Margaret said sweetly.

"You deserve the rest."

"Aww thanks Mordecai. Your so sweet."

"Oh barf," Rigby intervened. I punched him for eavesdropping on our conversation. He started whining.

"What was that?" Margaret asked.

"Oh just Rigby being Rigby."

"Ah. So anyway when will you be coming over?"

"Give me an hour and I'll be there."

"Cool. Oh by the way I'm ordering a pizza for us: What topping do you want?

"Hmm any kind really."

"Ok, well I see you an hour than."

"Yep see you then." I hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver, than quickly blew out a sigh of relief.

"Dude what the H!" Rigby yelled while rubbing his arm in pain.

"I'm actually going over Margaret's house! This is so awesome." I cheered.

"Oh no you don't," Benson walked into the kitchen. "You and Rigby have to mow the football field."

"Aw what?" I threw my arms up.

"You heard me!"

"But we haven't had to work in 2 days!"

"Well looks like it's back to work then, now isn't it?" I punched Benson square in face and stomped his head into the floor.

"MORDECAI!" Benson yelled.

"Huh? What?" I realized that whole beating up Benson thing was just my imagination, and snapped out of it.

"Ugh just get it done," Benson sighed.

"But I have to study with Margaret."

"Well tell her to wait." Okay. Now I REALLY wanted to punch him.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good," Benson walked away whistling to himself. _Content bastard! _I went to the phone to call Margaret. I tapped my foot in anger while it was ringing.

"Yeah?" Margaret answered

"Yeah hey Margaret. Listen, my boss of all times is having mow the lawn, so I'm gonna be late. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's fine. My boss did the same thing to me when I was about to get ready for my date with my boyfriend. She had me clean the whole place, just as I was about to walk out the door."

"I know right? It's bull; but don't worry I'm going to be fast, just for you."

"Ohhhh thank you Mordecai. Your too much."

"Hey that's me. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone. _Since when in the hell am I getting so smooth?_

"It's because you're confident." A raspy voice came out of nowhere. I turned around to see it was Skips.

"Wait? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know everything remember?" Rigby and I stood there in awe. Skips is one weird dude. "And like I said, you're confident. When a man likes a woman, he gains a newfound confidence he never had before."

"Yeah that does make sense." Rigby said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hm you better get going Mordecai. For Margaret." Skips walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. He opened the cabinet and grabbed his favorite mug, then looked over his shoulder to see Rigby and I standing in the doorway. "Well? Get goin'!"

I smiled, "Yeah, got it." We ran outside to do our chores. It was partly sunny, and the wind blew calmly. The birds were singing, and the sun shined bright. The football field didn't look so bad. That whole 'football players tripping over a small blades a grass thing' that Benson kept lecturing about, sounded like such a load of crap. A real football player could take the heat, but what did my opinion matter to him. We grabbed the rinky-dink lawnmower and started the field. Rigby sat on the lawnmower and I pushed.

"So…" Rigby said looking down.

"Yeah?" I answered curiously.

"I couldn't help but over hear you on the phone earlier and…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that Eileen would be there," Rigby said quickly.

"What?"

"I heard…that Eileen…would be there," Rigby forced himself.

I stopped mowing, crossed my arms, and grinned, "Rigby…"

"Don't!"

"You wanna come with me so can see Eileen huh?

"No!"

"Because you like her," I teased.

"STOP TALKING!"

I laughed, and just kept mowing. We finished in 15 minutes. I was determined to finish soon. Once we were done, I ran into the house and took a shower. I brushed my feathers and made sure there was nothing out of place. I looked in the mirror and admired myself. _You are one handsome devil. _I nodded in acceptance "Hmph. Hmph."

I grabbed my jacket and out my walkie-talkie in my pocket. I ran out of the house and said bye to Rigby. I got in the golf cart and started the engine. _Wait. Where does she live? _I ran into the house called her. She gave me her address and I thanked her. I ran back to the golf cart and drove off. My heart was pounding in excitement. _This is it! _I tapped my feet to nice little tune and started bobbing my head. After a couple a minutes I made my way to her house. It was different to what I expected. It was beige, with an olive green trimming. There was a double door with single windows all around. The driveway could hold 2 cars with a garage at the beginning of it. I parked my golf cart and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell to hear a deep chime in the house. I heard soft footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened and Margaret stood in the doorway. She was wearing gray slip on shorts with a pink shirt. _Jesus! Stop teasing me woman! _

"Mordecai!" She came up to me, and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her like it was extinct. I tried to…'contain' myself so I wouldn't 'surprise' her. It's harder than it seems when a woman is wearing shorts.

"Hey Margaret." I said in a daze. We both let go.

"Hey Eileen! Mordecai is here!" Margaret yelled.

"Oh cool! Hey Mordecai!" Eileen's voice carried quite far. Margaret walked me in. The interior was huge! A really nice, beige living room set, 42' inch TV, beautiful shelving and painting. The floors had white carpeting, and there was a ceiling fan. The kitchen had wood floors with top quality appliances. _How is it that she works at the coffee shop with all this? _ That's all I could see since she had me follow her to her basement.

"You have a very nice." I said.

"Thanks! My aunt inherited it to me when she passed."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. It was a blessing in disguise. I used to live in an apartment and down on my luck, which is why I work at the coffee shop. I may seem rich with this house, but I stay gotta pay the mortgage. When I pass college, I can finally get the money to pay for the house and get a better job."

"Well then I'll be there for you, just for that."

She stopped in her tracks and hugged me, then smiled. That was probably her way of thanking me at the time. We made it to her basement, which had white carpet, with gray walls. There was wooden table in the corner, where Eileen was sitting, looking at the notes. She waved when she caught sight of me. I waved back. She had a 50' inch TV in the opposite corner of the room. There was a sweet gaming set up with a bunch of DVD's. There was pizza box on the coffee table that was opened up to show some cheese pizza. A pool table was in the back.

"So I pretty much took all the notes I need. All I need to do is figure out how to present it." Margaret sat down after I did.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" I said while looking at the notes.

"Well I found some nice info to put in the slideshow," Eileen chimed in. She wore her casual light green dress.

"Slideshow?" I asked.

"Yeah. The professor said I could have 2 outside helpers. I figured you and Eileen could help.

"Sure. That would be cool."

It was a simple procedure. There would be 3 parts to doing this. The description of the plate, the features of it, and the history of it. Margaret decided to show the features of the plate. Eileen would do the history, and I would describe it. We were done with what we had for the day and tried to figure what to do for free time.

"Hey have you seen this new video?" I asked.

"What video?" Both Margaret and Eileen asked.

"It's this vulgar, spoof song, it's really funny. She just sings about really nasty stuff that makes you see things differently. It's harmless fun." I grabbed Eileen's laptop and searched it up. They were so into it and started laughing their asses off. It was nice to see Margaret smile. After that we decided to play some games.

"You have some really games here." I said looking at her collection in amazement.

"Thanks. I just can't beat that one game." She pointed at Alien Conqueror. It was a simulation game, where you're a human trying to be king of the aliens. "It's so complicated."

"Don't worry. It's easy; you just have to have a sharp, focused mind. I'll help you one day."

"Cool…OHHHH you just got served! She blasted my guy's head off, having a 2-kill streak.

"Hmph, Hmph. You may have beat me in that, but you can't beat me in pool," I pointed towards the pool table.

"Oh yeah? I've had that for years, you can't take me down." I was going to win.

Okay I didn't win. I lost…miserably. My shots were off, I kept getting fouls, and at one point I tried launching the ball with my hand just for laughs.

"Told ya I beat you," Margaret gloated playfully.

"Okay. You were good. Hey I just remembered something."

"What?"

"When I was little, I used to do karate. I could do an awesome high kick."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Ye-yah. Watch this." I pulled my leg back slowly, and launched it at full force. Big mistake. I ended going so high that I lost my balance and fell right on my back. The girls started busting out laughing. Not at me, rather with me, since I was laughing at myself so making such a stupid mistake.

"Are you okay?" Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, just leave me here…for awhile." It really did hurt for a bit, plus I was in full embarrassment.

For a while we just chatted. Margaret talked about her boyfriend for a good 5 minutes. Made me gag. I wanted to see this guy for myself. Goddammit, what makes him so special? Maybe I should take Rigby's offer and be her side boyfriend, show her what a real boyfriend is. One that will treat her right and always be there for her. Only time will tell. To get the though out of my head I decided to bring up something.

"Hey Eileen…"

"Yeah."

"You know, Rigby's been quite interested in you lately."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened and her voice got higher.

"Well he's been talking about you, but refuses to admit it."

"Aww. We need to get him to show his feelings," Margaret suggested.

"Yeah." Eileen said dreamily.

I really hope those two get together. Out of nowhere my walkie-talkie came on.

"Mordecai!" Benson yelled over the speaker.

"Uh yeah Benson?" I jumped.

"Get back to the house now, I have more chores for you and Rigby." I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah I'll be there." I put the walkie-talkie back in my pocket. I covered my face in grief. Then I felt warm feathers on my shoulder. Margaret looked at me with caring eyes.

"It's okay Mordecai."

"Thanks." We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I finally snapped out of it.

"Um well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Mordecai," Eileen waved.

"See ya," I waved. "Hey Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"We should hang out sometime. You know just for fun."

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Cool. I'll catch you two later." I made my way back upstairs to the door."

"Bye Mordecai." They both yelled happily. Just when I was about to make it to the final step, I faintly heard Eileen tease Margaret, "He likes you." _No Eileen. I love her._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) If you didn't know, chez means house in French, so Chez Margaret means "houses of Margaret" or "Margaret's house" Leave all your reviews/suggestions/ in the review panel or pm if you like. The next chapter will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I've noticed that a lot of Regular Show fanfics have that supernatural touch that the show has, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. I was amidst on what I should do with this chapter until after I saw the bowling episode a couple of days ago. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bowling Night**

The past couple of days have felt magical. Three days in a row, and I've never felt closer to Margaret. She's now the reason I get up every morning. Every time I opened my eyes it was always blurry, but now, I wake up to her eyes and her voice telling me to get up. I accept her command and get straight up out of bed and stretched my arms. Rigby was under the pile of clothes on the trampoline. I decided to just get up and watch TV. For some reason I didn't feel like seeing Margaret today; I just felt like a day to myself. I guess that's part of love and relationships.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said lazily as I heard his footsteps going downstairs.

"Hey," I said while waving with my eyes still on the TV.

He sat down next to me, then sighed.

"Shouldn't you be playing Shooter Booter?" I ask.

"Ugh. I don't feel like getting shot at."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"It's a Saturday and known of us don't know what to do. It really is one of those days." A commercial came on as soon as finished talking.

**[Are you bored?]**

"Yeah," we both said.

**[Do you like games that are both skillful and fun?]**

"Yeah," we both answered again.

**[Then why not come by to Pete's Bowling Alley. I, Pete Bowing, have worked for several years to make a bowling alley that is both challenging and fun. From the look, to the actual playing of the game, I have perfected the true spirit of bowling. Come by today and have a striking time!]**

"That…was sooo corny," Rigby groaned.

"Dude, now that you think about it, we haven't been bowling in a long time." It was true. Ever since Rigby made that bet on our souls for a bowling ball of souls, we stopped going bowling.

"Did I hear a Pete Bowing?" Skips walk-skipped into the room.

"Yeah. It's some bowling commercial. You know him?"

"Know him? I've known him for 20 years. I'm guessing he's 42 now. He was always talking about making a bowling alley one day; I guess he finally did it."

"It took him 20 years?" Rigby asked.

"Well think about it. He's made it into an independent business. That takes money, resources, experience, and knowing the right people. He had to finish college at the time; get his life together you know?"

"Yeah that makes sense."

"You know if he still knows me we, could probably get in for free, but that would be taking advantage."

"Well could we still go? He seems like a cool dude," I said. Even though the commercial was corny, it did leave me guessing what it would be like.

"Well I guess. There's nothing else to do."

"Cool, but let's change it up a bit."

"How?" Rigby and Skips asked in unison.

"We only invite the cool people."

"So that means Margaret right?" Rigby teased.

"Nah. Something different."

"Like what?"

"Hmm…Me…you, Skips, and…" I pondered for a while, then crossed my arms with a grin on my face. "Eileen."

"Aww sweet!"

Skips and I couldn't help but snicker at Rigby's outburst.

"I mean yeah cool."

"Well then we're gonna need to stop by the coffee shop, so we can ask her to join us. Ha isn't that ironic?" I laughed.

"What?"

"_You're_ asking Eileen out now."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well I'm gonna wait outside until you guys are ready." Skips walked out of the living room and left the house.

"Alright well let's get reaadyyy."

"Reaadyyy"

"So we can ask out Eileeen."

"Shut up!"

Rigby and I went upstairs to wash up. I let Rigby wash up first since he's the quickest. _As in doesn't wash much. _I waited for him in the room. I heard a vibration on the dresser. It was my cell phone, and I got a new text message. It was Margaret. It was the first text she had sent me.

**[Margaret]:** Hey. I'm feelin sick today, so I won't be in.

[**Me]:** Aww I hope you get better.

I then realized; how could I have invited Eileen and not Margaret? Even if I didn't feel like hanging out with Margaret today, I still would've invite to avoid being a jerk like her boyfriends. My phone vibrated again.

**[Margaret]:** Thanks Mordecai :)

**[Me]:** Np ;) It sucks you're sick right now. Me, Rigby, Skips, and Eileen are going bowling today.

**[Margaret]:** I hope you guys have fun! And you said Eileen was going?

**[Me]:** Yeah.

**[Margaret]:** Aww. Did Rigby mention her?

**[Me]:** Well I mentioned her and Rigby got all happy.

**[Margaret]:** Happy?

**[Me]:** Wait…that came out wrong.

**[Margaret]:** I was kidding. lol

**[Me]:** XD

**[Margaret]:** Yeah but still, it will be nice for those two to have some time together.

**[Me]:** Yeah

**[Margaret]:** Well I let you get on your way then. I gotta get some rest ttyl

**[Me]:** C ya

Rigby walked into the room, "Your turn."

I put my phone on the dresser and did my regular routine. After that we went to the golf cart. I didn't need a jacket. It was fair weather: just a regular day. We made our way to the coffee shop. It was pretty empty. Actually there was no one there. Eileen was closing shop. Skips honked the horn and Eileen walked outside.

"Hey guys! Hey Rigby." She waved lightly at him and Rigby smiled.

"Rigby. Tell Eileen where we're going." I said while turning around in my seat to look at him.

"Yeah we're going to the new bowling alley, wanna come?" _Damn! Didn't even have to remind him to ask her._

"I'd love to Rigby."

"Cool hop in!"

"But I'm in my work outfit."

"You're fine. Come on!"

I knew he wanted to say something like, "You're beautiful just the way you are" but he wanted to play it cool and say something not so forward. Eileen blushed and sat in the golf cart next to Rigby. I peeked at the rear view mirror and saw Eileen touch Rigby's hand. He didn't flinch or even smile. He just seemed surprised. _Be cool Rigby. _

We finally arrived at Pete's Bowling Alley. The exterior itself was flashy. Think of it like this: Tron mixed in with flashes from a Street Fighter game. There were blue, gold, orange, and red lights flashing to the rhythm of booming techno music from inside. I wasn't sure what the 'spirit of bowling' was, but it sure as H got me in the mood. It had a big flashy sign that said, "Pete's Bowling Alley". We parked and then went inside. You know those people who can't take flashy images? Yeah…this place was not for them at all. **(Author's Note: In no way do I mean to offend. This is simply as description.)** It seemed as if this place was a dance club, and then turned into a bowling alley as an after thought. The bowling alleys glowed an ocean blue and the pins neon white. The floors were a dark purple carpet with glowing blue prints. The wood was a dark blue. Disco lights were scattered across the ceiling. There was an arcade section with old and new school games and a fairly sized snacking section.

"WAS PETE A PARTIER?" I yelled. The music was so loud I had to scream at the top of my lungs.

"NOT REALLY. HE MUST HAVE CHANGED HIS PERSONALITY OVER THE YEARS," Skips yelled.

"RIGBY! THIS IS A LITTLE LOUD FOR ME!" Eileen yelled.

"IT'S COOL. YOU'LL BE FINE WITH ME!"

"WHAT?"

"I MEAN YEAH LET'S GO!"

We went to the counter to get our gear. A man with a black buzz cut wearing black shades with blue outlining came out around back. He was wearing a black button down with blue jeans.

"Hey dudes and dudet. You come here to bowl?" He pulled up his shades and squinted, "Wait a second…Skips?"

"Yeah." Skips said still raising his voice.

"Oh my god Skips?" He went from behind the counter and gave him a bro hug.

"It's been too long Pete."

"Uh yeah. Dude have how have you been?"

"Long story. Hey you seem youthful still."

"I don't let age keep me down."

"Nice. Oh here are my friends: Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen." We all waved at Pete. This guy was pretty cool.

"Well because I'm in a good mood, you guy can play 1 or 2 games free. Your choice!"

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

Skips looked at his watch, "2 o'clock"

Only 2? The inside of this place made it feel like it was nighttime. He gave us all our correct size of bowling shoes and sent us on our way. We thanked him and trailed off. We decided to pick the fourth ally from the left. We entered our names in and began playing. It wasn't for competition this time, just for fun. Skips bowled first and of course got a strike. Rigby bowled and got a spare. Eileen went and got only eight pins down.

"Aw man," she sighed.

"Don't worry Eileen, I'll teach you next time you go," Rigby reassured her. I looked at him and nodded my head in approval. It was my turn and I got up and began to bowl. Someone next to me was about to go, and out of courtesy I let her go first.

"Mordecai? Mordecai is that you?"

I focused on her carefully. She was a tiger wearing a gray sweatshirt with black jeans. She had clear glasses "Shell?"

"Mordecai!" her ears perked up. She realized she hadn't bowled yet and went, and ultimately got a strike. She walked up to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"I haven't seen you in while."

"Yeah ever since high school."

"And I see you and Rigby are still buds."

"Yeah. Yo Rigby! Shell's here!"

"Shell?" Rigby looked up. Then smiled, "Hey!"

You see Rigby and me knew Shell ever since high school. She was always into books and…well books. Very studious.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my friend Jenny. Jenny!"

"Yeah?" The voice came from a snowy white wolf. She wore a pink shirt with blue jeans.

"Meet Mordecai and Rigby. There my old high school buddies."

"Oh hey guys," Jenny waved at us both.

"Well I guess I should let you guys bowl. We'll chat later."

"Yeah." Man, seeing old friends felt so good.

We continued our game and Skips won. We decided to grab a bite to eat at the snack bar.

"Rigby can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked while eating some nachos.

"Yeah," Rigby said sipping his soda.

"Make your move."

"What?"

"Make your mooove."

"I'm nervous man."

"Well she sure isn't. I think she's waiting for you to do it.

"I guess."

I winked at Rigby then got out of my chair and patted him on the back.

We started our second game and Skips started off saying, "I'll go easy on you guys this time." He did actually. It was a more chill game. Rigby took my advice and decided to flirt a bit. Eileen was up to bowl but Rigby walked up behind her and held her hand, guiding it.

"Just follow my lead," he said softly. Eileen and him let go of the ball together and got a strike.

"I did it! I did it!" Eileen cheered then hugged Rigby. He blushed and looked her in the eye. They stared at each other for a while.

"Oh um sorry," Eileen blushed, so did Rigby and they let go, but still stared at each other. _You sly devil._

The game ended and Rigby was the winner. Strange I know. I guess love makes you do strange things. We got all our stuff packed up and were ready to leave.

"You guys leaving?" Shell asked.

"Yeah."

"Well here I'll give you my number to keep in touch." We saved our numbers into our phones and exchanged goodbyes.

"Hey it was nice seeing you again Skips!" Pete yelled as we walked out the door.

"You too!" Skips responded.

"Come by anytime."

We were on our way back home. It was 6 o'clock but it felt like a full day. Eileen told us her address and Skips drove her there. She nodded off to sleep on Rigby's shoulder. After a couple of minutes we made it her apartment.

"Thanks Rigby…for a great time." Eileen said while getting out.

"It was fun." They both hugged each other goodbye.

"Goodnight." Eileen slipped a piece of paper in Rigby's hand. He sat back into the gold cart and looked at the paper.

"Dude! It's her number!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" I yelled and threw my arms up

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" Skips joined.

We shared a good laugh afterwards.

"Wait. So you do like the fact that you got Eileen's number?" I asked.

"Yeah. You right man. She is cool."

"Hmph. Hmph"

"Hmph. Hmph."

We got to the house at around 6:30. After a long day we were ready to hit the hay. I was about to get in bed until Rigby called me over.

"Hey dude, remember this?" He pulled something from behind the dresser. It was that bowling ball of souls.

"How can I forget? You bet our lives for it," I chuckled.

"Yeah but it is so worth it."

"Dude, be careful with that. We don't want that to drop and wake up anyone."

"Aww come on, it's not even late." Rigby soon lost focus with the ball he was carrying and let it slip at of his grasp. It landed hard with a thud and vibrated the floor.

"Rigby!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said innocently.

The ball rolled out of our room and into the hallway. It then reached the staircase, where it hit every step causing them to buckle. It finally hit the ground hard and caused the floor to cave in. I punched Rigby in the shoulder.

"OW!"

We both went downstairs to see how much damage was caused. It looked okay. The ball I mean. It was just a little crack but…after looking at it closely, I got a bad feeling in the back of my head. Green mist started seeping out of the crack.

_Oh shit!_

**Now of course my friend never actual dropped a ball of souls (and hopefully he never does) I just wanted to give the story that supernatural flare and leave you guys with a nice cliffhanger. :) This was my first time using OC's, but they're really based of 2 friends of mine, whom I got permission from. I decided to have the Rigby xEileen relationship grow a little after getting a nice review. Hope you guys liked that.**

**Unfortunately I have been grounded in the making of this chapter because I was staying up too late writing it -_- I'm off for 2 weeks. I can still read stories though, just can't write any new chapters until the end of my punishment, which sucks cause I had the next chapter ready to go for next week. So hang in their people. If you have any questions. pm me. That's my way of sneaking out of it ;) Leave a review please and for future reference: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Good new everyone, my punishment has been lifted! I'm back! :D This is my first time writing a supernatural chapter for regular show, so I will try to make it good. Also while editing this, I was listening to Bonnie Tyler's "I need a Hero" and couldn't help but fit this with the chapter. XD the song is just that good. Here we go…**

**Angry Souls**

"What just happened?" Skips asked as he came to see the damage.

"Rigby dropped the bowling ball," I said giving Rigby a cold stare.

"I said I was sorry!" Rigby pleaded while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Not the one Death gave you, right?"

Rigby and I looked at each other worried. Whenever Skips asked a question liked that, it usually meant something was wrong. We both nodded our heads at him.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" I stuttered.

"Think about it you guys; that ball had hundreds, if not thousands of souls trapped in it for Lord knows how long. What do think happens when a lot of pissed off souls finally get a chance to roam again?"

"Wa-wait, so you mean…" I was cut off as my attention focused on the ball. The mist started to make its way up the steps and into an open door. We all anticipated the worse. A twisted laugh started to echo across the hall, a very familiar laugh. A big headed silhouette appeared at the top of the steps.

"Aw sick!" I said in disgust.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"He's naked…again." As if seeing Pops naked before was bad, seeing him like this would leave me with nightmares. His clear skin was now a grotesque green, and was more winkled than before. His smile was now a growl and his eyes were bloodshot red. He slowly crawled down the stairs with his eyes locked on us.

"Quick! Hit him!" Rigby said as he grabbed a nearby lamp.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Skips yelled.

"Why?"

"Because Pops is still in there; he may be possessed, but he still has his soul. Watch!" Skips went into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of keys from the drawer. He came back and started to rattle them loudly. Pops snapped his head toward the key and started to giggle like he usually does. He slowly crept towards Skips to get a closer look at the keys. Skips lead Pops to the hall closet and opened the door. He then tossed the keys inside: Pops ran in after the keys and Skips shut the door. He lodged a chair from the kitchen under the doorknob. A loud scream could be heard from inside the closet, and the door vibrated from the excessive banging.

"Quick! Seal that ball!" Skips yelled.

Rigby and I got all the tape we could gather and sealed it up as best as we could.

"There," I said as I held my sides in approval. "That should do i-"

The ball soon exploded with a beam of light and knocked all of us back. It made its way straight up into the sky and obliterated the roof_. Why is it that every time something bad happens, the house ALWAYS gets destroyed? _The sky lit up and the beam separated into multiple beams going in different directions.

"Okay this is bad," Skips said.

"What gonna happen now?" I asked.

"Well now that the mist is out of the open, more people could probably be possessed. My guess is that the souls in that bowling ball had a reason for being there in the first place."

"Which means?"

"They could have been criminals, psychos, either way souls belong in one of two places: Heaven or Hell, not a purgatory like state. That just complicates things. If they've already possessed some bodies, it's possible they will act like they did when they were alive."

"So this means we have a bunch of escaped convicts on the loose, and they're using new bodies to their advantage."

"Yep."

"But wait what about the soul that took over Pops? That one acted more like a zombie."

"That was probably a demon. I really don't know what could be in that ball."

"Convicts AND demons? Great."

"I think Death could probably help. I'll have to summon him; in the mean time you two fend off the attackers but remember; people who are possessed are still themselves inside. No matter how they act they can still be saved, do not kill, just knock them out." And with that Skips went off to his garage, leaving us with an army of souls ready for payback. I got a baseball bat and Rigby grabbed a hammer.

"Ok when we go out there, we have to be prepared for anything."

"Dude we fought a bunch of zombies, how hard can this be?"

"We can't kill them this time, didn't you hear Skips?"

A hard knock on the door could be heard. We readied our weapons. I slowly walked towards the door and yelled, "Who are you?"

"It's Eileen," the voice said with fear

"Open it!" Rigby screamed.

I slowly turned the doorknob and Eileen rushed inside and ran towards Rigby. She hugged him tight, with tears running down her face. "It's awful! It's awful!" she cried. "They wanted to kill me! They wanted to rape me!"

"Figures: most of them are criminal…or demons," I said

"DEMONS?" her eyes widened.

"Look there's nothing to be worried about. We'll protect you," Rigby said holding Eileen tighter. _It's amazing how love can change a man that quickly._

"It's her! Get her!" A deep voice yelled. Dozens of demented screams were heard as a group of people started sprinting towards the house; all of their eyes bloodshot red. I pulled my bat back and as the first one entered the doorway, I swung at full force. He screamed in pain as the bat made contact with his head, "Ow!" a lighter voice screamed.

"Shut up!" a deeper voice responded in the same body. Skips was right. Those people are still in there. A mist came out of the body, "This one is too weak. I need to find one more my style." It flew out of the door and disappeared

More people rushed into the house with blood curdling screams. They grabbed Eileen by her ankles and tried to grab her. Rigby and I tried forcing them off but they were too strong. They slowly dragged her out of the house but Rigby refused to let go, he was dragged along with her. They were both pulled out of the house. I ran after them but was shocked by what I saw outside.

The sky was filled with smoke and flames were seen in the distance. People who weren't possessed were screaming and crying. The buildings were engulfed in flames. Only one thought could come to mind. _The coffee shop._

"MARGARET!" I yelled as charged into the oncoming chaos.

**[3rd POV]**

Skips searched through dozens of his books, throwing them on the ground and tossing things about. He was getting frustrated. He had to summon Death. It was the only thing that could solve this. He realized there was one drastic thing to do. Kill someone.

_No!_ He thought. But what was one life compared to hundreds being lost if he didn't do it? He had done something like that in his mysterious past. Something he wasn't proud of: the same thing that Death blackmailed him with before the bowling match. Alas, he had couldn't think of anything else. He walked outside and sighed at the horror that was being displayed; it was all too familiar. He looked around for someone who wasn't possessed. He soon spotted a young man with blond hair and glasses. Skips skipped toward him, palms sweating.

"What do you want from me?" the man cried. He was hiding under a bench. Skips breathed heavily and slowly picked up the man.

His heart grew heavy as he grabbed the man's head. "I'm sorry," Skips whispered as he snapped the man's neck. He fell out of Skips grasp and his wallet slipped out of his pocket. Skips picked it up and looked inside. There was a small picture of the man and a longed haired woman who seemed to be pregnant.

_I gotta make amends someday._

All of a sudden a green portal appeared and a chopper drove out of it. The skeletal man removed his black hood and smiled as he got off. "Well, well, well: Looks like history is repeating itself. What's the occasion this time Skips old boy?" Death said smugly.

Skips grabs Death by the collar and pulls closer. "Why did you do this?" Skips yelled.

"Do what?"

"Keeping souls in a bowling ball. You're the Grim Reaper. Your job is to send souls to either Heaven or Hell, not in a goddamn bowling ball.

"It was just a hobby. Besides, who's the blok that cracked it?"

"Rigby."

"Of course. Knew I shouldn't have given it to that wanker."

"Enough of that. Listen, how do we fix this?"

"Look the whole sending them to Heaven or Hell thing, that's God's job. I just put them in line."

"In line?"

"Yeah. You see God has this filter that pretty much scans the souls to see if they should go to Heaven or Hell, then it automatically beams them there. HE does the judgment thing later. All the souls wait in line to get scanned."

"We need that filter."

"I'll have to ask him for it. Although I don't think he'll be too happy with the fact that I've been keeping some of the souls in a bowling ball," Death said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's too bad for you then. Call him!" Skips yelled.

"Okay, okay," Death pulled out his phone and dialed a long number. He waited as the phone began to ring. A deep voice could be heard softy over the phone.

"Yes hello God we need your help…no not that, listen we have a bit of a demon problem…yeah you see for that past couple of years I've keep some in a bowling ball and-" loud screaming could be heard from the phone. "Yes I know it sounds bad…I'm sorry…okay you don't need to call me that…okay, okay but I have a solution…yes we need 'The Filter'…" Death covered the phone with his hand. "He says it's in use."

"Well when can we use it?" Skips asked.

"When can we use it?" Death said into the phone. "Mhm. Okay." Death hung up the phone and looked at Skips, "HE said he'll try to make it available in ten minutes.

**[Back to the regular POV]**

I slowly looked around the coffee shop. It was dark and silent. I soon remembered that Margaret was sick and at home. I rushed to her house avoiding any demons I could. It wasn't easy though, I had to sneak my way past possess, pay attention to my surroundings at all cost and remember to keep my cool. It wasn't long until after I made it to her house. It was unscathed but all the lights were out. _I really should have brought a flashlight with me._ I slowly made my way to the door and knocked. No one answered. I then grabbed the doorknob and it turned and opened the door. Something wasn't right. I walked inside the house, my heart thumping. The sound of a glass breaking was heard from the kitchen. I ran in there and couldn't believe what I was seeing. A red robin wearing nothing but a t-shirt and undies was on her knees searching for something in a cabinet under the sink. Her body twitched violently and her wings were bent out of shape.

Margaret

_No! Not Margaret! Not my Margaret! _I crept towards her, bat at the ready, and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and screamed at me. I fell back in horror. She soon started to laugh menacingly in a deep voice.

"Oh I love it when people scare so easily," she laughed.

I quickly got up and held my bat tight. "Who the fuck are you?" I yelled.

"Just a man who hates your kind."

"What?"

"Do you remember someone named Philip?"

It took me a while to think about it until on name came to mind.

"I had an uncle named Philip."

"And just how did he die?"

"He was kille-…wait…you mean you…you're the one that-"

"Yes, I killed your uncle. They called me the 'Animal Hunter'."

It all came back to me. When I was in my late teens, my uncle had been murdered. The police reported that a serial killer was on the loose and he was one of the unfortunate victims. People called him the Animal Hunter due to the fact that he killed creature like Rigby and I. Anthromorphs. His psyche report stated that he hated creatures like us, thought it was unnatural for animals to walk among humans, but we've always existed so why the sudden hate? It never made sense. He was soon shot and killed when they finally caught him.

"Wait if you hate our kind so much, why is it that you're in one right now?"

"I have created a new way of killing. Enter people's bodies, stab them against their will, and then leave their body to rot while I go to another body. She's next." She grabbed a knife from the counter and aimed it towards her chest. "Say goodbye to you bird friend."

"NO!" I grabbed her arm and forced the knife down. I had to sedate her, but that would mean hitting her. I couldn't bring myself to do that. She went for my neck and started to choke me. I had to make a choice. It punched her in the face and she fell back. _I'm so sorry Margaret._

She turned her head to me and opened her mouth, "Mordecai?" her regular voice said. "What's going on?"

"Listen Margaret, I don't know how to explain this to you, but I need you to stay calm."

"Okay, okay I-"

"NO! This body is mine," the deep voice said from her body.

"Mordecai what's going on?"

"Mordecai can't save you!"

"Mordecai!"

"Don't do it Mordecai, one wrong move and I'll stab her myself."

It was a horrible sight. Seeing her conflict with herself like that. I could only imagine the horror she must have felt having someone else inside her, trying to control her. Just then, Skips' voice came over my walkie talkie.

"Mordecai, I need you at the park now! We've found a way to fix this."

I mustered up enough courage to think of a plan. I yelled at the possessed Margaret, "Hey Animal Hunter, follow me and you'll have plenty more to kill."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Come here!" he made Margaret lunge at me, but I stepped out of the way. I got out of the house and ran as if my life depended on it, which it did. I had to get to the park; for Margaret, for everyone.

Margaret couldn't control herself now. She was now at the will of the Animal Hunter. He wasn't easy to outrun, along with the fact that tripped over dozens of dead bodies. My muscles were aching. I couldn't go any further. I collapsed with only a few feet to go. I could see Skips in the distance yelling as loud as he could to get my attention. I tried to answer but I could barely catch my breath. I stretched my arms out, begging for someone to help me. My life started to flash before my eyes; this was it. I looked back on how I abandoned Rigby and Eileen to help Margaret. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to leave, but I wanted to save Margaret. I was a disgrace to them. I started to feel Margaret's wings grab my ankle.

"Margaret! Please I know you're in there! Listen to my voice! Please!" I yelled raspingly. She started to choke me and got tighter every five seconds. I looked into her eyes, they weren't the eyes I loved; bloodshot red. This wasn't Margaret. Her hold on me was gone as she flew back. I looked up and saw Rigby holding a shovel with Eileen on his side. They were both covered in bruises, gashes and cuts.

"How…how did you two-"

"No time for that, you need to see this," Rigby said assertively. Rigby grabbed me by my right wing and Eileen by my left. They picked me up and I limped with them with my arms around them. I saw Skips and Death standing next to a golden statue. It stood about 9 feet tall with an angel holding a balance, with a blindfold over its eyes.

"This is 'The Filter," Skips said to us as we got closer. "All I have to do is pull the lever and it will suck up any soul out of the open and send them to their rightful place."

"Well pull it, cause we're sitting ducks right now with the Animal Hunter behind us," I said. In the distance, Margaret stood up and cracked her neck, then laughed in a deep tone.

"PULL IT!" I yelled.

With that Skips nodded and grabbed the lever and gave it a big pull. I bright light started to shine through the angel's blindfold and went up into the sky. Like a vacuum, it started to attract the green mist and all made its way back in her eyes. The ground started to crack, and the clouds spread wide open to reveal a welcoming glow. Heaven and Hell were opening for the spirits. There were shouts of terror and some with cheer as all the souls we soon sent to their rightful homes. I looked at Margaret and saw her body begin to slump down as the spirit of the Animal Hunter was sent down below. He screamed at the top of his lungs and it sent chills through my spine. It was all clearing up, everything. I ran towards Margaret and held her in my arms. She wasn't moving, but then her eyes slowly started to open and a look of confusion showed on her face.

"Mordeca-" I picked her up and hugged her tight before she could even finish.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered as tears went down my face. I kissed her on the cheek and suddenly started to get red.

"Mordecai what's gotten into you," she blushed.

"I'll explain everything. For now, just…just relax," I said as I continued to hold her. She slowly wrapped her wings around me and held me tighter. I could feel her heart beating fast against my chest. I rubbed the back of her head to calm her down.

"HELP!" A familiar voice screamed.

Everyone turned their heads to the screaming and saw HFG being sucked in; we all tried with all our might to pull him back, but it was hopeless he was forcefully pulled from our grasp and into the angel's eyes. The beam of light was gone; the clouds closed up and the ground was sealed.

"Fives!" Muscleman yelled as he ran towards the statue. _Where the hell has he been all this time?_ We all looked up into the sky with tears in our eyes. Even Eileen and Margaret, not really knowing HFG couldn't help but feel heavyhearted. We gazed at the stars in the sky and saw something incredible. The stars aligned themselves into a giant hand, shaped into a high five. He was in a better place. He was home.

Rigby and Eileen were amazed at what they saw. They stared into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. Margaret and I hugged each other and Skips and Death shook hands.

There was one thing that couldn't escape my mind though. _Benson's gonna be pissed._

**So what did you all think? To be honest I enjoyed writing this chapter. You were right AvengeEightFold, this story did need a little bit of supernatural to perk it up a bit. Just to clarify, I did say this story was based off of true events I went through, but that's why I said based. All the secrets behind this story will be revealed at the end of the entire thing, but I before anyone comes to an conclusion, my uncle was never killed. I'm just saying that, just in case someone thinks that. And I apologize to all the HFG fans. I was planning to kill off Muscleman in this chapter, but I think killing off HFG made more sense to the chapter, then just randomly killing off Muscleman. Even though I really wanted to :) Also no possible offense was meant when I mentioned God and 'The Filter' that was just my imagination. When you think about it, it could be possible *shrugs* :) All the holes in this chapter will be filled in the next chapter such as how Eileen and Rigby survived, or where everyone else was during the attack. Leave a review, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you! :D**

**[Epilogue: 3rd POV]**

Light knocking was heard from inside the closet.

"Hello?" Pops said softly. "Is anyone out there? Why am in here and why am I naked? Oh bad show, really bad show!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dust Settles**

Rigby and I have gotten into some serious shit before, but this one was a disaster.

After all of the spirits were gone, a lot of things were left to clean up. From the park, we could see the flames still dancing and the smoke rising from a distance. Soon sirens were heard coming from all sides. Me, Rigby, and Skips drove off into the city to see if there was anything we could do to help. We left Margaret and Eileen to get Pops out of the closet after hearing him crying and screaming for help. Poor guy. Muscleman was still in shock and was on his knees, motionless.

I kept a firm grasp on the steering wheel, preparing my heart to witness the damage that was caused.

"Man, I feel sick to my stomach."

"Me too," Rigby said.

"Let's just get on with this and hope this night ends quickly."

"Yeah…"

Skips huffed in agreement.

Once we got into the heart of the chaos, I wanted to break down and cry**. ["The Last Man" from PROTOTYPE Soundtrack plays] **The outbreak didn't even last two hours and yet this much damage was caused. Cars were flipped over and shops were filled with flames. Dozens of dead bodies were in the streets scattered about. Some had their heads bashed in, some had large gashes on their bodies, and some had no scars at all but were still dead.

"They probably didn't have the will to handle the possession," Skips said.

We walked further into the street. Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars soon assembled. The survivors must have called for help. Alas! No one really knew where to start. They were all just as shocked as we were, but soon buckled down and did their duties. An officer spotted us and approached us.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're just seeing if there's any way we can help," I said.

"Hah," the officer chuckled fearfully. "Listen I barely know what's going on. I sent my men out to see how far this has spread. Either of you guys know what happened?"

"I can explain," Skips stepped up. "Mordecai and Rigby, go look around and see if you can find any survivors and help them out."

"But it's just the two of us! How are we going to be able to help all these people?" I asked.

Skips turned his head to a bunch of paramedics.

"You guys! Help these two help the injured!" Skips shouted. He then turned his head to the firemen. "And you! Extinguish any fire you see! Save everyone you can! Hell! Save a damn kitten from a tree! Just stop standing there and do your job! And officer, make sure your men are ready! Now do I make myself clear?" **[Music ends]**

"Yes sir!" we all shouted at once. _Did Skips have experience as a leader or something? Meh, goal figure; with his mysterious history, he could have been a general for all I know._ The firemen went into their trucks and drove off. Me, Rigby, and the paramedics went into one of the ambulances and went off to find any survivors. We had to drive slowly to make sure we wouldn't miss a single person. Every now and again we would find someone, but they would soon die from severe lack of energy and fatigue. They just couldn't go on. Fortunately, the more we ventured, the more people had the energy to make it into the ambulances and hang on.

"Hey I just remembered something," Rigby while we were searching for survivors on foot.

"What?"

"Doesn't Benson live around this area?"

I looked around and saw an apartment complex to the left of us. Benson's apartment was there.

"Oh shit! Come on we gotta see if he's still okay!"

We ran to his apartment and bust opened his door. The entire place was trashed. The windows were smashed, and everything was turned upside down. We heard some groaning to what seemed to be coming from the kitchen. The groaning got louder the closer we got. We saw a metallic leg sticking out from a heap of garbage piled on top of it. We scooped the garbage out of the way and found Benson's face, then his glass head: It had a huge crack in the middle and a hole at the upper left with a couple of gumballs leaking out.

We picked him up and brought him to the ambulance. We were worried he wouldn't make it, after all most of his head was severely damaged.

The rest of the night went on and the cleanup went well. We were able to find Shell, Jenny, and Pete Bowing all in great shape. Pete said he was locking up when the spirits started to invade. He used the bowling balls and pins to his advantage to fight off anyone who got close. He didn't know those possessed people were still themselves and ended killing most of them. We couldn't blame him. It's kill or be killed in situations like this. Well…at least situations that we cause anyway.

Shell and Jenny freaked out after hearing a stray gun shot. Since Jenny was at Shell's house during the time, they both ran into Shell's panic room. _She was always a jumpy and paranoid type person. _It was nice to know that they were all okay. The paramedics saw that we were tired and laughed.

"You guys can go and rest. We'll take it from here. You guys have done a hell of a lot. Thank you."

"Yeah…no problem," Rigby yawned.

"Could you drive us to where we first met up? We'll drive home from there."

"Sure."

One of the paramedics gladly drove us to the meeting ground. The sky was clearer with all the flames gone. The stars were clearly visible now, and smoke started to clear out. The air stilled smelled of dead bodies and smoke, but at least it all had ended. Once we got there. We saw Skips and the officer shaking hands.

"You did good works Skips," the officer said.

"What can I say, I'm used to this by now," Skips joked.

"O…kay," the officer was kind of disturbed by that comment, but went along with it.

Skips walked to the golf cart and honked the horn.

"Come on, we're down for the night. They can take care of this now."

Rigby and I agreed and said nothing more. We both fell asleep in the cart while Skips drove. We got back to the house shortly after. Margaret, Eileen, and Pops were on the couch drinking tea.

"You guys seem awfully calm," I said as we all walked in.

"Yeah, Pops offered us tea for helping him get out of the closet." Margaret said.

"Cool…um is Eileen okay?" I asked while looking at her; her whole body was trembling and the cup was shaking in her hand.

"Can't…get…image…out…of…head," Eileen stuttered.

"We saw Pops naked."

Oh...wait then why are you so calm?"

"Oh I'm still shaking, every time I blink I see him naked, so I've been trying not to blink," Margaret blinked. "Dammit!"

"I'm so sorry ladies. I didn't mean to show myself in such an indecent manner," Pops said.

"Aw it's okay Pops. We'll get over it: Right Eileen?"

"Wrinkly…scary…" Eileen continued to stutter.

"Maybe you need some rest, come on follow me," Rigby went to her and took her hand, then escorted her to our room. _No comment. _

"Well looks like it's time for me to go. I guess Eileen's gonna be crashing here huh?" Margaret yawned.

"Yeah I guess so, don't worry we'll be able to take her to work tomorrow." I said.

"Oh okay. Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened that caused you to act so emotional back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you hugged me and kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh that… That uh…okay… here's how it went. It may seem confusing, but just stick with me on this." I explained to her how the outbreak started and how she was possessed by one of the spirits. How she nearly killed me, and how 'The Filter' ended up saving everyone. She was shocked and started looking at her body, checking to see if there was any damage done. All that was messed up was her hair and a few minor cuts on her arms.

"That probably does explain why I'm so sore: Especially in my jaw."

I decided not to mention how I had to punch her to avoid being choked to death.

"I'm so sorry Mordecai."

"Hey don't blame yourself; you couldn't control it."

"Still, I feel as though I owe you big, but I just don't know what I can give at the moment."

"You being okay is all I need." I blushed after saying that. I rubbed the back of my neck while Margaret smiled at me warmly. She got up from the couch and gave me a hug. I quickly hugged back. My heart was beating at a fast pace and I couldn't stop grinning. _Stop grinning dammit. _We continued to hold each other for a few more seconds until finally we let go.

"Thank you Mordecai."

"Anytime."

"And thank you Skips," she walked up to him and hugged him as well. Not as long as mine though.

_Jealous much?_

_ Shut up._

"No problem," Skips said. He patted her on the back, but with his strength it could've nearly knocked her over. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you around guys," Margaret waved us all good bye and walked out the door. We all wished her a good night in our own ways.

"See you later Margaret."

"Stay safe."

"B-bye Madame ahahaha!"

The door finally shut.

"Phew, what a night," I huffed. "Hey what's this?" I said spotting an envelope on the coffee table.

"It's from Muscleman; he left that here and then walked out with all of his stuff." Pops took a sip of his tea.

"He left?" All of us read the letter once I opened it. Most of the words were misspelled and there were sweat marks all over the paper. I shivered when realizing that. The sweat marks I mean.

_"Guys,_

_ Sence Fives is gone, I decided thers no point in me living here. Im leaving so that I can escape the memories of him to avoid any more pain. I'll be living at Starla's and _

_ just find another job. Make it big. See ya bros._

_ Your bro,_

_ Muscleman"_

"Oh man I forgot. HFG is gone isn't he?"

"He's gone? Oh dear," Pops started to cry.

"Don't worry Pops; he's in a better place now: Right Skips?"

"Yep." Skips huffed.

"Oh I guess your right…" Pops sniffled. "Still we need some kind of ceremony for him."

"Totally, we'll invite all his friends and family to it," I said. When you think about it, this will be his second funeral. Funny…

"Wait a second, didn't Muscleman try this before?"

"Oh yes I do remember; he tried to be a comedian but couldn't last long enough," Pops said."

"Then how's is he going to make it this time?" Skips asked.

"I'm too tired to even care right now. We'll think about it in the morning," I said sleepily. I walked upstairs and to the room. Eileen was sleeping on Rigby's trampoline and he was sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"Okay I have to ask: How did you two get together during all that?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Rigby said dreamily while looking at Eileen.

"You'd think the last place to hook up would be during a demon attack."

"Well I had to rescue her and-"

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Huh?"

"Leaving you by yourself."

"Oh no worries man; because of that I feel like I've grown more."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled."

"Yeah man. You see when I saw Eileen being carried off; I knew I had to save her. I charged into them and beat them down to size. When I got them off of her she was bruised and beaten from what they did. I thought she was dead, but she had opened her eyes and started to speak. When I saw that I could do nothing but just kiss her and hold her tight. I told her I'd always be there for her, and never let her get hurt again. She heard every word I said and kissed me back. After that we were both able to fight together and then we found you a couple minutes later."

"I guess things happen for a reason."

"Yep. You know the saying, 'You don't know how much you miss someone until they're gone'? Well I wasn't about to find out."

"I can't believe it. My little Rigby's growing up."

"SHUT UP!"

''Hahaha. Well I'm going to bed man…I'm not going to have to hear the trampoline creaking all night am I? "

"Of course not…I'll wait until she's awake."

"…"

"I'm kidding."

We busted out laughing.

"Night Rigby," I tucked myself under the sheets and turned around.

"Night," I heard the trampoline creak and Rigby starting to snore.

It was time for a much needed rest.

** [xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

The light started to shine through the window and into our room. I turned around and slowly opened my eyes. The small specks of dust started to rise up from the wooden floor. Rigby was lying next to Eileen, snoring in sync. _Okay I'll bite, that's kind of cute_. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Skips on the phone.

"Yeah... uh huh…okay thanks," Skips hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the officer we met last night. He's says the cleanup is going well; everyone one is helping out and at this rate, it should be all be cleared out in a matter of week. The cost for the damage however…that will take some time."

"Well at least things are getting done. Any news on Benson?"

"I went to check up on him last night when you were asleep. They said he's in critical condition, but it's nothing they can't fix."

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah, but he can't talk. He's still out of it."

"Oh…hey I just thought of something. Is the media going to be getting a handle on this? After all we are the source of all this. They'll be all over us."

"Don't worry, the officer did us a favor and is keeping us secret. 'The Filter', the bowling ball, everything, nobody knows."

"Cool. Hey what was up with that letter from Muscleman?"

"I went to Starla's apartment to see if he was there. She said she hasn't seen him at all and he hasn't called."

"Strange." The door bell rung, then a knock, then more knocks and another ring. Soon the whole house was filled with the sounds of ringing and knocking.

"UGH who is that?" I said annoyed.

"Whoever it is, they must be crazy."

"CAN SOMEONE SHUT THAT DOOR UP?" Rigby yelled from upstairs

"YEAH IT'S WAY TOO LOUD!" Eileen joined.

"Okay I'll open it!" I slowly turned the door knob and the second I did, the door burst open to a bunch of men in black robes. Some were carrying cameras, flashing them, and others were carrying bibles. They must be preachers, but why are they here? They all started rambling.

"Where is it? Where's God's tool?"

"Yes his tool for Heaven. Where is it?"

"Please tell us!"

"Please!"

"Tell us!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. All of them silenced. "Now one at a time."

"I man of green told us that a major tool of God was located here."

"Yes, but he said in order to see it, we'd have to pay. He said he's use the money for a great plan of his."

I took me a while to realize what that all meant. A great plan…

_Muscleman's "Leaving the park" plan. "Make it big". That bastard tricked us into thinking he was leaving because of Fives. HFG deserves better than this. _

I decided to tell them the truth. Of course the Filter _was _here, but now it's gone. They don't need to know. They shouldn't know. Hell we shouldn't know. I mean how often is it that someone in his twenties sees the very tool of God right before his eyes and the entrances of Heaven and Hell, while still alive? Yeah, not very often.

"Listen, everyone you've all been tricked. We've been tricked. The guy who told you this was just using you to make a quick buck."

"What? I gave that man half the money in my account." One preacher said disappointingly.

"How much did he ask for you to pay?" I said to another preacher.

"Any amount depending on how much we were willing to see it."

"I gave him my whole bank account."

"I gave him my retirement fund."

"That monster! May he burn in Hell for lying about such a thing and robbing us of our curiosity."

"Yes, but maybe it was a sign. That we're not supposed to know about it."

"Maybe your right Brother Daniels. Thank you for you honesty blue jay. May you be blessed."

"You're welcome; and don't worry, we'll try to get your money back as soon as we can." I said reassuringly.

"Many thanks. Good day to you." All of the preachers soon disbanded and went into their own separate cars. I closed the door, more pissed off than ever.

"I can't believe Muscleman would do something like that," Skips said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, what a meanie," Eileen said with her arms crossed. She and Rigby were at the bottom of the steps.

"Well whatever happens. We'll find him." I said. "Ugh, so are we still seeing Benson?"

"Yeah, just get ready and we'll go. We'll drop Eileen off first."

"Okay. Rigby, are you going first?

"Actually I think we should let Eileen go first," Rigby put his arms around her.

"Aww, thanks Rig-Rig." Eileen cooed.

"Rig-Rig?" I chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby must have been extremely embarrassed.

"Whatever you say Rig-Rig hahahaha!"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Enough you two," Eileen joked. She went upstairs and went to the bathroom. I went upstairs to go and make up my bed. Just then my phone vibrated on the dresser. It was Margaret.

**[Margaret]:** Hey.

**[Me]:** Hey.

**[Margaret]:** Are you doing okay?

**[Me]:** Yeah I'm getting better. A bunch of preachers just came to our door, but they're gone now.

**[Margaret]:** XD Ur always up to something.

**[Me]:** Is it ever regular?

**[Margaret]:** I guess not lol. Anyway I wanted to remind you of something.

**[Me]:** What?

**[Margaret]:** My project, its gonna have to be presented in another week, but I think it may be postponed because of you know what.

**[Me]:** Gotcha. Ill make sure not to forget.

**[Margaret]:** Cool thanks.

**[Me]:** Np

_It's never a dull a moment isn't it?_

**Don't you people even dare think of stealing the name Rig-Rig. At least now without my permission XD It's funny, I was planning on making this a short chapter, but once you get the creative juices flowing, it's hard to stop. The next chapter will be short though, and then that will be it for a while until midterms end, then I'll be back. Leave a review and the next chapter will be up hopefully sometime tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Honestly, I'm not sure if this is my best chapter. I'm not going to try predicting when I'll be getting the next chapter in from now on. Sometimes I just don't have the time or I suffer writer's block. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this fic. Here's chapter 7 :)**

**The Presentation**

We were getting all our supplies together. Margaret had a check board in her hand. She said her words with haste.

"Okay, do we have the laptop?"

"Yep," Eileen replied.

"Notecards?"

"Check," I answered.

"All the information we need to make this presentation a success?"

"Yes!" We both exclaimed.

"Okay good; sorry I'm just so nervous."

"Don't worry Margaret. Eileen and I will keep you calm; just remember what we practiced," I said to her while holding her shoulder.

It was finally the day of the presentation. The week had started off with visiting Benson at the hospital. He seemed fine, but like Skips said, he still couldn't talk. _I know it's the wrong time to make a joke, but this is probably the only time he will be quite in his lifetime. _In the end though, I did feel sympathy for him. Seeing anyone in such a condition can put a lot of weight on your heart.

After 2 more days of visits, I then took some time to help Margaret out with her school work. All three of us practiced on how we would present to a college class. I was a little worried, seeing how I never really got the chance to go to college myself. Margaret explained that it was half of a mini coliseum staring at you in the center: that by itself gave me chills. There were times that after a long day of practice, we'd just goof off at Margaret's house. One time in particular, my secret feelings for Margaret were almost revealed.

"Hey what's this?" I asked. We were in Margaret's basement; I had come across some strange toy. It looked like something that belonged to a hair salon. It was in the shape of half a circle. On the top of the dome, were five metal sensors, and below were five lights that were not turned on.

"Oh that's a lie detector. I remember playing with this so much when I was little," she marveled at the toy. "You just put your finger tips on the sensors like this…then someone asks you a question and you answer, and then I just press the button and it calculates your answer. If the majority of the lights are green, you're telling the truth. If they're red, you're lying. Here try it."

"Okay," I placed my feather tips on the sensors lightly. They felt smooth on my feathers and fit perfectly to their shape.

"Alright first question: Are you gay?" she laughed. The age old question girls always ask, just to joke around.

"No," I answered. It would be awkward if they blinked red. I know I'm straight but it would still be awkward.

The light flashed green and red, and after 7 seconds, three of the five light were green. We all shared a laugh.

"Okay next question," Margaret said. "Do you 'like' anyone in this city?"

"Like?" I said starting to sweat.

"You know, 'like-like'," she giggled.

I desperately wanted to say, "Well I actually like you," You know in an innocent, cute voice so that she would say, "Awww," But that was just a fantasy. In retrospect, I didn't want to be too forward with her, you know make this strange. At least…not for now. I have to man up and tell her one day though.

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"No." What were the chances that toy would actually tell if I was lying or not?

The lights started to flash and in the end, four lights were blinking red. I immediately felt a shock through my wings and jumped back in surprise.

Margaret laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention; if you're lying, it gives you a little shock."

_Oh shit, shit, shit! Damn toy! Quick think of something! Come on, speak!_

"Okay I still have feelings for a girl after a long time." I didn't realize how quick I said it until they both looked at me confused. I slowed down and spoke again, "There's this girl I had a crush on in high school; things didn't go well and now I have feelings for her again."

It was slightly true. When I first came to city for the job offer, before I even met Margaret, I ran into the girl at a department store. Her name was Adria; she was a gold finch with two spikes on her head reaching down to her shoulder.

"So what exactly went wrong?" Margaret asked.

"She was playing hard to get and I just gave up; you know look for someone who would be more straightforward. We still talk though, but not as much." Again, also true.

"Well maybe she's grown out of it and we'll give you a chance this time."

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth sparked something. Could Adria still be in to me? I always planned that if I could never have a chance with Margaret, I'd try to get with Adria_. You still have a chance with Margaret, just give it time. _Right…time.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Mordecai…Mordecai…" Margaret's voiced echoed.

"Huh?" I had snapped out of my memory.

"We're here."

The van was parked in front of the campus. Each building was concrete gray and spread out equally across. We were parked in front of the main building, large windows, double doors and a huge roof. Students were sitting on the grass studying and conversing, almost reminding me of scenes from 80's college movies. We got out of the van and gathered our supplies. I got the notecards, Eileen got the laptop, and Margaret got her purse. The building was getting more and more intimidating the closer we got, as it seemed to tower over us and block the sun. I took a deep breath and continued forward. The interior of the building was hollow and dull: just a high roof with a sign-in desk and a couple of benches. Margaret signed herself in, while I looked around. After getting situated, we made it to her class. Margaret was right; the classroom was filled with coliseum like seating. The walls were dark gray, with black carpeting; the air conditioning hummed loudly. The ceiling lights were flickering constantly. We must have been there early since there were only a few students seated. Once we were all set up, we took our seats and waited for the class to begin.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Alright, next up is Margaret," the professor said. He wore a blue button up, with a brown overcoat and pants, and a red tie. He had slick black hair and wore brown tinted glasses.

"Well, here goes nothing. Ugh! I'm so nervous!" she whispered to me.

"Don't worry, just remember what we practiced," I reassured her while patting her shoulder. She took a deep breath and got out of her seat; so did Eileen and I. We went down to the front of the room: center stage. All eyes were on us, including the professor. Eileen set up her up laptop and projected the project on the screen for all to see. Margaret took her place between the two of us and began.

"Good morning everyone: Today I will be presenting the Eurasian plate with my assistances; Mordecai and Eileen." It's strange hearing that. I'm so used to hearing Mordecai and Rigby."Mordecai will be starting, by describing the plate." I took my place in the center and took a deep breath. To my right I could see Margaret, with worried look in her eyes. I knew she was nervous and was afraid to speak after I was finished. I thought of a way to lighten her up though.

I cleared my throat and began to speak in British accent similar to Pop's interpretation of me in his dizzy world. Everyone started to chuckle to themselves, including the professor: Probably surprised by my (pretend) voice. Margaret and Eileen tried to suppress their laughter as well. It was working. Once I was done my part, it was Margaret's turn. As I stepped back and she went up, she mouthed a 'thank you' to me, then gave her part. Eileen followed after her and wrapped it up nicely.

The class applauded us after we finished. While were gathering our materials, the professor spoke up.

"Mordecai is it?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Were you speaking British to me bub?" he said in a pretend British voice.

"Why yes I was," I said in the same tone.

"Really?"

"Bloody hell yes, really!'

The class laughed at our playful banter and the professor gave the three of us a wink.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"You think we did a good enough job?" Margaret asked me while gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Of course; you saw how he winked at us."

"That doesn't necessarily mean much. He probably just winked because of your British voice," Eileen explained.

"Well yeah, but you have to admit we did do pretty well."

"I don't know, I mean I don't think I had that much eye contact: I had to look at the notecards too much," Margaret said.

"I thought you were all right," Eileen said.

"Yeah so did I."

"Thanks you two." Margaret smiled. "Hey you want to grab a bite?"

"Yeah! How about that Chinese restaurant you showed me?"

"Sure let's go."

We took a different route and headed over to the restaurant. We took our seats and ordered. Margaret and I got the dumplings and Eileen had steamed vegetables and rice. Finally, a day to just sit back, chill with some friends and relax.

"So what do you think I should for my party?" Margaret asked me.

"Party?"

"Yeah, my birthday's coming up and I'm wondering what I should do for it."

"Wait why are you asking me?"

"Well you're invited."

"I am?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" she smirked.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. This is the perfect chance for us to have more together._

"And since you're invited, I wanted to hear your opinion."

"Well what were you thinking of doing?"

"Probably a sleepover."

_Get that dirty thought out of your head Mordecai._

_What? I wasn't even thinking of-_

_Don't think about it!_

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay thanks."

"So who are you going to be invinting?"

"Well you, Eileen, Repar, and a couple other of my friends you haven't met yet."

"Looking forward to meeting them."

"I think you'll like Repar though."

"Yeah he's really nice," Eileen said.

_Yeah I'm sure._

"Cool," I said trying to keep a straight face. Ugh! Just hearing his name made me sick. I gotta see this guy for myself.

_Chill man. The important thing is, you were invited to her party._

_Yeah…and I'm going to enjoy it._

**Again sorry for the wait on this one. Oh, and I'm going to start putting dates to these chapters, seeing how it will be important later on in the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally, I was able to post two chapters at once :) probably the one and only time though… Enjoy! **

**Me time**

MARCH 30TH, 2011

Never have I had such a relaxing sleep. My stomach was full of Chinese food, and my heart was filled with content. I got invited to Margaret's party! This is perfect, well…besides her boyfriend being there. But I'm not going to let that ruin it for me. A party is a party.

There's one thing I noticed though. Yesterday at the restaurant, Margaret was showing some awkward behavior. After a while she would just stop eating and played with her food or she would just seem uninterested. It worried me when we left and she didn't even eat half of her food. I'll talk to her later. I lay in my bed, just stretching and taking in the nice view from the window. Sure it was a gray day, but it was more of a mysterious gray, the kind of gray that made you think, reflect on life. Peaceful.

My phone took away that moment though; it vibrated and did a little jingle. It was Shell.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"*gurgle*"

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Hi, this…Londa," a voice similar to Shell's, came over the phone. Then there was silence and the call just stopped.

"What the?" I said to myself. I shook it off and laid my head back down. _Now back to some peace and quiet. _My cell vibrated again: A text from Shell

_So much for quiet._

I picked up the phone and read the text.

**[Shell]:** Hi

**[Me]:** Hey, was that you on the phone earlier? She said her name was Londa.

**[Shell]:** I think you heard wrong, my name is Rhonda.

**[Me]:** Wait, so this isn't Shell?

**[Shell]:** No, this is her friend Rhonda, I'm just using her phone.

**[Me]:** Well can you at least put some kind of a signature or something so I won't get confused?

**[Shell]:** Sure how about this? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Yeah that works :)

**[Shell]:** So watcha doin? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** I just got up, but I'll probably play some games

**[Shell]:** Ooh! What game? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Dig Champs

**[Shell]:** Sounds cool ^_^ -Rhonda rox-

This girl…she seemed so…ecstatic. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

**[Me]:** I'll get back to you in a bit. I'm getting breakfast.

I took my cell phone with me and went downstairs. Rigby was playing Shooter Booter while on his headset; probably talking to Eileen.

I went into the kitchen and got some cereal. What to do. What to do…

_Adria_

Well I haven't seen her in a while; I think she still works at the department store. It was a small shop that just sold clothes, perfume, makeup, etc.

I finished eating and joined Rigby. It felt good spending some time with my bro. My cell vibrated again.

"Who is that?" Rigby asked.

"Rhonda."

"Oh, Rhonda…" Rigby teased.

"It's not like that, we just met."

"Uh huh."

"Hey Rigby…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you were saying how I should be Margaret's 'side-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"You know like…boyfriend insurance. If the boyfriend she's with now turns out to be a flunk, then you'll be right there to replace him and be better than he ever was. It can work the other way around."

"Interesting…" My cell vibrated again. _How did he know this?_

**[Shell]:** So tell me about yourself. –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Well I'm just a chill guy. A bit of a nerd with certain things, but all in all I'm a regular guy; Just not with a regular life.

**[Shell]:** I'm chill too. What do you mean by a not so regular life? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** You don't want to know

**[Shell]:** K. I understand. U know? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Yeah I know ;) Hey do you have a TS3? Maybe you could join me and my bro playing some video games.

**[Shell]:** No sir :( -Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Sir? Okay I'll run with that. ;) Hey, just curious, how old are you?

She seemed as if she was a teenager.

**[Shell]:** Guess… -Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** I'm guessing 18?

**[Shell]:** Around that area. 18-20 –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** K then. You know ur pretty cool. I have to go ttyl

**[Shell]:** You're cool too ;) See ya

I unlocked my eyes from the phone and realized that Rigby was staring at my phone the whole time.

"What the H dude?"

"Sounds like you two are getting acquainted."

"It's not like that. Besides you're flirting with Eileen right now."

"You know what Mordecai…I'm actually not afraid to admit that now. Isn't that right Elly?" Rigby said into headset.

"You bet Rig-Rig!" Eileen yelled happily over the speaker.

"This is getting to mushy my taste," I joked. "Hey Rigby, I'm going out. You want anything?"

"Nah, I got everything I need right here." Rigby said, referencing to Eileen.

"Aw stop it," Eileen blushed.

_Corny much?_

Maybe so, but I have a feeling those two will last.

The shop was open. Through the window I could see a couple of customers ringing up her their items. I got out of the cart and made my way to the shop, but I soon started to sweat. Why the hell was I getting so nervous?

Soon a slew of memories about me and Adria, flooded into my head; especially one in particular: It was a couple of months ago in mid-October of last year. There was a movie night in another part of the city. During the time, I was interested in Adria, after getting tired of trying to woe Margaret. Adria and I knew each other since middle school. I invited her to the movie night, but I was afraid of calling it a date: I thought of it as an outing. Everyone else said it was pretty much a date. I was feeling a little under the weather, but I wasn't going to let it ruin the night.

The da- I mean "outing" went well for most of the time but then my chest started to hurt. I didn't know what was wrong but I knew I couldn't be able to drive with pain like that. I started to get congested and woozy. I called Skips and asked if he could pick me up. The outing was stopped short since I had to get home. Adria asked me why I didn't just say I wasn't feeling well. I could tell she was a little upset, but she mostly cared if I was feeling well. We got back to the house and Adria had to see me take my medicine and my inhaler since my breathing was off. It was a lesson for me never to go out in the cold when I'm not feeling well. I apologized to her for the inconvenience but she shrugged it off and said she just wanted me to get better. I didn't know she cared that much. It made me feel warm inside.

After that it was just simple chatting, but nothing more. I tried giving her hints that I was interested in her. I gave her a necklace with her name on it for Christmas and always asked if she wanted to hang out, but it was always an "I don't know" answer. It never got anywhere and I just gave up. Skips said that it would be best for me just to keep looking, and I did. Then I started gaining in an interest in Margaret again. I snapped out of my memories and went into the shop.

Adria was behind the counter with her sketchbook. She always loved to draw anime. I causally walked up to the counter and tapped the bell. She was wearing a turquoise shirt and black jeans.

"Um, excuse me, Adria?"

"How do you know my na-? Mordecai?" She put down her pencil and a smile formed on her face.

"Yep, how's it been?"

"Good, good. Nothing special."

"Aw come on, there's got to be something,"

"Just crap with my family. You know…"

"Yeah…" This was pretty much how most of our conversations were about. Small talk.

"Anyway enough about me: How about you?" She asked.

"Girl troubles." Now that's a way to start a conversation.

"Girl troubles?" She said slightly interested.

"Yeah, there's this girl I like and I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"You should tell her. Be straightforward and just go for it."

"Well it's not just her I'm interested in. There's also someone else I kind of having feelings for." That 'someone else' was Adria.

"Who's the other girl?"

"An old friend of mine, but I don't know if we're close enough for me to tell her."

"Then chose the girl who's closest: It will be easier on you."

It made sense. Adria and I aren't even in the flirting stage, but Margaret and are. I decided to change the subject.

"So what are drawing?"

"Just one of my favorite anime characters. It's a slow day, so I decided to bring my sketchbook. You ever heard of Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but I could never find the time to watch it."

"It's pretty good. I've been a fan of it ever since it first came out. I'm drawing one of the characters."

"Cool…"

_Awkward silence._

"Well I have to go. Just came to drop by. We'll talk later okay?" I hugged her goodbye and walked to the door.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"The usual?" Margaret asked.<p>

"Yeah…" I sulked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Meh…"

"Well if you need to talk, just let me know."

"Yep."

Margaret went to get the order, while I had my head rested on my arms. I needed to find someone. That special someone. Margaret's always taken and I can't guarantee that Adria and I will get anywhere. I wanted a clean slate; but just where could I find someone right for me?

_Maybe Margaret knows some people. She's your friend, she won't let you down._

Maybe I could ask her…

Margaret set my coffee on the table. I hung out for quite some time until it was one hour before closing. I paid the bill and said goodbye to Margaret.

"Oh and by the way, I'll call you tomorrow morning," I said before leaving the shop.

"About what?" she asked.

"A favor."

"Um okay, sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you later Mordecai!" She waved.

I left the coffee shop and went back to the house. I just hope this advice will be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the text exchange between Mordecai and Rhonda was a little confusing. I 'm just writing it the way I experienced it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Advice=Realization**

MARCH 31ST, 2011

_Okay Mordecai, you're just asking for advice, not a date._

I dialed Margaret's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Margaret, how's it goin?"

"Alright. You wanted to talk?"

"Um yeah. Do you know anyone that would be…right for me?"

"What do you mean?

"Well I'm looking for that special someone and I thought…maybe you could help."

"Awwww. Mordecai! That's so cute! Well the first thing I need to know is: What do you want in a girl? What your description of a 'dream girl?' "

I thought about it carefully. If I told her what I was really thinking it would probably sound too cheesy, but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere if I lied.

"Truth? I like a girl who has a…how do I put this? Okay, a girl with a cute personality.

"Cute personality?"

"Yeah, like has a shy side but is not afraid to show her true self. Caring, sweet, a nice figure, nice hair…Just a girl that I could hug and know that I can feel the love between me and her." _Dude. Did you really just that?_ "Sorry was that too sentimental?" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe," Margaret giggled playfully. "It's cute though. So let me get this straight: You want a girl that is affectionate, pretty, and caring?"

_Wow…Right on the money Margaret._

"…Um yeah…" I said awestruck.

"Well there are a lot of people at the coffee shop today. I know some of my customers so I'll look out for someone that fit that description."

"Thanks a ton."

"No problem. Matter of fact, meet me here in an hour and I'm sure I will have found someone for you."

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"Okay, see that girl? The one in the pink shirt?" Margaret had pulled me off to the side so I could spot the girl.<p>

"Yeah." I said intrigued.

"She comes here from time to time. She's very sweet. A little shy like Eileen, but she's cool." I had to admit she wasn't bad looking. She was a human with tan-to-white skin. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes and wore a pink sweater with blue jeans. She was cute, but I couldn't _feel_ anything.

I pretended to seem like I was interested and nodded in approve. Margaret saw this and patted me on the shoulder.

"I can't stay long; I have to get some errands down. But I'll keep an eye on her." I lied. I actually just needed some time to think.

"Okay, well just take your time. Things like this can't be rushed," Margaret said.

_Tell me about it._

"We'll I'll talk to you later." I left the shop and got into the golf cart.

What was going on? Margaret gives me this nice suggestion for a girl and I just turn it down? I needed to think about this. I can't be stubborn and just focus on Margaret. I need to keep my eyes open.

_Don't you get it?_

_ What?_

_ When you gave your description of the perfect girl, to Margaret…_

_ Yeah?_

_ Dude, she fits that description_.

It all made sense. The reason why I wasn't into the girl Margaret showed me was because I had already made up my mind. Margaret…Margaret was my dream girl.

_Cute personality._

I always found Margaret cute. Her smile, the ways she laughs, the way her eyes brighten whenever she's happy.

_Caring._

Whenever I had problems, she'd never hesitate to ask what was wrong.

_Sweet._

She always knew how to make me smile. Especially when she played with my hair.

_Nice figure._

Seeing her always put me in a trance of just how amazing she looked; Like that one day at the coffee at the shop, when she had first asked for my help on the project she had to do.

_Nice hair._

When I was comforting her after the demon attack and rubbed her hair: I didn't want to let go of those smooth feathers.

_Just a girl that I could hug and know that I can feel the love between me and her._

Whenever I hugged, I just wanted to pull her close and kiss her. I know she loved me as a friend but I loved her as something more. My heart has never beat so fast except when I'm with her

That's it, I can't avoid it anymore. I have to tell her. No more staying quiet. What's the point in trying to find someone else when the perfect girl is right in front of me?

Once I got back to the house, I went straight to my room and planned on how I was going to tell her. Just then my cell vibrated. A text from Margaret.

**[Margaret]:** Hey you have my email address right?

**[Me]:** Yeah, your gave it to me when we working on the project so we could mail each other new information we found.

**[Margaret]:** Oh okay. Just making sure.

**[Me]:** Hey Margaret…

**[Margaret]:** Yeah?

**[Me]:** Listen I need to tell you something, it's important.

**[Margaret]:** Is everything okay? Do you need me to call you later?

**[Me]:** No. I need to tell you this face to face. Sorry, that didn't sound weird did it.

**[Margaret]:** No not weird at all. I understand. How about during my break tomorrow?

**[Me]:** Yeah, that can work.

**[Margaret]:** K. I got to go bed now. Goodnight :)

**[Me]**: Nite.

_Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow…tomorrow…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Confession**

ARPRIL 1st, 2011

Today was the day; the day I stop being quiet and finally tell Margaret how I feel. I knew though that this wasn't going to be easy: Margaret was always fantasizing on Repar more than she did with any of her other boyfriends, almost as if she was really in lo…_NO! I can't think that way, I have to stay positive._

It was April Fool's day, the only day where Rigby and I truly brought out our inner child. I knew he would try something clever and I would be ready. I cautiously went to the kitchen to get some cereal, anticipating anything. I slowly opened the fridge: no trap. I got the milk. I slowly opened the cabinets: no trap. I got the cereal and a bowl. I sat down and slowly ate my cereal, scanning the kitchen for any possible ambush: Nothing. Something wasn't right here. He usually gets me by now and then I counter-prank him. The living room, dining room, our room, the garage, all empty. _What the hell?_

I decided to just shrug it off and go wash up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water was very refreshing and woke me up. Just then, I heard the door slowly creak open and small footsteps entering.

"Rigby, if you're actually going to try the old 'flushing the toilet trick,' then you've really lost your touch," I gloated. I continued to scrub until I noticed that I didn't hear any more footsteps.

"Rigby?"

Still nothing.

"Rigby?" My voice suddenly was now filled with fear.

I slowly opened the shower curtain to reveal a tall black cloak with a hood and a black arm extended, holding a large butcher knife.

I screamed like a little girl and held the shower curtain close to my chest. I didn't know what to do; if I tried to charge, he'd probably gut me, if I just stayed here, he'd still gut me. I got down on my knees on the wet shower floor and begged for my life. The black cloak got closer to me and looked me in the eye. My heart pounded against my chest, my body trembled. It put the knife right to my neck.

"Mordecai..." A deep voice moaned.

"Pl-please do-don't kill me," I quivered.

It's face was now 5 inches away from mine.

_Oh God…_

"APRIL FOOL'S SUCKA!" Rigby's voice yelled. I loosened up and squinted to see through the hood. He pulled the hood down to reveal his face full of laughter, then took the robe off. He was on stilts and had a microphone up to his mouth.

"Where did you get all that stuff?"

"From the garage. These cool stilts and a voice changing mic."

"Okay…okay you got me."

"H yeah I got you. Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Rigby left and let me continue my shower. I'll get him back. I went to dry up in my room. I decided to do my own thing for today and send my own a prank text message to some of my friends, including Margaret.

**[Me]:** FWD: URGENT! URGENT! DO NOT IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. YOU WILL FACE SOME KIND OF BULL**** CONSEQUENCE, THAT WON'T REALLY HAPPEN. DO YOU GET IT? THIS ISN'T REAL!

DID I WASTE YOUR TIME? GOOD! APRIL FOOL'S DAY! :D

I waited to see how some of them would react. Some "lol'd" but Margaret's was the best one.

**[Margaret]:** Omg! I love you! Lol April fool's day to you too ^_^

She said, "I love you." She actually said, "I love you."

_Calm down Mordecai, you know better. It was the friendly "I love you"_

Probably: Still, a man can dream, can't he?

Another text came from Margaret. It wasn't an April Fool's joke, just one of those forwards. The message had numbers from 1-10, each with its own action:

1: Kiss

2: Sex

3: Lap dance

4: Hug

5: Cuddle

6: Tell a secret

7: Have a baby

8: Long distance relationship

9: Going Steady

10: Be Friends

The message then went on to say: Which number would you want from the person who sent you this? What a coincidence that I get this message the day I was going to confess to Margaret.

To tell you the truth, all of them sounded great. I mean we already are friends, I love to hug her any day, a kiss would be a miracle, I'm going to tell her my secret today, and it would be a dream come true if we finally went steady. I've always wanted to cuddle her in my arms; I always saw in the future that we could be together and possible have a child together.

And being able to have sex and/or lap dance from her…Well I think you already know what I would say for that. Yea-yah!

A long distance relationship wouldn't be possible, since we already live close to each other.

I didn't know how to answer this text. If I told her the truth, it would probably freak her out. I decided to say something that would probably sound stupid, but would get me out of it quick.

**[Me]:** Is this real?

Told you it would be stupid. Margaret answered back seconds later.

**[Margaret]:** Nah, just a FWD :) Hey I'm on my break now, come talk to me

**[Me]:** Yeah, I'll be there in a bit

** [Margaret]:** Cool

_This is it._

I went downstairs to see what Rigby was doing. He was getting a soda from the kitchen and went into the living room.

"You going somewhere Mordecai?" he asked.

"Yeah, to the coffee shop."

"Okay, tell Eileen I said 'hi'"

"Sure. I'm guessing you're going to be playing Shooter Booter now?" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Yeah man. I've been dominating this week. Nothing can stop me now." He turned on the game.

"Alright, well good luck with that." I turned the door knob and made my way out, then got into the golf cart, and as soon as I was about to start the engine, I heard Rigby scream at the top of his lungs, so loud that it could heard outside the house.

"WHO THE FUCK DELETED MY PROFILE?"

"Hmph. Hmph. April Fool's" I said to myself contently.

* * *

><p>Here I was, at the coffee shop, standing at the entrance. I tried to steady my breathing but I couldn't. My body started to shake lightly. It was relentless. No matter how much I tried I just continued to vibrate. I walked into the shop, still shaking, trying to find Margaret.<p>

"Mordecai, over here!" I heard her shout. She was sitting in one of the booths on the far left. I waved to her and made my way over. I practiced what I would say to an extent, but the thing about that is, no matter how much you practice, it's bound to change somehow.

I sat down across from her and we exchanged greetings.

"So how are you?" Margaret asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good, so you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah um…" My mind went blank. Everything I practiced, gone. They were just bits and pieces now.

_Oh God, what do I do?_

Margaret was waiting. I finally spoke up.

"It's about you helping me find my dream girl…you can stop now."

"Oh…I see what's going on."

"You do?" My vibrating got stronger.

"Yeah, I remember Eileen asked me if I could help find her dream guy. A few days later she told me to stop because she thought she was a burden. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her: It's really no trouble at all. I don't mind helping you."

My vibrating calmed down but it was still going.

"No, no it's not that." I said. My voice was shaky.

"Well what is it?" She started to sound curious.

My heart was pounding loud enough that I could hear it. There was a huge lump in my throat. My heart rate was now at a fast rate. It was like having stage fright but the only audience was Margaret and she was waiting. I took a deep breath and held my palms. They were starting to get sweaty.

"You see…" _Come on Mordecai, you can do this._

"Remember when I told you my description of my dream girl?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well…I realized something…after I told you that." _This is it_. "I had already found someone."

"Really? Who?" she said excitingly.

"Well she fits my description of a dream girl perfectly. I can't seem to find anyone else who fits it…that girl...is you." A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "I know you already have someone but I just couldn't keep quite anymore."

Everything seemed to freeze at that point. I actually said it. The last time I admitted my feelings for a girl was…yeah it was that long ago.

Margaret's eyes had a sympathetic and compassionate look to them.

"Mordecai, I'm very touched by what you said," Margaret said compassionately.

_She's touched by what I said._

"As you know though, I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah…" My heart grew heavier.

"Listen, Mordecai, you'll find the right girl for you. You just need to look or maybe she'll find you. You're a nice guy; I know you'll find someone."

"It just seems so hard." My head was down slightly.

"The time will come, don't worry."

"Okay, thanks…for understanding."

"You can talk to me about anything. Trust me, I've been through many weird things with guys, and that was so sweet of you to admit how you felt."

"I couldn't keep it secret…thanks for being honest," I said trying to work up a smile.

"No problem," she said sincerely.

There was a short silence after that. During that time we smiled at each other lightly, but my smile would crack into a frown. The weight came back down. I gestured to her if she would give me a hug. I needed one. She got up from the seat and hugged me. I was still sitting down and wrapped my wings around her softly. I wanted to cry, just leave and cry on my way home. That hug had such meaning behind it. It was like signing a contract saying that I might never be more than friends with Margaret. That this was where the line would be drawn; I'd never have a chance with Margaret.

That hug felt so long even though it was so short. I had to leave. Just get out and think. Thankfully, Margaret's boss called for her name.

"Looks like my break is over," she said sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah, and I think my boss needs me back to do some work," I lied.

"Yeah…I'll see you around," Margaret went to her post and waved goodbye. I did the same and left.

* * *

><p>The drive back home seemed like a long one. My vibrating had stopped but my heart was still filled with sorrow. My body was hot from all the emotions that ran inside me. I had shed a few tears every now and again and just groaned on how much this day suddenly sucked. It was so genius of me to tell her this on April Fool's day. Of all days April Fool's day! The prank Rigby pulled on me meant nothing. The prank I played on Rigby meant nothing. All that mattered was how I was let down after all the worry I went through. Nothing else that would happen today would matter.<p>

I parked the golf cart in front of the garage and sighed. I went inside the house and Rigby ran up to me.

"Okay Mordecai! I've asked everyone around and they swear they haven't deleted my Shooter Booter profile, so that only leaves you. Why did you delete it!" he whined.

"It's not deleted. I just put it on a memory card. It's underneath my bed," I said uncaringly and sad. I went into the living room and started to play Dig Champs.

Rigby noticed how I sounded and sat down next to me on the couch.

"You okay dude?" He asked.

"…I've been better."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Some announcements: I have cleaned up my first 3 chapters. (Fixed grammar mistakes or missing letters.) What can I say? I'm sort of a perfectionist when it comes to that sort of thing. However if I still make slight mistakes in later chapters, well that's just human, it won't be anything big though. Regardless, I will be taking the upmost care of this story. Also I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers! This is my first time getting more than ten chapters done of anything I've ever written, so all the feedback really means a lot. :) But you are, in no means, near the end of this story…**

**Preparations**

APRIL 3rd, 2011

April 2nd wasn't even worth remembering. All I did was sulk and play video games the whole day. I didn't tell Rigby what happened. I didn't want to talk about it, and the whole day he was just trying to figure out what was wrong, but I lied and said it was nothing. It was all just a shock to me. All that planning and it only took a few minutes for it to be blown to hell. Those same words kept echoing in my head.

_ "Mordecai, I'm very touched by what you said. As you know though, I already have a boyfriend."_

She was touched by what I said. Does that mean, she might still have feelings for me?

_No, no. Now I'm just sounding desperate_.

I don't know what to think anymore.

But April 2nd wasn't really uneventful. My boss, Benson, came back from the hospital. The crack on his glass head was wrapped up and the doctors said it had to stay there for another week or two. The damage to his head must've been serious, seeing how his speech was altered in some way. Some of his words would slur a little and he couldn't yell like he used to. (A plus for Rigby and I) We gave him a rundown of what happened while he was out, including how Muscleman had sold us out and ran. He was furious after hearing this but had to calm down, since the added stress gave him a headache. I have to admit, it was nice having him back, it's just going to suck when he's back to his old self.

It was noon, and I was still in bed, miserable. I was completely not in the mood to go to the coffee shop or anywhere for that matter. Just sulk and forget. My cell phone had vibrated next to me on the pillow. I was hoping it wasn't Margaret, I didn't feel like talking about it. When I saw the ID, it was actually a text from Rhonda on Shell's phone.

**[Shell]:** Hey, whatsup? –Rhonda rox-

I decided since I hadn't talk to anyone since yesterday, I might as well talk to her. Her cheerful disposition could probably lighten me up.

**[Me]:** Not too good.

**[Shell]:** Aww…whats wrong with my Mordo? :( -Rhonda rox-

I don't know why, but I couldn't help feeling warm inside when I read that. Wait a minute…how did she even know my nickname?

**[Me]:** How did you know my nickname?

**[Shell]:** Shell told me. That's okay right? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Yeah it's fine, just surprised me

**[Shell]:** K, so anyway, what's wrong? –Rhonda rox-

It was strange. Even though she was texting me, I felt as though I could actually hear her voice. It sounded caring, happy, innocent. Even with how she texted, she somehow was able to portray emotions; from smiley faces to those three dots, it all seemed like she really wanted me to know how she felt. Sure other people do the same thing but this all felt…different.

**[Me]:** It's this girl. I told her how I felt 2 days ago but she didn't feel the same. Now I'm just depressed.

**[Shell]:** Aww…Mordo…Are you going to be okay? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Idk, It's just…now I have to start over. But I don't want to start over; my heart is only set on Margaret.

**[Shell]:** Well what exactly did she say? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** That she was touched by what I said but she already had a boyfriend.

**[Shell]:** Well think about Mordecai it, if you were already in a relationship and one of your friends admitted how she felt, would you just accept that and leave the person you already with just so you can satisfy the other? –Rhonda rox-

Now at first, it sounded like she was trying to offend me, but as I read it over again, I realized she was making a point. I understood it, but Margaret in particular was a different case.

**[Me]:** Well no, I wouldn't, but you don't understand. Margaret has dated a lot of jerks in the past. Now she has this new one…

**[Shell]:** Is he a jerk too? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Well I don't know yet. I'll find out at her party soon.

**[Shell]:** Well if he's a jerk, then go for her, if not, then maybe it's best for you to move on. –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** I guess, I mean there is this one girl, Adria, but…well something happened in the past and I don't know if I want to take that risk again.

**[Shell]:** Maybe she's changed. You never know. –Rhonda rox-

She had a point; I mean it was the past. Plus it might be easier to make Adria my girlfriend since we've been friends for years.

I suddenly felt a sudden feeling of relief: As if Rhonda said exactly what I needed her to say. I actually felt…better.

**[Me]:** You're right…thanks Rhonda, I needed that.

**[Shell]:** Needed what? –Rhonda rox-

**[Me]:** Everything you said. You cheered me up, I feel better now because of you.

**[Shell]:** Oh Mordo, I like talking to you, I'm glad I could help ;) u know? -Rhonda rox-

I smiled to myself after reading that.

"Everyone! In the living room! Important meeting!" Skips' voice yelled. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Pops and Rigby sat on the couch. Skips and Benson stood in front of the TV. I took a seat in between Pops and Rigby.

"It's okay Skips, I think I can talk now," Benson whispered to him. Skips nodded and went behind the couch and rested his arms on the head rest. Benson cleared his throat. He really wanted to prove that he was getting better.

"Okay…as you know our beloved friend High Five Ghost has truly moved on and is no longer with us…"

Pops sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. I patted him on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Which means that we need to arrange a proper funeral for him; now we don't know when exactly this will be but we have started planning. Does anyone know if High Fives has any extended family besides his brother and father?"

We all shook our heads.

"Okay…well I'll ask them to see if there's anyone else that will be able to attend including any of his friends. I'll need the rest of you to help set up. You know make up seating and guest lists. Probably get someone to sing. Anything really, he deserves the best."

It broke my heart to hear all this. This was really goodbye to HFG. Sure he may have seemed like a jerk when he was with Muscleman but when alone, he was really nice. Maybe Muscleman was just a bad influence on him. I wonder what he would have been like if he never meet Muscleman. I would do everything I could to help out with this funeral.

"Also, I know everyone hates Muscleman for what he did, including me. If I do find him, I'll be sure to take care of him accordingly. Make sure that he is kept out of the funeral at all times."

_You don't need to tell me twice._

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and everyone went their separate ways. Skips helped Benson look for any of HFG's friends and relatives, while Pops made the invitations. Rigby and I sat on the couch thinking of anyone who could do something special in his honor; singing, dancing, etc. Nothing came to mind. The only singer I could think of, was Angel, but there was no way in H I was inviting him.<p>

My cell phone vibrated, it was a text from unknown contact.

**[Me]:** Who is this?

**[Unknown]:** It's Rhonda

**[Me]:** Really? Hold on let me add you to my contacts.

I added her name.

**[Rhonda]:** Yes really. Now you have my number and I won't need to contact you using Shell's phone :)

I blushed at that.

_Guess that's one way of getting a number._

**[Rhonda]:** So how's it going?

**[Me]:** I'll tell you about later, I need to brainstorm on something.

I didn't feel like recapping everything that happened with HFG and the funeral we were planning. It would just be too much at the moment.

**[Rhonda]:** Okay, I understand

**[Me]:** Thanks Rhonda.

**[Rhonda]:** Please, call me Ronnie :)

**[Me]:** Okay Ronnie ;) I'm guessing were friends now since you gave me your nickname?

**[Rhonda]:** Well yeah, I thought we already were?

**[Me]:** We were, and were are.

**[Rhonda]:** Yay! :) I'll talk to you later Mordo.

_Ronnie huh? I like her._

_ Who is this girl though?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Probably my most violent chapter. This chapter may be sad for some people and I encourage everyone to hear the song that will be played in the chapter. It really fits. Also, if you saw the latest episode for Regular Show (The one with the egg hat), anyone realize how it used "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, when I had used it in my earlier chapter (Chapter 5) before the episode even premiered? Coincidence?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Funeral<span>**

APRIL 9th 2011

Today was the day: High Fives Ghost's funeral. I can't believe I'm actually saying this.

The entire park was closed off for the whole day. We set up a nice spot to hold the service near one of the park's larger trees. One of the oldest actually. I sometimes saw HFG hanging out there during his free time, away from Muscleman. There were enough seats for all of his friends and family that could attend. Unfortunately, only HFG's father and brother were the only family that still lived in the mortal world as ghosts. Everyone else had gone to their eternal rest. He did however have a lot of his friends come and surprisingly, a lot of them were pretty cool. Better than Muscleman. It made me wonder why I never saw him hang out with them more often.

We couldn't find any good entertainment. And even if we did, we wouldn't know what would be appropriate. All of us at the park really didn't know much about HFG and his interest. He was always too busy hanging out with Muscleman and barely hung out with the rest of us as much.

_Ugh I'm getting tired of saying his name…Muscleman you bastard._

It was 2:00pm, the service would start at 2:30; half of the guest came early, including HFG's ghost father and brother. They were all depressed and really didn't talk much unless they were spoken to, then they would let it all out and cry in the person shoulder. I couldn't blame them, his leaving was so untimely. I wondered what would have happen if we hadn't used "The Filter". If there could have been another way, HFG wouldn't have been sucked up along with the other spirits and could still be here.

Rigby and I weren't big fans of dressing in formal. The only time we would, would be at weddings and funerals. Normally at funerals we just wore a white dress shirt, black tie, and black jacket. This time though, we actually wore pants with them. Pants! I don't think Rigby ever wore pants and the last time I wore pants was when I hung out with the blonds. So today we gave HFG our fullest respect by wearing pants.

The wind was blowing at a calm rate giving a slight chill in the air. It was mostly cloudy and a glimpse of the sun would show up every so often. I crossed my arms to try and keep warm. Benson walked up to me dressed in formal.

"Do we have everything together?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just need to wait for the other guests," I scanned the area to see if there was anyone else on the way. "If there are any more…"

"We'll give them fifteen more minutes then we'll start."

I nodded and Benson walked away. My eyes started to water up. I wiped my eyes before one tear could run on my face. Just then, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I peeked over my shoulder to see Eileen's face and her arm extended.

_How was she able to reach me?_

Then I looked down to see Rigby lifting her up so that she could pat my shoulder. Margaret was behind them, giggling to herself.

"Eileen! Margaret! What are you doing here?" I said happily.

"Rigby told me about the whole thing, then I told Margaret," Eileen said.

"We thought that since we saw High Fives…go, we should attend to send our condolences, even if we didn't know him," Margaret added.

"This is very well appreciated you guys! Thank you!"

"You guys are our friends. It's no problem at all."

I hugged Margaret and Eileen with tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"We are here today to honor the memory of High Five Ghost. He…he was one of my oldest employees, next to Skips. He always did what he was supposed to and even if he was hanging with a certain person, who's name shall not be said, he was still able to get work down. I just wish…" Benson paused, about to choke up. "I just wish I could've have known him more as a friend. He truly is someone we can never forget." And with that Benson sat down in his seat next to Skips, who patted his back in comfort. The preacher we hired had already given his part at the beginning of the service but he wasn't that good. He barely knew anything about High Fives, even though we told him who he was; he still managed to screw it up. It was up to all of us at the park to make up for that disgrace of a preacher, by giving our best when speaking for HFG.<p>

There were two columns of seating and in front of that was the tree. There, hung multiple pictures of HFG. The first time he arrived at the park, some pictures of him hanging out with his friends (Including Muscleman) and the portrait that me and the rest of us took together in our formal wear. There were also a collection of bouquets; most of them white symbolizing HFG's spirit.

We all waited for the next person to walk up and say their part, but everyone just stayed still. Not a sound could be heard; only the wind that blew and the leaves that rustled. I'm guessing everyone was trying to think of what to say. One person went up but cried before even finishing a sentence and walked off. That just made everyone else more nervous to speak. It's hard to speak at a funeral. Sometimes your feelings get the best of you and you literally can't say a thing. Two more people spoke up, each talking about the good times they had with HFG and how much they missed him. They were both pretty touching and made me laugh, especially when they said that when they first met him they'd always use him for pranks and how he used to be the life of the party, with his unique skill at juggling multiple items and being able to slide float through people, just to freak them out. The jokes helped lighten things up.

One other guy walked up and tried to think of something to say. He then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"High Fives Ghost was someone that I can always say, was someone I wish I could be. He…" He stopped midway and squinted his eyes down the center of the aisle of seating, almost as if he saw something…or someone.

"Muscleman?" He said in shock. All of us turned our heads and gasped at who we saw. It _was_ Muscleman. He still had the same haircut as before but it seemed like he aged a little and his expression was dark. He wore a white button up, with a black jacket and dress pants and shoes. My blood began to boil. What the fuck was he doing here!

I quickly got up from chair in fury. I approached him and shoved him, causing him to stumble a few feet.

"Why the fuck are you here Muscleman?" I yelled.

"To see my bro loser! I heard people talking about it." He shoved me harder and caused me to stumble more than he did. "Who do you think you are pushing Mordecai? Who are you trying to impress?"

I was so enraged that I could barely come out with the right words. "I'm not trying to impress anyone," I forced myself. "I just want you gone from here!" And with that I charged him and tackled him onto the ground. I could hear his head smack down on the hardened ground. I grabbed him by his jacket collar and jerked him around continuously but it was cut short when he flipped over and knocked me off. I was on the ground wondering what just happened. I looked up at the sky and then to the side seeing Muscleman about to kick me while I'm down, doing his terrible, annoying scream.

"Both of you knock it out!" Someone shouted. He ran up to Muscleman and tried to subdue him, but Muscleman pushed him to the ground and tried to advance towards me. I picked myself from off the ground, and as his fist was about to make contact with my face, I caught it and pushed his arm back. He tried to hit me with his other fist but I did the same to that one as well. We had our hands locked up, and like bucking deer, tried to force the other one back. I had had it. I had it with him and how he acted, how much of a jerk he was, how much his scream annoyed the fuck out of me, how he sold us out and stole money from innocent preachers…how he used High Fives departure to get away with it all. Once all that added up, a feeling of strength, coursed through my veins and brought out the beast within me. I forced Muscleman on the ground, grabbed his head, and slammed it on the ground harder than before. This time, I knew I heard something break. A devilish smile formed on my face. I was hurting him now.

He rubbed the back of his head in pain, but that wasn't the smartest move. It left me open to sucker punch him in his jaw. My fist made contact with his bumpy skin as it flapped in response to my punch. He tried to spit out his blood, but I didn't give him a chance. I punched him once again, but this time in his pig like nose. His nose began to bleed, but I wasn't going to give him time to recover. The sounds of everyone else shouting at us to stop was drowned out by the sounds of Muscleman groaning in pain. Hearing him groan like that proved he wasn't the tough guy he made himself out to be. That he was nothing but a punk. He started to cry.

"Oh now you want to cry?" I taunted. I punched him in his mouth and I could see that when he opened his mouth, it was filled with blood and his some of his teeth were on his tongue about to be swallowed. I punched him once more so he could swallow them involuntarily. I felt a strong pair of hands grabbed me by shoulder. I could tell they were Skips.

"Let it go Mordecai. He's not worth it," He said.

"No…I NEED to finish this!" I was able to shake off his hands like they were nothing and freed one hand off of Muscleman to push him aside. I was in shock that I actually did that to him, a big guy like Skips. He was just as surprised as I was and so was everyone else for what I could see for those quick seconds.

_Anger truly changes you._

I grabbed Muscleman by his throat and looked him in the eyes. "Why? Why did you do this?" I said in anger.

"I don't know what you talking about," he mumbled. The blood in his mouth made him gurgle a little bit.

"You used High Five Ghost as an excuse to do what you did! You damn near sold us out and stole money from a bunch of preachers! Now, you come here expecting that you are going to be welcome and act like nothing happened?"

"Listen bro-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BRO!"

"Mordecai, I-"

"You know what; I don't even want to hear it! I've had it with your crap! I've had it." I put my hands around his throat and squeezed. The bones in his neck started to stiffen as he tried to gain breath, but I didn't allow him the chance. His disgusting breath blew in my face as he heaved in my face: Big mistake for him. I squeezed harder, content with every time the bastard squirmed. I was close, the bones in his neck loosened a little, as if he was giving up.

_Just a little more._

"MORDECAI! GET OFF!" Like being pulled by a tornado, I was lifted off Muscleman by Skips.

"I almost had him!" I yelled.

"And if you did, we would've had another funeral on our hands. That's the last thing we need. Just…just go in the house and cool down," he said. He looked at me with understanding eyes, as if he felt the same way I did, but in a way also telling me, "Not like this." As I made my way to the house, I was patted on the shoulder by one of High Fives friends; he nodded in approve mouthing, "It's okay." Everyone else nodded their heads as well.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room, sniffling every now and again. Here I thought Muscleman was ruining the funeral, but I was at fault too. I could've kept my cool…well I could've. I heard the doorknob turn, and small feet walking in.<p>

"Mordecai, you in here?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, hey man."

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"I don't know dude. This whole day just took a strange turn."

"Dude you should know this by now. Since when is anything _not_ strange around here?"

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled. Rigby sat down next to me.

"You know, the whole time you were beating up Muscleman, people were trying to pull you off."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. You must've really been in the zone. A lot of people tried stopping you but you were just locked on to Muscleman, as if you totally forgot the rest of your surroundings."

"Wow, I feel terrible."

"Don't be dude. Some were actually cheering you on. HFG would be proud."

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah, if he knew what Muscleman did."

There was a short pause after that.

"You know, the police are going to take him in for questioning and try to give the money back to all those preachers."

"Well good."

"Mordecai, the service isn't over."

"What? I thought it did."

"Everyone wanted to hear your eulogy."

I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

"No one blames you for what you did Mordecai. Neither do I."

"…" I started tearing up again, but this time, in happiness. "Aw come here dude!" I went up to him and gave him a big bro hug. He hugged back. I was lucky to have a friend like him. We got up from the couch and went to the door.

"You know I realized something Mordecai."

"What?"

"After seeing you take down Muscleman, I know for sure I can never beat you at punchies."

"Hahaha, definitely!" I faked a punch toward him and flinched harder than he used to. I laughed and patted him on the back.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone, Mordecai is here!" Rigby yelled as we stepped out. Everyone stood in attention and watched me as I went up to the center to make my speech. I cleared my throat and took time to gather myself. Everyone had their eyes on me, encouraging me to speak. I gained the courage to talk.<p>

**["New World" by Charice]**

"Well…I gotta admit this is kinda weird. I knock a dude out and here I am giving a eulogy." Collective chuckles could be heard. "I really didn't know High-Five Ghost…well not as a friend, but more as a co-worker. The time I did spend with him, wasn't really much. I can now see that after hearing all of your words for him, I realize that I was missing a lot."

**Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time**

**I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here**

**Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once**

**Cause you are such a precious part of me**

**And there's no one who'll fill my broken heart**

"I wish I could've known him as a friend or hung out with him when he was by himself to see just what a good guy he was…It's funny. I barely knew him, yet I fought for his honor. I guess deep down he was always my friend."

**Oh but now, I have realized  
>The reason why I live in this world,<br>Even you have left me here alone,  
>I found the way where I can get hope for the future<strong>

"Everyone in this park is like family in some way and with that he was close to me and to everyone else here. I can understand everyone being saddened by his departure, but there is a bright side to this. He finally gets to rest. Finally gets to have peace in the great beyond and see all of his old friends again. I can't imagine what it must be like for all of you, but trust me when I say this; he's in all of us and always will be."

**Baby, I'm gonna see the new world  
>With nothing but the love you gave me<br>Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared  
>Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world<br>With nothing but the strength you gave me  
>There's nothing to be afraid of,<br>I know your love will lead me where I should be  
>Even if it is dark and hard time for me,<br>I don't wanna give up my hope**

Everyone stood up from their seats and clapped. I stepped away from the center and walked down the aisle. There, all of everyone; Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Benson, all gathered around me saying, "You did good." And giving me hugs. Even me and Rigby shared a hug. I started to cry. Tears of joy, of relief, of sadness. I felt happy for High Fives. I knew he'd be okay, but it was still hard that he was gone. I dug my face into Skips' shoulder and cried for a good five minutes, knowing I was possibly soaking his fur, but he was cool with it. Everyone would leave with high spirits.

* * *

><p>The moon was of a waning crescent, and the sky was filled with stars. Me, in only my white shirt and tie sat on the porch stairs of the house, taking in the beauty of the night sky and looking back on what a big day I had. Margaret and Eileen stayed so that we could all just have time to hang out and reflect on the day and how we would progress from here. Rigby joined me on the porch and started stargazing, so did Margaret and Eileen. We didn't say anything to each other. We just looked at the sky. I then saw something truly beautiful. I saw what looked to be a constellation of HFG's hand, almost as if he was giving a high-five to us from up above. I raised my hand and opened my palm. Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen saw me in confusion, then looked up and saw what I saw. They too put their hands in the air and opened their palms. We all gave one last high-five, to High-Five Ghost.<p>

**Pray for all the things in this world  
>And believe in the power of our love<br>Sing a song of tomorrow  
>Now we are not alone<br>And we come to life again  
>A new day will come to you, for you and me<strong>

**Baby, I'm gonna see the new world**  
><strong>With nothing but the love you gave me<strong>  
><strong>Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world<strong>  
><strong>With nothing but the strength you gave me<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing to be afraid of,<strong>  
><strong>I know your love will lead me where we should be<strong>  
><strong>Even if it is dark and hard time for us,<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna give up our hope<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter and I'm even sorrier if the next one will come late as well. Let's just say theirs this new game coming out (Mass Effect 3) and I will try with all my might to pry myself away from it so I won't forget to add a new chapter XD No need to worry though. I'll be considerate and try to update as soon as possible. And, I encourage all of you, to give one last high-five to High-Five Ghost. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: The next few chapters may or may not be short, but are rich in content. Also, two things: I have a published a new Regular Show story. It's completely unrelated to this story. Number two, some of my readers have been asking me why this story is ****rated-M. Well this is a mature story, but I think one of the questions I have gotten is, "Will there be a lemon?" I shall answer that question now. Yes there will be. I won't tell when or why, but there will be. :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Power of Texts<span>**

APRIL 11th, 2011

Things ran normally at the park after the funeral. Just a little more quiet now is all. Today in general was just boring: Nothing to do, not even anything on TV could change that. I sat in the living room when the sun was setting in the late evening, bringing in an orange light into the room. I gazed out the window to see the now darker sun setting behind the trees. I couldn't help but smile; there was just nothing like a sunset that brought me in a better mood. No matter how much of a bad or boring day you're having, a sunset reminds you it's the end of the day and a new fresh day will await you. My cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was Margaret.

**[Margaret]: **Hey.

**[Me]: **What's up?

**[Margaret]: **Nothing much. You?

**[Me]:** Bored, but calm.

**[Margaret]: **Well at least you're relaxed. Hey can I ask you for a favor?

**[Me]: **What?

**[Margaret]:** You and I worked well with that project we did. Think you could help me with future projects if I need it?

_Why is my body temperature rising? No! Stop thinking like that._

**[Me]:** Sure.

**[Margaret]: **Thanks!

**[Me]: **It would be great to work with you.

**[Margaret]: **I'm not that smart though.

_I couldn't stand seeing that. She is smart and I'd let you her know that_.

**[Me]: **You are smart. You buckled down and took charge. I've never seen a girl so into her work and being so independent.

**[Margaret]: **Aww, thanks Mordecai :)

**[Me]: **Yeah, I've worked with a lot of people in projects before, and I'm the only one doing most of the work. That changed with you.

**[Margaret]:** Awwww, thank you.

This was getting too easy, but then I stopped myself. I couldn't help but remember April 1st. I mean was I flirting with her? Was I making her uncomfortable? Only one way to find out.

**[Me]:** What can I say, the compliments won't stop. Omg I'm sorry.

I had to say that. Just in case she didn't like that.

**[Margaret]:** Why are you sorry?

I had to let her know what was going on, what I was thinking.

**[Me]:** Well, after that day…that I confessed. It just feels weird, it feels like I'm flirting with you and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

I sent the message, not looking at my phone. I was afraid what I'd get back. That's the thing about texts; once you send it, there's no going back.

**[Margaret]:** Mordecai, I'm not uncomfortable. It's fine. You won't believe how many guys are my friends, but still try to flirt with me.

_Oh really? I had no idea._

**[Me]:** I know. It's just the side of me…

**[Margaret]:** What side?

**[Me]:** Well one side of me knows we're just friends, while the other side of me wants more. Just doesn't want me to forget.

**[Margaret]:** Mordecai, that's cute. I know what you mean .I've dealt with this kind of thing with other guys before. You'll get over me.

**[Me]:** I hope so. I mean do you know how hard it would be to love someone else, while I feel the way I feel for you.

Am I really saying this?

**[Margaret]:** I completely understand. Mordecai, you can talk to me about anything. Look, maybe you don't even like me. Maybe it's just because I'm different from the other girls you meet.

**[Me]:** That may be it. After all, when I used to confess my feelings to other girls, they just shrugged it off and acted like it was nothing. You were different; sincere and compassionate about it.

**[Margaret]:** That's because I hate people like that! People who instantly judge you. You're such a nice guy. You're always quiet, but once you're relaxed, you show you more crazy side and I mean that in a good way.

**[Me]:** I'm a very shy guy. I just get so afraid of what others might think: I kind of just keep it safe. That's how I was with you.

**[Margaret]:** Well it's time to have some confidence. :) Stand tall and show your inner weird.

**[Me]:** Trust me, there's no shortage of that here lol

**[Margaret]:** Yeah, I think I can relate to that a little ;)

I'm guessing she remembered the whole "Solids" thing.

Just then, Benson came into the room.

"Hey Mordecai, I'm taking the guys out to eat. Wanna come along?"

"Wait, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Well after all that's happened…. I figured we'd just have some downtime you know, something to recharge our batteries."

I smiled lightly at him, "I'd like that."

"Well get ready, we'll be leaving in five. We have to get there early so we can find some good seats." He walked away and into the kitchen to get his keys.

"Yeah, I'll be ready." I took some time to remember the conversation Margaret and I just had. And to think, it was all through texts! I couldn't thank her enough for how much she made me feel just a little bit better.

**[Me]:** I gotta go. My boss is taking us all out to dinner.

**[Margaret]:** Cool, have fun.

**[Me]:** Yeah, and Margaret, thanks for the talk…You're a true friend.

**[Margaret]:** Whenever you need to talk about anything, I'm here.

**[Me]:** And I'm glad you are. :) I'll talk to you later.

**[Margaret]:** See ya.

Was I true with my words though? Do I only consider her just a friend? I mean a love this strong can't pass over night. I don't think I've ever felt this strongly for someone else. And me not seeing her boyfriend yet also adds to it. What if he _wasn't _right for her, then I'd be more entitled to be with her. No matter what would happen, I would still love her.

As a friend or as something more, I would still love her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Grade Change**

APRIL 13th, 2011

"Just a few more days," I said in excitement while eating my cereal.

"A few more days till what?" Rigby asked.

"Until 'Detective Man' comes out; I'll play that game to death once I get it."

"Yeah, until Benson tells you to get off. You know how much he hates video games."

"Yeah, you have a point…still, I'm pumped."

"No kidding. You still haven't shut up about it."

I took my last bite and put the bowl in the sink. "I feel like a coffee: You up for the Coffee Shop?"

"Sure, I mean it's been a while since we just went there to relax."

"And you want to see Eileen," I chuckled.

"That too," Rigby blushed.

"I still can't believe it."

"What?"

"You and Eileen. Most of the time knowing her, you were annoyed by her, then after the camping trip and the demon attack, you two are a couple."

"Yeah, I guess it is strange. Maybe it was destiny."

"Could be."

"Well then enough talk, let's get going." Rigby got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>Rigby was right, it has been awhile since we went to the coffee shop to just "relax". I mean sure, we'd go there every so often, but we'd always be interrupted by Benson telling us to get back to work. Now, with no chores to do and a full day ahead of us, we could just relax.<p>

Rigby and I took our regular seats. Margaret greeted us.

"Hey guys," Margaret said, slightly upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I-"

"Waitress!" A customer called.

"I'll be right back. Coming!" Margaret left to aid the customer.

"Man I hope she's okay," I said.

"She'll be fine. Hey, where's Eileen?"

"I don't know…oh there she is." She was clearing off tables.

"Hey Eileen, over here!" Rigby shouted.

"Hold on," she responded and then went into the kitchen. Rigby kept her eyes on her. I laughed.

"What now?" Rigby said slight annoyed.

"All this time, you tease me about drooling over Margaret, now you're doing it with Eileen."

"Well yeah, but how can't I? I mean my god, she looks awesome today. There's something about that work outfit that turns me on."

"Okay hold on. Since when have you gotten 'turned on' by anything all of sudden?"

"Since her," he said dreamily.

"I really am starting to think you're someone else and the real Rigby is held up somewhere," I joked.

_ He's finally maturing._

Margaret came back to our table a moment later.

"Now where was I?" She said resting her hands on the table.

"You were upset about something," Rigby said.

"Oh right. It's about the project you, me and Eileen did."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I ended up getting a low C."

"That's not so bad."

"Well no, but in my case it is. My current grade average makes it so that I need grades B and over to get back up to a decent percentage. C's and anything lower aren't going to help."

"Was there any reason why you got a C? I mean everything seemed fine."

"That's what I said. I was going to go up to the college to ask why but…I'm just not in the mood."

"Maybe I can go."

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to."

A smile appeared upon her face. "Are you sure?"

"I insist. It will only be a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. I'll be right back. Oh, what's the name of your professor?"

"W. Smith."

"Got it." I went into the golf cart and went to the college.

* * *

><p>The college still looked the same since the last time I was there; still dark and gloomy. I got to the reception desk to see an old lady looking at files on the computer.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" I whispered to her.

"Oh yes, may I help you?" She asked in an innocent, 'grandma' like voice.

"I'm looking for a Professor W. Smith. I need to talk to him."

"Are you a student?"

"No, I'm speaking for one."

"For who exactly?"

"Margaret, she's a red robin."

"Oh yes, if that the case, he should be in his classroom. Room 2145, just that way." She pointed to one of the halls. "Just take a left after going down that hall and it's the first door on you right."

"Thank you."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Professor Smith?" I said lightly knocking on the opened door. He seemed very invested in one of the books he was reading.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Mordecai. I helped Margaret out with her recent presentation."

"Oh, you're that guy who played out that British accent right?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled. "Ah nice to see you again. How may I help you?"

"It's about the grade she got on that assignment."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, come on. I mean surely she deserved more than a C."

"There were some errors with the presentation."

"But a C? I watched her from the sidelines as she did her part. She didn't stutter or mumble, or even look at the notecards too much. She kept her eyes on the audience and kept on topic, the same goes for me and Eileen. Surely that deserves higher than a C."

The professor pondered for a while, thinking about what I said. Margaret did deserve a better grade. With all the work she put into it and all the preparation, she earned it.

"Well you do have a point. You guys presented quite well. Perhaps I did grade a bit harshly. How about a…a high B? Eight-six percent?"

"…Yeah," I smiled. "That's good."

"Alright, I'll just enter it in and her grade should be higher."

"Thanks, she'll really appreciate this."

"I'm sure she will. She's a great student. Lots of potential."

"I can tell."

"Well then," Prof. Smith got up from his seat. "I got to say, you are quite the character. It's been nice meeting you." He extended his hand to shake mine. He had a firm grasp.

"Mordecai right?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"…well Mordecai, you have a good day."

"You too." I left the classroom with a smile on my face. I'm glad I helped Margaret with this.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm back," I said as walked into the Coffee Shop.<p>

"That was quick," Margaret said.

"Yeah well, let's just say once you get home, your grade should be higher."

"You convinced him to change it?"

"Yep, an eighty-six percent."

"You didn't threaten him, did you?" Rigby asked.

"What? No! I just talked to him on how Margaret deserved a better grade."

"Aw, thanks Mordecai." Margaret hugged me.

"No problem, glad to help." I said slightly blushing. _I react this mildly to her hugs; I can only imagine how I'd react to s kiss on the cheek._

"Well now that we got that out of the way, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the regular. You too Rigby? Rigby?" I found out he wasn't sitting next to me. Margaret and I looked around and soon found Rigby sitting with Eileen, playing footsies. We shared a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I didn't have the time. I think RigbyxEileen fans will like this chapter. You'll see…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Relationship Status<span>**

APRIL 20th, 2011

Finally, finally, finally! "Detective Man" finally came out yesterday. I was one of the first to be at the game store to pick it up. The cover was what really blew me away: A cool detective holding a handgun with an awesome background. I took a whiff of the lamented case and was brought into a gamer high. Even the cashier complimented me on getting it saying, "I wish I could play that right now instead ringing it up. It's torture man." I rushed back home to play it, and to my luck, Benson was out running errands, leaving me some much needed playtime. As the game was loading, my palms grew sweaty and my heart raced. I was like a teenage girl at a boy band concert. Just as I was about to start, my phone rang. Margaret had invited me out to lunch along with Eileen. I had to make a tough choice. Play a game I had waited for months for, or hang out with my best friends. I soon had a 'Skips' moment, and chose hanging out with my friends.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. We went to diner not too far from the park. Margaret told me it was one of those 'old time' diners that just felt like home. She was right. The waiters were polite and the service was great. The music they played in the background was a mixture of music from the 40's to the 60's. I felt like wearing a top hat and tapping my foot to the music. The floors were colored stoned and there slick, smooth patterned walls. The windows were kept clean daily and the seating was flawless. We all ordered the sandwiches, which the diner was very famous for. I got a ham and cheese melt, and it was the best I had ever tasted. It was toasted to a point where the bread was crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside, and the gooey cheese mixed in beautifully with the smoked ham causing a magical concoction of flavor.<p>

Now, what baffled me was this. Margaret had got a melt like mine, but didn't finish it. I mean she barely touched it. She told me before she has some eating issues at times, but it still worried me. Plus, she kept saying how tired she felt. She had told me before she had insomnia, but that still didn't stop my worrying. It was weird. All this time I knew her and never would I have thought she had these problems. It felt terrible knowing that it took a project for me to know her better. That I couldn't just work up the courage to just hang out with her. But, I didn't let that ruin the entire day for me, at least I got to hang out with some friends. It's nice to be outside the house for a change.

* * *

><p>Now, today was a different story. I kept my ass on that sofa for the longest, becoming completely indulged in the gaming experience. I had a tall glass of cola to keep me energized. Just then, my phone vibrated. It was Rhonda aka Ronnie. Me and her had been chatting for a while. You know, just random conversations to pass the time, but it was fun. She was a good mood booster.<p>

**[Rhonda]:** Hey Mordo! Guess what?

**[Me]:** What?

**[Rhonda]: **I just had my first kiss! Oh Mordo, it was magical.

All of a sudden, I had this weird 'punch to the gut' feel. Well more like a punch to the heart. I felt jealous somehow. I wanted to kiss her. I don't know why, I just did.

_Wait? Where the fuck is all this coming from?_

I ignored the thought and answered back.

**[Me]:** That's great. How did it feel?

**[Rhonda]: **I can't really say. We just kissed for 2 mins. It was just, Oh Mordo, it was wonderful.

**[Me]:** Okay, hey I'll talk to later.

**[Rhonda]: **K, see ya ;)

_Why am feeling jealous? I don't know her that well._

"Hey Mordecai, can I talk to you about something?" Rigby came from the back, sounding concerned.

_Good timing, something to get my mind off this._

"What's wrong dude?" I asked while my eyes were still locked on the screen.

"Well it personal. Can you pause the game really quick?"

This time I was starting to get worried. What was he getting at? I paused the game.

"Is there problem man? You can talk to me about it," I said sympathetically.

"It's not a problem. I just thought we'd talk about something. Bro to bro?"

"And that would be?"

"It's about Eileen."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah man, it's great. I just feel like…like…" His tail started to twitch and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Like?" I said, getting him to go on.

"…I want to take the relationship to the next level."

"You two are already together, what did you have in mind?" I got my cola and drank what was left of it.

"I…I…I think…I'm ready to…have sex with her."

I did a spit take spraying everything in its range. The TV, the coffee table, even the gaming system. Did I…did I really just hear what I think I heard?

"What…what did you say?" I said between coughs.

"I'm ready to have sex with her. After all this time knowing her, I think we've built some tension. I just can't stop thinking of…you know…"

No, I didn't want to know. I mean Rigby having sex? The same guy who can't throw a punch? The same guy who sucks at games? The same guy who's afraid of British taxis? The same guy who whines when he doesn't get his way? He's so small and so is Eileen. Just imagining those two doing…IT, I just…I can't…GAH!

"Well, um…if you're going to do…this, you'll need some kind of protection."

"Oh I'm way ahead of you; I'm getting condoms in every size just to be sure."

_I don't even want to know…_

"Well man, that's…good for you. Just be sure you're ready. This is a very emotional thing you'll be doing."

"I know man, and I'm ready."

'Good…good."

"You okay dude?"

"I'm a…I'm just gonna…lay down for a bit. Here." I gave him the controller. "Enjoy yourself." I went upstairs leaving him confused and baffled.

Rigby and Eileen doing it…Why can't I wrap my head around that?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've had some serious Writer's Block and seeing how my true life experiences play into this story, the memories are difficult to put in writing, since it's very detailed and hard to remember exactly. Again, I'm sorry for the wait on this. This is one of my longest chapters. I'm just glad I was able to get this chapter done for all of you to enjoy :)**

**Campfire Party**

APRIL 28th, 2011

"You heading out Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Yep, to Margaret's birthday party, remember?" I said while grabbing my spare key to the house.

"Oh yeah, right. Hope you have fun, tell Eileen I said 'Hi'."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna chill today."

"I'm surprised…"

"Huh?"

"I thought you'd want to hang out with your girlfriend."

"Eileen told me that it's best for couples to have space once and awhile."

"Okay, that's it," I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What?"

I laughed, "You have been hanging out with Eileen a lot."

"She knows a lot about relationships…" Rigby started to frown and lowered his head. "She told me she used to read books about relationships, hoping that whatever she learned, would work on me, and I ignored her the whole time. God, I was an idiot."

"Hey, you two are together now. That's what matters." I patted Rigby on the back, cheering him up.

"You're right, we are together now. We love each other, I mean; I was talking about planning to have sex with her a week ago. Remember?"

"Hah! How could I forget? I mean that image was stuck in my head."

"What image?'

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" I slipped on my jacket.

"Do you think Eileen is interested? You know in…doing it?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, I'm just, just nervous."

"Chill man. Just play some video games and calm your nerves."

Rigby grabbed the controller and started playing. "Yeah…yeah good idea." His voice was shaky.

"You okay?"

"I wonder…I wonder how Eileen looks like naked," he said in a dazed state.

I've lost him.

"Well uh…I'm just gonna, gonna go now." I opened the door and left the house. It would be interesting to see what would happen if those two actually did do "it".

_Oh god, he's got me thinking about it now._

My phone vibrated.

**[Margaret]: **You coming?

**[Me]: **Totally!

**[Margaret]:** Awesome :D

The original idea of the party was to have a slumber party, but after that day at the diner, she decided to have a nice campfire in her backyard. Something chill, just close friends of hers would be there and we would all hang out. I had asked her what she would like for her birthday. She said that my friendship was enough for her.

_I blushed of course._

In the end though, I made her a gift. Something personal.

* * *

><p>I arrived a short time later, seeing two cars parked across the street. It was four o'clock, the sky turning a bit orange. I parked the golf cart in the driveway and walked up to the door. I took three knocks at the door, then heard bare feet on the wooden floor. The door flung open to reveal an orange cat with short cut hair and emerald green eyes. She wore black jeans and a black shirt, with a pink heart on it.<p>

"Hello?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm here for Margaret's party. I'm Mordecai."

"Ohhh! So you're Mordecai. Margaret's told me about you. Come on, come on in." She led me inside with haste and straight to the backdoor. I only got a few glimpses of the living room and kitchen, until she led me to the backdoor. She pushed the door open that led to a wooden deck: I saw a long table with six seats to my left and a grill to my right. Down the steps there was trampoline to the left, blue outlining with netting. To the far right was small a shed. In the center of the yard, there was a campfire pit with foldup chairs surrounding it. Margaret and Eileen were jumping on the trampoline.

"Hey, Margaret, Mordecai's here!" The cat yelled.

Margaret took a look towards the deck while in the air.

"Oh hey, you made it!" she said. "That's Amy next to you by the way."

"Oh, hey Amy," I shook her hand. She returned by giving me a light smile.

"Hey Mordecai!" I heard Eileen shout.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, join us!"

"On the trampoline?"

"What else?" She laughed.

"Yeah, right," I laughed nervously.

_God, that was a stupid question._

I stepped off the deck and onto the soft grass. Getting closer to the trampoline, I was able to get a better glimpse of what they were wearing. Eileen wore a pink shirt with a black skirt that went down to her knees. Margaret wore a white shirt with blue jean shorts. I pulled back the netting entrance and got onto the shaky surface. It took me awhile to gather my balance until I started to jump with them. Margaret's laugh filled me with joy, as we all bounced together.

"Happy Birthday Margaret!" I said while bouncing.

"Thanks, glad you could make it!"

"So…am I early?" I said noticing not many people here.

"No, this is all. Like I said…I only…invited the closest. Amy's in the house…and the other two guys…are out front." Margaret said, still bouncing.

"Other two?"

"Yeah, my friend Bobby and my boyfriend Repar."

Everything went silent. Not even the sound of the springs could be heard. All I heard was 'Repar'.

_This is it. I'll finally see what he looks like._

As I continued to bounce, I saw two human guys walk around the corner of the house and into the backyard. One had short cut, brown hair and a somewhat rugged face. He wore a purple shirt with grey sweat shorts and white sneakers. The other guy was blond wearing a grey tee and white sweat shorts. I tried to distinguish which one was Repar, and which one was Bobby.

"Oh, there they are now," Margaret said. She stopped bouncing and hopped off the trampoline. She then went up to one of them and gave him a hug and kissed him on the check, all seeming heartfelt. It was the guy wearing the purple shirt.

_That's…that's Repar?_

_ What the hell? I mean, it's not that the guy's ugly, but I'm a hell of a lot better looking than him._

I stopped bouncing and got off the trampoline to greet him, just to get a sense of who he was. As I got closer, Margaret and Repar noticed my footsteps and turned towards me.

"Oh Mordecai, this is Repar. Repar, Mordecai." She let go of his embrace and let him shake my hand. He had a cold, firm grip.

"Hey Mordecai," Repar said in a semi-deep voice.

"Hey," I said observing his greeting. Sure, I may not be Margaret's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be protective. I've seen too many of her boyfriends to know that all of them end up being jerks or just lame. Like a father observing his daughter's first date, I'd make sure that this guy would be right for her.

The guy next to him, Bobby, gave me a quick nod.

"Well, I'll let you guys get acquainted. I'll go get Amy and then we can get the fire started," Margaret said, going back into the house.

"So, how are you doing Mordecai?" Repar asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Alright…so you're Margaret's friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well uh, tell me about yourself man." Repar spotted a football on the ground. He picked it up and held it in his palm. "You play football?"

"I toss it around every now and again. I mostly just play video games."

"Cool, cool. You just want to toss around then?"

"Yeah, that's alright."

Repar and I went further in the yard where we'd have space to toss it around. Repar made the first throw. I caught it.

"So where do you work Mordecai?"

"At the park." I tossed the ball. "I'm a ground worker with my friend Rigby."

"How's it like?"

"Not regular, I'll tell you that. What about you?"

"I'm a sports guy, laid-back. I don't have a job. I'm still in college."

"With Margaret?"

"No, a different college. It specifies in my future career."

"Which is?" I threw the ball.

"Possibly a lawyer."

"Nice…hey where's the guy that was standing next to you earlier?" I asked with the ball in my arm.

"I don't know, probably in the house talking to Amy." We both stood there motionless for a moment. Repar broke the silence. "We need some tunes. I'll go in the house, get the laptop, and see if we can find anything. Be right back man." He nodded at me and jogged into the house. I saw Eileen sitting on the trampoline, just looking out into the sky. I went to go talk to her.

"Oh, hey Mordecai," she said in her normal, happy tone.

"Hey," I said while propping myself on the trampoline. "Everything okay? You were just sitting here by yourself, staring out into space."

"Oh I'm fine, just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Well…what do you think about me and Rigby?"

"You guys are perfect for each other. I'm happy to know you two are together." I patted her on the shoulder.

"Good, good, because I've been thinking about something."

"Shoot."

"I just…I feel like I need to do more."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Rigby, I love him, and I want to truly show that."

_Aw crap, I know where this is going._

"Um, what did you have in mind?" I said innocently, acting like I didn't know what she meant. She went up to whisper something in my ear, then sat back, blushing at what she told me.

"Crazy idea huh?" She said, still blushing.

"Not really. A lot of couples think about that at some point in their relationship."

"I know, but me doing it? I just…"

"What are your concerns?"

"…Am I attractive enough for that kind of thing?"

I had to really think about what I was going to say. The slightest mistake could ruin everything. I mean two people wanting to take their relationship to the next level, haven't talked about it to one another, and I ended up giving them advice. I didn't want to ruin it for those two…Rigby might hate me for this.

"Look, I'll be honest, Rigby's been thinking about it too."

"Really?" She said in muzzled excitement.

"Well yeah! He's fantasizing about it. He cares about you, he loves you. He's willing to do this to make this relationship better than it already is. And yes, you are attractive and Rigby thinks the same. Sure, he's was oblivious to the whole thing in the beginning, but you and me both know he was hiding something. Trust me, everything's going to be fine."

Eileen smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Thanks Mordecai."

"Anytime." I held her shoulder in support.

The wind started to pick up, sending a slight chill in the air. The sky was dark as the clouds passed by the sun temporarily.

"I got the food you guys!" Margaret yelled as she came back outside. She was carrying what looked like some hot dogs, crackers, and chocolate and Amy was carrying a box of pizza.

_I wonder what roasted pizza taste like._

Repar came out with a laptop, along with Bobby carrying some soda.

Repar yelled, "Now let's get that fire start-" Eileen had already made a fire in the pit. Everyone was shocked by this except me and Margaret. We both knew her hidden talents after the camping trip.

"Um…I've had experience this," Eileen said, slightly embarrassed. But everyone else didn't mind it all. They were actually pretty impressed.

We all took our seats after getting the food together. There were six seats surrounding the campfire. Repar sat in one seat with Margaret sitting on his lap. (Ugh.) Amy sat next to Repar to his right. To his left sat Bobby, then me, then Eileen. Eileen used the left over seat to prop her feet. For about thirty minutes I stayed silent, not really sure on what I should talk about. Amy, Bobby, Margaret, and Eileen all shared stories about the crazy stuff they used to get themselves into. I felt like a third wheel most of time and just smiled at what everyone else was smiling about. It was only until Bobby noticed this, that he said something.

"So Mordecai, tell us about yourself."

"Well, it's pretty crazy actually."

"With all the stuff we've been talking about, I think we can handle crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Okay then…" I had spent the last thirty minutes recounting the many adventures I had at the park, even some Eileen and Margaret didn't know about. I talked about all of my near death experiences as well my many encounters of other world creatures. I was going to stop, to avoid being too show-offy, but they wanted more. There were just a few things I decided not to tell and one of them was the 'double date'. Reasons why, were simple: The fact that I'd have to mention how Rigby didn't seem all amused by being with Eileen, the fact that I made a fool out of myself because of Rigby's solids, therefore pissing off Margaret at some points, and, the biggest factor, the final solid I had to do that judged whether we all would survive the night. Margaret and Eileen didn't mention this either, probably feeling the same way I did about the whole thing.

Repar was an okay guy. The whole time he had Margaret in his lap, he was never over doing it or seeming smug about it. He had some interesting stories to tell and seemed nice, but I wasn't done with him yet. As we continued to roast our food and listen to tunes from the laptop, we all got a little restless. I suggested we could just jump on the trampoline to pass the time. They all agreed, but there was a twist. A wrestling match on the trampoline.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Repar asked.

"Bobby and I will go," Amy said.

"Okay, just know, I won't go easy on you," he said playfully.

"Neither will I."

"Okay we're going to need a timer for each match. Anyone got a timer on their phone?" Repar asked.

"I do," I said, pulling out my phone. "How long?"

"Hmm…three minutes, per match."

"Alright…got it." I then played on a referee voice as I went up to the two 'wrestlers'. "Alright guys, I want a good clean fight. No hitting below the bell and no claws Amy…or teeth. Ready? Fight!"

Amy was pretty tough, she was wearing the poor guy out. Bobby was able to get her down at some point. Neither one of them was holding back. In the end though, it was Bobby who won.

"Okay who's up next?"

"Oh, oh, me and Eileen," Margaret volunteered.

"Alright! Mordecai, you got your timer ready?"

"Yep." I set my timer to three.

Margaret and Eileen got on the trampoline, taking their fighting stances.

"Okay, fight!"

Those two looked like they were having a blast. They just playfully tackled each other and threw each other down while bouncing every now and again. Then, I had an idea. It was time to see what Repar was really worth.

I tapped him on his shoulder as he was watching the two fight. He was resting his arms on the trampoline. "Hey Repar."

"Yeah?" He gave me his attention.

"After this, you and me go."

"Okay, cool…hey look at Margaret."

I turned my attention to her. "Okay?"

"Now pay close attention, right about…here." Margaret was now tackled by Eileen, legs opened just a little. "Crotchshot." he said with a smile on his face.

"Crotchshot?"

"Yeah, see her panties?"

"Oh." I did chuckle at that coincidence, but a felt kind of disturbed by that. Was that really what he was paying attention to the whole time? I mean, sure I took just a few glance myself but not eyeing it down the whole time. The way he was able to spot it and time it like he did proved that. He may be Margaret's boyfriend, but something just didn't seem right about that.

_Points off buddy._

Soon, a loud creak was heard, and the two stopped wrestling.

"Crap, I think we broke the trampoline," Margaret said. "Bobby could you check that?"

Bobby went to check the polls supporting the trampoline. "Yeah they're giving away. I think we should stop."

"Well looks like you and I can't go," Repar said to me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I need to get something from the house, I'll be right back." Amy went into the house. On her way in, she turned the deck light on. It was starting to get pretty dark.

"So, Mordecai, you and Rigby seem like pretty close friends." He leaned against a tree with Bobby standing next to him.

"Yeah, we've known each other sense we were kids."

"Cool. You know I like the one story where you guys had the keyboard. Did you really go the moon?"

"Yeah. It was…well that's one of the things I won't ever soon forget."

"Still, awesome though."

"ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS CAKE?" Amy yelled, holding a big cake with a bunch of candles.

_Please be chocolate. Please be chocolate._

"You got me a cake?" Margaret said excitingly.

"You know I couldn't forget about my friend!" Once Amy set down the cake on the porch table, Margaret went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem. Now come on let's eat!" Everyone gathered at the deck and took their seats. Margaret sat next to me and Repar and Bobby sat across from us. Amy and Eileen sat at the ends of the table. After we had sang the birthday song to her, we all chowed down on the cake. It was ice cream cake with blue icing and white frosting. After a couple of minutes of chatting amongst ourselves, everyone started to give out their gifts. Amy had gotten Margaret a CD of Fist Pump. Bobby and Repar got gift cards for her favorite stores, except Repar gave an extra birthday kiss. Eileen gave her a pretty cool makeup kit: Very flashy and impressive. I figured it was my turn to give my gift.

"Margaret, I got something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you said I didn't have to get anything, but this is personal." I took out my phone and placed it on the table, turning the volume up for everyone to hear. It was a recording of me and Rigby singing a song in unison

**Happy Birthday Margaret!**

**Ha-ppy Birthday Margaret!**

**We hope you have a real good time!**

**Your party's gonna be so sublime, **

**and with all the great wishes you make,**

**you're gonna score some birthday cake!**

**Partying, partying!**

**We are partying, partying!**

Then we stopped singing and started talking.

"**Hey Margaret, this Mordecai and Rigby, wishing you a Happy Birthday!"**

"**Yeah Happy Birthday!"**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"**

"**Oh crap, it's Benson."**

"**GET THE HELL OFF THAT PHONE AND GET BACK TO WORK!"**

The recording ended with a lot of static. Everyone at the table started laughing.

"So I'm guessing that was Benson at the end?" Repar chuckled.

"Yeah, now you got a taste of him." I laughed.

Margaret gave me a warm smile. "Thanks Mordecai."

"You're welcome Margaret."

The wind started to pick up and everyone felt a chill.

"I think we should go inside," Eileen said. With that everyone went out and cleaned up all the mess in the yard and the deck.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Who wants cola?" Margaret asked.

"I do!" The rest of shouted. We were all in Margaret's basement, gathered around the TV. We were just about to see an "Austin Towers" movie. "Goldmember" I think. Once we got the popcorn and soda, we could finally relax and enjoy a good film. I sat in recliner while Bobby sat in a chair with Amy on his lap. (Don't really know what's up with those two) Eileen sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Repar and Margaret were laying on the couch. Repar was laying behind Margaret, with the blanket covering them. I tried not to look annoyed by this.

_So maybe I am getting jealous at this point, but come on. I'm the only guy at this party without 'someone', not to mention the fact I can't be with Margaret is literally being shoved in my face._

I didn't let that ruin anything about this party though. This was unlike any party I had ever been to. It wasn't too flashy, too loud: Just friends being together, celebrating their friend's birthday. Deep down, I really felt…calm, just chill. I never felt so truly relaxed.

Once the movie ended we all just chattered amongst ourselves. Repar, Bobby and I were talking about the latest video games, including 'Detective Man', to which I was going fanboy over. What can I say? I'm a fan. I checked my phone to see what the time was.

Ten o'clock.

_That late already?_

"It's starting to get late. Me and Amy got to get ready for work tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Yeah and I have to go class tomorrow," Repar said.

"You're leaving already?" Margaret asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah," he kissed her on the forehead. "But, I'll call you okay?"

"Okay." She let go of his embrace. "Thank you all for coming. Drive home safely."

"It was fun, thanks for inviting us," Bobby said.

"Great party Margaret," Amy said.

"Love you babe," Repar said.

"Love you too," Margaret walked him to the door.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Another hour had passed: Eleven o'clock now. Benson would probably be pissed knowing I'm not back at the house yet. I told Rigby to keep Benson cool until I came back. During the past hour, Margaret, Eileen, and I just sat back and watched TV. Chatting about life, how things have been with all of us.

"I have an announcement to make," I said as I stood up from the couch. "Eileen and Rigby are going to be taking their relationship to the next level!"

"Really? Come on, come on tell me!" Margaret started bouncing in her seat. Eileen told us what she wanted to do with Rigby…no really, she told us what she wanted to DO with Rigby. She even said she was planning to get a "Kama Sutra" book to learn some moves.

No comment.

At one point however, I did ask the two what my chances that I'd find a girl in this city. They both said I had a chance, but…I don't know. Currently my self-esteem is at a dangerously low level.

Eleven-thirty; my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Mordecai, its Rigby. Benson is blowing a fus-"

"WHERE-IS-MORDECAI?" An object could be heard being thrown across the room.

"You need to get here quick man."

"Yeah...okay I'll be back in a bit." I hung up and put my phone in my jacket.

"Who was that?" Margaret asked.

"Rigby, he says Benson is pissed I'm not home yet."

"Aw, so you have to go?"

"Yeah…" I was a bit saddened by this. I wasn't ready for this day to end.

"Well here, I'll walk you to the door." She got up from the couch and led me to the door. The entire house was dark and the only light visible was from the street lights shining through the window.

"Get home safe okay?" Margaret said in a soft voice.

"Yeah…hey…" I gestured for her to give me a hug, spreading my wings open. She smiled and came over to me, wrapping her wings around me and I gently put mine on her back. I made sure to hug her with just a little more…I don't know, tenderness than I usually did. It just felt right. I was even thinking of sneaking a kiss, on the cheek, but that seemed like it was pushing it. And like I'd actually have the guts to do that? Please. I wanted to hug her longer, but she had already started to loosen up.

_Goddammit, why do I get this emotionally with a hug that's supposed to be friendly?_

"Thanks Margaret…I really…I really needed this." I said, sounding pleased with the whole day.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah…" I then noticed Eileen looking at us and smiling, then waving me goodbye. I did the same for her. "You two have a goodnight" I said while walking out of the door.

"You too!" They shouted as I went to the golf cart. As I heard the door finally close, I had an epiphany that worried me.

This whole 'getting over Margaret' thing; wasn't going to get any easier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to credit someone real quick. The texting format you've seen me use for text message exchanges in the story was actually inspired by uh-oh-5-0, who for all I know, was the first to use that formula in the RS fanfic section. Second of all, this chapter in particular will include some strong sexual content and may not be appropriate for young readers. Anyway, here it is; my first lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Bittersweet Dream<span>**

**["I Was Lost Without You" from Mass Effect 3 soundtrack plays] A/N: Highly recommend it.**

The humming of the A/C filled her basement; the TV was barely loud enough to really pay attention to it. Margaret and I simply stared out into space, thinking we were the only people in the world. We sat on the plush, gray couch, with my right wing wrapped around her and her wing light rubbing my leg. She wore a yellow t-shirt, with blue jean shorts.

"Have I ever told you, how lucky I am to be with someone like you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…" she cooed.

"No Margaret, really…" I went for the remote and turned the TV off. I took my wing off her and held her hands, my heart beating fast. "I know I've told you this a hundred times, but…Margaret when I first got the job at the park, the only people I liked were Skips, Pops and of course my friend Rigby, but even then, I felt something was missing. Lucky for me, during a stroll around the city, I found your job and then I met you. Margaret when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever saw."

"Really? I mean come on; I was wearing that stupid work uniform."

"You look good in anything you wear. Your natural looks are like icing on the cake with anything you put on."

She blushed then gave me seductive look. "So are you going to flirt with me all day, or are you going somewhere with this?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I leaned in and gave her peck on her beak, but it wasn't enough. I held her waist and kissed her passionately, while she played with the two spikes in my hair. She slipped her thin tongue into my beak, roaming around my mouth, looking for new places to explore. As much as I was enjoying this, I wasn't finished talking.

"Hold on, hold on," I said while breaking the kiss. "I have something else to say."

"Yeah?"

"Well…look, we've known each other for a long time. We've been in a relationship for two years. I think it's time we take things a little further."

Margaret placed her wing on mine lightly. "I've been thinking the same thing Mordecai. Honestly, I feel the same way. I want it to Mordecai. We could finally lose our virginity together. Finally express our love for each other."

"I love you Margaret. We'll try to make this to work."

"Well then why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"I'd like that," I said smoothly.

Margaret giggled, then pressed her beak against mine

Then something popped into my head. "Crap…" I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't thinking, and I forgot the condom at home. I wanted to play it safe." I face-palmed myself and slumped onto the couch.

"You are too sweet. You're willing to give up sex, for our safety?"

"I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

Margaret wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled her head into my neck. Then she whispered into my ear, "But you know, there are…alternatives," she cooed.

"Like what?" I cooed back.

Margaret got up from the couch. She paced the room back and forth, then focused her attention to the video games she had next to the TV. "You're good at video games, right?"

"Yeah."

"Those fingers of yours, traveling across the controller…"

"Yeah…" Now I was getting excited.

"How about we see what those fingers can really do."

"And what would that be, Miss Margaret?" I said seductively.

"A 'scratch my back and I scratch yours' kind of deal."

"Lead the way." Margaret went to an open spot on the carpeted floor. "There?" I questioned.

"Trust me Mordecai; it's softer than it looks." I took her word on it and followed her down to the floor. She took me down to my knees then lied me down gently on the floor, touching what looked like a hard carpet, to actually feel like a soft cloud, shaping my form, and comforting me with its plushness. It was perfect. Margaret and I turned next to each other, then pressed our bodies against one another. "You go first," she whispered. I kissed her on the forehead, and began to let my wing travel her curvy body, all the way to her waist. I slipped my wing into her jeans; the temperature of her body became warmer as I went further down. As I felt the smooth fabric of her panties rubbing against my fingers, I tickled her lightly in her soft spot. A gasp of surprise escaped her throat.

"You like that?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"You know I do…" She kissed me on my beak, then slip her tongue into my mouth, then pulled out for a quick second, only to lick the tip of my beak a little. I let her have her fun, but it was my turn. I wrapped my tongue around hers and she forced her tongue onto the roof of my beak, both of us trying to take dominance. She put up a damn good fight and the more she fought, the more I began to tickle her, slowly moistening her panties.

"I think it's time I returned the favor." Margaret placed her wing on my soft spot, using her index finger to tease my member out of its sheath. It was working. I felt something emerge from inside me, slowly getting bigger. Margaret looked down and smiled. "Not bad," she said.

"Oh really?" I continued to tickle her.

"Oh stop teasing me dammit!" Margaret said playfully.

"I don't know…are you sure you're ready for these?" I said waving my fingers in her face.

"I'm ready." The way she said it caused a warm feeling in my heart. She said it with compassion and sweetness, revealing her true love for me. She wanted me, and I wanted her. It may not be intercourse, but it would show how much we were willing to do for each other, how much we loved each other.

"I love you Margaret." I caressed her cheek.

"I love you too Mordecai." She brought me in close to kiss her deeply. We closed our eyes and continued our kiss while pleasing each other. I now had my left wing in her panties, feeling her warm, fleshy womanhood becoming increasingly wetter by the second. I used my index finger to rub her clitoris slowly and gently. I used my right wing to caress her breast and stimulate her nipples in a circular motion: Her breathing went faster, but that didn't stop her from pleasing me. My member was completely unsheathed, and she pumped it up and down, going slow at one moment, then fast the other. I started to leak a little and nearly lost it, having to break away from the kiss to catch my breath. I tried to hold it in and so did Margaret, seeing how she had one of her wings clutching on to my back. I slipped one of my fingers inside her, feeling her vaginal walls close in on my finger, making it seem impossible to pull out. She was now completely wet and her breathing became even faster and her nipples were now stiffened.

"M-mor-mordecai…" She forced herself in between breaths.

"M-mar-margaret…" My member was now throbbing and I felt pressure building inside. I couldn't hold it. It sent shivers down my spine. I gave her one last look in her eyes and smiled and she smiled back. We both knew we had to end it sooner or later and we wanted it to go out in a bang. I rubbed her clitoris just a little faster and pumped my finger in and out of her womanhood. She gave my member a few more final pumps, giving all she had. I was gritting my teeth in the amount of pleasure I was in.

_Just a few more seconds._

The pressure inside me was uncontrollable and I felt Margaret ready to release.

"Mordecai…I'm…I'm…**[**_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!]**_

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs popping out of my bed.<p>

_Wait, my bed?_

I then turned my attention to the alarm clock that was still ringing. I didn't remember setting an alarm before going to bed last night. I came home late after leaving Margaret's party, then went right to bed.

_Wait, hold on. If I'm in my room and not holding Margaret right now, that means…_

"IT WAS ALL A FUCKING DREAM?" I yelled, clenching the alarm clock. My so called, sexual encounter with Margaret was nothing but a damn dream? In anger and frustration, I chucked the alarm clock across the room. As it was in the air, Rigby burst opened the door.

"Mordecai, you okay? I heard screaming and…whoa!" Rigby moved out of the way just in time for the clock to smash against the door instead of his face. "Dude! What the H was that for?"

"Sorry man, I wasn't trying to hit you with it."

Rigby went up to the foot of my bed. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I wouldn't call it a nightmare," I said rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I soon heard Benson's footsteps down the hallway and enter into the room.

"Hey what's all this-WHAT THE?" He had spotted the broken clock's bit scattered all across the floor. "Who broke this?" he yelled.

"I did," I shouted absolutely fearless. "What's this alarm clock doing here?"

"I put it there this morning. Seeing how you decided to come home late last night, I knew you'd sleep in, so I got some insurance to make sure you wake up….Which is now SMASHED INTO PIECES AND COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

"What the hell Benson! I could've gotten up myself! You couldn't trust me to do that?"

"I can't trust you to do anything!"

"Screw you!"

"Hey! Watch it, or I will fire your ass! Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Good, don't let it happen again. Now get ready and come downstairs, we have to go over today's chores…and for God's sake, take a shower or something it smells horrible in here." Benson stepped out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Whoa…" Rigby said.

"What?" I asked.

"You just told off Benson, and most importantly, you said 'hell'."

"Yeah, so?'

"Well for the past few years we established the whole 'H' thing as an inside joke. That was the first time in years I heard you said 'hell'."

Rigby was right. That was the first time I said "hell" in a long time. It didn't seem like much at first, but after thinking about it, it felt weird saying it.

"Yeah well, it was probably just a small slip, nothing big."

"Okay…I'll see you down in a bit…ew! Benson was right, you do need to take a shower."

"What are talking about, I don't…" When trying to get up from the bed, I noticed I was really sweaty and the lower part of my body was warm and sticky.

_Don't tell me I…_

I felt the sheets to see if they felt the same. They did. Now I think I know what smell Benson was talking about.

_Goddammit. I haven't had a wet dream since high school. Why the hell am I getting them now?_

Skips always used to tell me and Rigby that every dream has a meaning and the best way to understand a dream that confuse you, is to recap it, piece by piece.

I got up from the bed, and headed to the bathroom feeling extremely uncomfortable in between my thighs. Good thing no one was in the hall.

I went into the shower and cleaned the mess that was soaked into my feathers, while trying to understand the dream I had last night. Strangely, I was able to remember it perfectly, with no trouble. Usually a dream is always spotty to me, but this was as clear as day.

_Okay, so the dream started out with Margaret and I in her basement. That could possibly correlate with my feelings of wanting to be alone with last night at the party when it was only Margaret and Eileen and I left. _

I never had any alone time with Margaret since the study session we had at the library.

_In the dream we were a couple…for two years…which means in the dream world, none of her boyfriends that I had heard of ever existed. Not even Repar._

_ She was still a virgin, could that mean that same in the real world?_

That was hard to believe. With all the boyfriends she had, one of them could have gotten to her. Then again, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who just let anybody in like that. She was better than that.

_Then she said, "I love you too Mordecai."_

That is what really stung me. This dream, it didn't leave me sexually satisfied, it left me angry and frustrated. I'm trying to forget about Margaret, and now I have this dream about her? How CAN I try to move on, if she stays stuck in my head like this?

I hated this dream.

All it did was remind of something that could never be.

APRIL 29th, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think for my first lemon? Have to admit, it felt weird writing this, but I'm a writer. I got to try new things. Please, please leave a review as I'd like to know how I did with this. (Where I need to improve, compliments, etc) Since I will be writing another lemon. I know some people were expecting a RigbyxEileen lemon. Don't worry you will get one, I just wanted to take a poll. You see at first I was thinking of making the RxE lemon a spinoff story, since this story is more focused on Mordecai and Margaret, but then I thought of something else. Should I:<strong>

**Make the RxE lemon a one shot story on its own**

**Or…**

**Put the lemon in this story, but in a 3rd POV**

**Either way, there WILL BE a RigbyxEileen lemon. I would just like your input on the situation. Again, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chaper.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the review. After seeing how my first lemon was a success and the votes for the poll. There will be a RigbyxEileen lemon and it will be in this story as a 3rd POV chapter later on. **

**Just to let you know, this story will get a lot more mature and dramatic from this point on: Just preparing you.**

**Part of this chapter is somewhat of a tribute to a very memorable day. But again, this is simply from my memories. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Enemy is Down<span>**

MAY 2nd, 2011

It had been days since _that _dream with Margaret. I was actually afraid to go sleep, worried about what more these dreams would show me. Strangely though, I hadn't had any weird dreams ever since then.

But I shouldn't speak to soon.

I woke up, well rested, but still a little out of it. I saw my phone next to me with a blinking green notification light. That meant I got a new message: It was from Shell.

**[Shell]: **Osama Bin Laden is dead!

I shook my head in disbelief, then rubbed my eyes.

Was I reading this right?

No, no, this was a joke. I mean ten years and on a random day like this, we finally catch him?

I got out of bed and went downstairs and into the living room. There I saw the whole gang surrounding the TV: Skips, Benson, Rigby, Pops, all of them, looking at the big headline.

**[Osama has been killed!]**

This wasn't a joke. We actually did it. After all these years, 10 years we killed him. After seeing this I quickly went to the computer, just to see how many news websites had this as their top story, the comments people would make. Sure enough, I was right. The top story was "Osama is dead" It generated thousands of comments; too much for me to check out everyone. I planned to find another time to really spend time on this story. At the time though, I did text Ronnie and Margaret to see their opinions. Margaret was just as in shock as I was. Ronnie had said:

**[Rhonda]: **Yeah, it's crazy right? So unexpected.

**[Me]: **Never taut I see da day

That was a typo.

**[Rhonda]: **Omg, is my baby going gangsta? Lol

_She called me baby… Aw, sheesh, Am I that desperate? She was joking._

** [Me]: **Lol, no. It was a typo

**[Rhonda]: **Aw, I was getting excited back there. :)

**[Me]: **Lol, anyway yeah, I don't really know how to feel about this. I'm glad we finally got him, I'm just not one to celebrate death, you know? Only exception is video games. In the end, I feel sorry for the bastard. He could have done right in his life, but instead took the other way.

**[Rhonda]: **I agree, he was a very troubled man :(

**[Me]: **I'm just worried about one thing though.

** [Rhonda]: **What's that?

** [Me]: **They could retaliate**. **

** [Rhonda]: **Oh no! Wait, that means "get back at" right?

**[Me]: **Yeah, for us killing their leader.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Mordecai? We're living history." Rigby said while we were raking the leaves.<p>

"Yeah, honestly I thought it would take forever. Still, it's not the end though," I said.

"Yeah, didn't you say something about them retaliating?"

"Yep."

"Man! Why can't it ever be easy, like in video games? You beat the boss and it's over, that's it."

I laughed in agreement, "If it was like that, things would be a lot easier in the world."

Everyone in the household was still talking about this. Pops needed a little explanation, seeing how we had told him a more toned down version of 9/11. Skips remained emotionless: Maybe it was something personal.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, I decided to go to the coffee shop for a little downtime. It was probably the most packed I had ever seen it. Nearly every seat filled up and everyone watching the TV for the big story. People texting and calling their friends and family, hugging and crying with anyone near them. The people that died in 911, and the families that grieved, are now avenged by this man being brought to justice. It was a truly heart touching scene.

I took a seat where available, scoping to see where Margaret was.

"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled, spotting me behind the huge crowd.

"Margaret…" I said kind of shying down. After having that dream…it's just a _little _awkward being close to her.

Margaret got to my table, a little out of breath. "Lot of business today, the most I've seen all year. What a day…you know a lot of people I know were affected by 9/11; the people that died and the families that lost the ones they loved…it's quite a day for them." We both drifted into thought for a while. "Anyway, what's up with you?"

"Besides this, nothing much: You?"

"Well actually two things. My father is coming here tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he used to live in this city, before you and Rigby came. He owned a pawn shop not too far from here. He needed a break and decided to get some downtime in the country. He called me last week saying he's going to the pawn shop another shot."

"That's cool, looking forward to meeting him. What was the second thing?"

"Well, it's near the end of the school year for me. I have one more project to do and it's a big one."

"What is it?"

"I have to do a mathematics presentation on a subject that will be randomly given to me. The professor said I can have a partner to help me out, and doesn't have to attend the school."

"Who would that be?" I said playfully.

She laughed, "Want to be my partner?"

"Sure thing. We'll meet at your house tomorrow?"

"It can't be long. I have to get things ready for my dad; he has an apartment downtown, but I'm just letting him stay for a bit."

"Cool."

"Waitress!" a customer called.

"Coming!" Margaret responded. "Talk to you later Mordecai: Oh by the way, can I get you anything?"

"The regular please." I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Promise**

MAY 3rd, 2011

"Mordecai, you heading out?" Benson noticed me going towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm going over Margaret's house to study. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just asking."

There was a short silence, with both of us standing a few feet from each other.

"Hey Mordecai…I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you that one day." It kind of caught me off guard for a second. There weren't many times he apologized for the things he said.

"It's cool," I said. I realized I was kind of at fault that day as well. "I'm sorry too. It was just-I had a weird dream and the alarm clock made it worse-I snapped, it was personal."

"I see…Did it have something to do with a certain someone?"

"Um…no," I said trying to avoid the topic.

Benson chuckled and shook his head, "Sure it didn't. Skips had told me you've been more confident around Margaret: Hanging out at her house, going to her parties."

"Yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well…yeah, but she already has a boyfriend."

"Maybe she will get over him like the others."

"I don't know, they seem very into each other."

Benson nodded, "Well what about Adria? She's still available."

I huffed in annoyance.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing ever happens with me and her. I could be giving signs to my attraction for her and she still wouldn't notice."

"Or MAYBE, she's just shy."

"Well…look, it's not like I'm completely dismissing the fact, I'm just more focused on Margaret right now."

Benson smiled smugly, "I thought you said…Margaret already had a boyfriend."

"No, no, what I meant was-I don't know."

"You'll have your chance Mordecai." Benson patted me on the back.

I was taken aback by all this. "Uh, thanks…Benson."

"No, problem. Look, I may seem kind of tough at time, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my employees. I've been talking to Skips and…well I'm starting to understand where you're coming from now."

"Gotcha." I turned the knob to the front door. "Oh and Benson…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for the talk."

"It's no problem; and Mordecai?"

I turned around.

"I know what kind of dream you had that day."

My jaw dropped, I was speechless.

Benson laughed, "Every man has it Mordecai! Every man has it!"

* * *

><p>As I approached her house, I noticed there were 2 vehicles in the driveway: One was Margaret's van and the other was a beige Sedan.<p>

_Probably Margaret's father's car._

I went up to the door and knocked. The person that answered was a tall, broad, red robin, with a small, scruffy beard, and short cut head feathers. He wore brown outlined glasses, a yellow and red plaid shirt, and casual brown pants.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked.

Even though I felt a little intimidated by his voice, I was able to speak up. "Yeah um…I'm here to see Margaret."

"You're a friend of Margaret?"

"Yeah, I'm Mordecai."

The robin pondered, stroking his beard in the process. "Mordecai, Mordecai…Ah! I know you." He turned around, yelling into the house, "Margaret, your friend Mordecai's here."

"Okay coming," Margaret responded in cheerful tone. I heard those soft footsteps in the wooded floor, that I came to love.

"Mordecai, this is my dad." I froze for a quick second, noticing that she was wearing the exact same outfit that she wore in my 'dream'. A yellow t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

_Awkward…_

"Pleasure to meet you Mordecai," he said, shaking my hand.

"Same to you," I said.

"You know," Margaret's dad began, "Margaret tells me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, says you go on lots of adventures, you work as a groundskeeper at the park, and generally a nice guy."

_Wow, she really talks highly of me to people._

He then continued, "Quiet an impression you're setting right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the fact that your standing before me stark naked."

I stammered at his blunt observation; he began laughing, "I'm only messing with ya. But honestly, I've been through that phase too when I was young."

"W-What?" His statement caught me off guard.

"Nothing," he said, completely ignoring his statement. "You and Margaret do your thing, I have to finish unpacking: Again, nice to meet you Mordecai."

"You too, Mr…"

"Just call me Mr. Ken."

"Alright."

Margaret giggled once her father was out of sight. "He's always making jokes. We'll we don't have long, so let's at least try to get the planning done." She led me to the basement by first walking through the living room.

"So I'm guessing the basement is our study area from now on, huh?" I said, seeing all the books on table in the basement."

"Yeah, I guess so," Margaret grinned.

"So what exactly do we have to-" I tensed up, noticing a shiny object round on the table. A ring.

Barely able to come up with the words, I forced, "Um…what…what's that?"

Margaret turned around, then set her attention to what I was looking at. "Oh, that's a promise ring from Repar."

"P-Promise ring?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," she picked it up. "Whenever he asks to marry me, this ring means that I'll say yes. I knew him for a while actually, before you moved here. We took a break for a while and during that time I tried seeing other guys, none of them worked. One day he just called me and…well it all started back up from there." She smiled at the glistening ring. It looked really expensive, but I'm probably exaggerating.

"Oh." I said, forcing my voice trying not to sound upset, completely heartbroken.

"So what were you going to say? You were about to ask me something and then you saw the ring."

"I was asking what we were doing."

"Oh, well my teacher gave me…"

_So it's basically an engagement ring._

_ Not necessarily. Not all promises are kept and it' not a real engagement ring._

_ Maybe, still, this may be it. Look's like I really will have to move on, start from square one. I mean Adria's nice and all, but I can't guarantee something will happen and meeting someone new will be twice as hard. Dammit! Why are things so complicated right now?_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ "You'll have your chance Mordecai…"_

_ Yeah…we'll see._

"Mordecai? Mordecai?" Margaret's voice seemed to echo.

"Huh? What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Did you even hear me?"

"Sorry, I was…thinking about something."

"Is everything alright?" She asked with concerned eyes."

"…Yeah, everything's fine. You were saying?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Rigby," I said slumping myself on the bed.<p>

Rigby was on his trampoline, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Mordecai."

"So, how was your day?" I sounded troubled.

"Good, hey man, are you alright?"

"Nope."

"Talk to me, I'm game. I mean you've been acting strange lately. Like what dream were you having when you flipped out on Benson?"

I kept avoiding that topic whenever Rigby asked, but now I think I should tell him: I mean he had the courage to tell me he was planning to have sex with Eileen and here I am not telling him about a dream.

I turned around in my bed, facing him. "I had a…a…wet dream about Margaret, and during the time the dream got interesting, that's when the alarm went off and I chucked it out of frustration. Then Benson came and well…you know the rest."

"So that explains it all, even the sm-"

"Yeah," I said slightly embarrassed. "Pretty much the dream was a reminder on what I can't have. And it got better today."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a promise ring from Repar."

"Skips told me about that; aren't they like pre-engagement rings?"

"Something like that…they're serious man."

"Geez, no wonder why you've seemed kind of sad lately."

"Yep, and the worst part is, no matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my head. I'm trying to move on but it gets difficult, every day."

"I'm sorry man, is there any way I can help."

"Nah, I need to figure this on my own…but enough about me, how about-…what the…" I noticed a nicely pressed black and white suit hanging on the closet door.

"That's my suit," Rigby said.

"How in the H did you pay for that?"

"Skips got it for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for my big date tomorrow with Eileen. I'll take her to a nice restaurant, take a stroll around the city, and then…"

"Your first time."

"Yeah," Rigby smiled. "Skips has been giving me advice on sex and relationships. Brought me a suit, helped me get condoms, gave me books, the whole deal. By the way, I got to tell you something. Eileen knows that I was interested in have sex with her, thanks to a certain blue jay."

"Rigby I'm sorry, I-"

"Thanks bro. If you hadn't encouraged Eileen she would think she's not good enough to have sex with me. Turns out she wanted it too. We talked about it and…we know we're ready."

"No thanks necessary, I got your back bro. Just be careful okay?"

"I know… thanks." Rigby smiled.

"Anytime." We both kicked back and looked up at the ceiling.

I chuckled to myself, "Aw, my Rigby is-"

Rigby gave me a warning grunt.

I turned around to look at him, "growing up."

Rigby was about to say something, with bulging eyes and his mouth about to say, "Stop talking!"

But instead, his muscles relaxed and he smiled, "Damn right I am."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be something a lot of my readers are looking forward to. That's right, the RigbyxEileen lemon! (And what I think may be the first on the site) Can't wait to begin writing it, however with the planning I'll have to do for the chapter and finals for school, it will be awhile for update. But don't worry; when summer begins updates will come a lot faster. (I hope) <strong>

**Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Really sorry for the wait on this one. It's just a lot of you, the readers, have been looking forward to this chapter, and I wanted to make it perfect, just for you :) Plus finals were a setback, but now that its summertime, updates should be a lot faster. And now, I present to you, the RigbyxEileen lemon! As with the previous lemon I wrote, some content may not be appropriate for younger readers. This might be a bit more descriptive than the last one. This chapter is entirely in 3rd POV and completely focused on Rigby and Eileen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rigby's First Time<span>**

MAY 4th, 2011

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, turning the entire sky orange. It was warm, with a little, windy chill in the air. Rigby was in the house, near the door, and ready to go. He was ready to go on his life changing date with Eileen. The date that would lead him to lose his virginity with someone he truly loved. He had his suit on and his hair combed back. Rigby had a reservation to a neat hangout spot. "The Leaf" it was called. Before he went out the door, Mordecai came from down the stairs to make sure Rigby had everything he needed to make the date a success.

"Alright dude, you have your condom?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah," Rigby said, pulling it out from his pocket.

"You made sure the reservations are in order?"

"Yep, and I've made sure that I look good."

"Well in that case, I guess all that's left to say is…" Mordecai shook Rigby's hand. "Good luck man. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Yeah…" Rigby said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Before, you came to me with this, nervous and scared. Now, you're more confident than ever."

"Totally, and thanks man, for the support."

"Anything for my bro."

Skips came in from the kitchen and tapped Rigby on the shoulder.

"Yeah Skips?"

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"About how to treat a lady when…it's time? Yes."

"You remember you have to take in consideration of her feelings?"

"Yes, it's not just about me. She is affected by this, just as much as I am."

"Good."

"Hey, Skips?..." Rigby whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How is it going to feel?"

"…I honestly can't tell you that. All I'll say is this: It will be very awkward at first, seeing each other…exposed, but it will all become natural." Rigby nodded in understanding.

"Also," Skips continued. "I gave you that money for a reason. Spend it wisely: Take her to a restaurant or a good movie, just anything worth the cash." Skips gave Rigby a little over one hundred dollars.

"Don't worry Skips, everything's under control and thanks for all the advice."

"Yep. So, when do you have to pick her up?" Skips asked.

"Around 5:30. I'll just walk to her apartment and then we'll walk to the restaurant." Rigby said, checking his watch. It was 5 o'clock. It would only take a few minutes for him to get there.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you guys?"

"Nah, Eileen and I wanted to walk. It's a nice out there right now and it should be even better tonight."

Skips shrugged, "Alright, but just try not to get your suit messed up. That wasn't cheap you know. "

"I know, I know." Rigby couldn't help but smile a bit at Skips' tone of voice. It sounded serious but caring. "Well, I better get going. Wish me luck."

"We already have," Mordecai said. Rigby turned the door knob and opened the door. "Oh and try not to…" It was too late, Rigby already left. "Show her your butt."

* * *

><p>The cool wind lightly blew threw his fur. Rigby's heart was beating fast in anticipation at the night ahead of him. He never believed this would actually happen to him, to the point that it started to scare him. Would he change after tonight? How would this affect his relationship with Eileen? Oh god, his hands were shaking.<p>

_"Calm down," _he thought. _"Calm the F down."_

It wasn't long until he got Eileen's apartment. Rigby took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. He checked his watch, 5: 25. He could hear the doorknob from the inside, then out came the beautiful Eileen. She wore a long black dress with a dark purple ribbon around her waist. Her hair was let down, no ponytail. Rigby looked at her in awe, from head to toe. The setting sun highlighted her flawless face with an orange glow. Eileen's eyes focused on Rigby, her boyfriend, her dream. Rigby could see his reflection in her eyes.

After what seemed like hours of staring at each other, Eileen came out and said, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Rigby got out of his trance. "Oh yeah, definitely. I-um, got a reservation at 'The Leaf'"

"You got a reservation there?" She said excitingly. "I heard they have a live band play every night."

"That's pretty cool."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? …Wait a second…" Eileen was observing Rigby's hairstyle. She ruffled Rigby's hair back to its original style. She stepped back to admire her work.

"There, that's the Rigby I love." She gave him a peck on the lips. He blushed deeply. "Now come on, let's go!" Eileen grabbed his hand and led the way; she knew exactly where to go. Rigby had never seen her like this before. Ever since they got together, she began to come out of her shell a little bit: Whether it was around other people or just Rigby, he liked this side of her.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

6:15, the sun colored neon sign spelled out "The Leaf" in cursive letter. Through the big, brown tinted windows you could see the live band playing. 5 musicians were playing on stage, all playing their instruments: bass, drums, guitar, piano, and trumpet, all playing smooth jazz. A microphone was at the front for anyone who wanted to recite poetry or sing a song with the band. It was a nice place to get a coffee, good food, meet new people, and hear good music.

Rigby held the door for Eileen to go in and then followed. The whole place was dark except for the candles on every table and in every booth, while the stage was highlighted in orange. People were at their tables eating their meals and talking with friends, while others just sat back and snapped their fingers and tapped their feet to the music

"A reservation for two," Rigby told the host at the desk.

The host flipped through the reservation book and used his finger to trace the names down the list. "Rigby, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, follow me." The host came from behind his desk and led them to a booth. "I personally think it is the best seat in the house. You get a front row view of the stage and the kitchen is not too far from where you're sitting." Rigby and Eileen sat in the booth.

"Thank you," Eileen said.

"My pleasure; May I ask what you two plan for the night?" The host asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The people that come here are split into three categories: The solitary people who just come for the ambience, the people who want to hang with their friends, and the couples who plan to 'do' something else later. Are you two just friends or more?"

Rigby and Eileen blushed.

"I think I know the answer," the host chuckled. "Your server will be with you in a moment. You two have a good night." He left the two alone.

"Well that was…interesting" Eileen said.

"Yeah, it's like he could read our minds or something…What's gotten into you?" Rigby smiled shyly, as Eileen was resting her head on hand and looking at him dreamingly.

"I'm just so lucky to be on a romantic date with the man of my dreams."

"Am I really your dream?"

"You have no idea."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"You know you never tell me what you want to do career wise." Eileen said in between eating her salmon.

"I don't…I don't know. I mean after finding out how much trouble it would be being a rock star, I didn't think I had it in me to do anything."

"Well there has to be something."

"…I've been interested in games lately. I wonder how much work it takes to make them, you know game design."

"Go for it."

"I can't. I don't even have a high school diploma. It seems like so much work…but now, I think I've found someone that has motivated me." Rigby caressed Eileen's hand across the table.

"That means a lot Rigby, but please, do it for yourself not just me."

"How did you know I was talking about you," Rigby joked. They both laughed.

"Hey did you hear about that new 'Dig Champs' game coming out?"

"Holy crap, a new 'Dig Champs'!" Rigby stood up from his seat screaming in excitement. Some of the customers turned their heads, wondering what the noise was about. Rigby slowly sat down in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. I did the same exact thing at the library when I found out."

"Maybe you and I can play it once it comes out."

"What about you and Mordecai playing it?"

"Well yeah, I'll always play video games with my bro, but I realize he needs space, and when he does, I just play with you."

"…"

"I-I mean I'll play _games _with you," Rigby stuttered. "Aw crap, that didn't sound any better."

Eileen giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Would it be so hard to have both?"

Rigby nearly choked on his steak. "No longer the shy girl, huh?"

"You changed a lot of things in me Rigby; don't ever forget that."

Soon the band started playing **["Main Theme" L.A. Noire Soundtrack]**

"Oh, this sounds relaxing," Eileen cooed.

"The music?"

"What else silly?" Eileen giggled.

Rigby's phone rang. He saw the caller ID: Mordecai.

"Um, I have to take this real quick."

"Sure, go ahead."

Rigby went into the bathroom to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, how's the date so far?" Mordecai asked.

"Good, I think I'll take her home soon. We're both kind of stuffed. Plus she's been flirting with me like crazy."

"Then seal the deal."

"I know and I will."

"Okay, just wanted to check to see if everything was on the up and up."

"Don't worry man, I got everything covered."

"I believe you. Call me if you need anything."

"Gotcha." Rigby hung up and returned to his date.

"Who was that?" Eileen asked as Rigby got back to his seat.

"Oh it was just Mordecai."

"Let me guess, he was checking on how the date was going?"

"How did you-"

"I know these things." Eileen smirked. "Don't be embarrassed. It's good to know your friends care about you enough that they check up on you."

"Yeah…I guess so." Rigby slowly began to smile. "Hey Eileen, can I talk to you about something when get back to your place?"

"Well what kind of talk is it?" Eileen flirted by playing footsies with Rigby under the table.

Rigby blushed. "It will have to be somewhere more…private."

"Fine by me."

**[Music stops]**

* * *

><p>8 o'clock, the sky was dark and the street lights were on. Eileen opened the door to her apartment. To the left was a kitchen with an ocean blue color scheme. To the right was the living room, which was pretty much all gray except for the TV stand and coffee table, which were brown. Straight ahead led to the balcony which over looked the tall, lite up buildings in the nighttime sky. To the far left was the hall which had doors leading to the bathroom and the bedroom.<p>

"Nice place you got here," Rigby said, looking around.

"Thanks, I do the best with what I can I do. When I first got here, I knew this place had potential to look good, so I made it look good." Eileen said.

"I wish I had enough money to make my room at the house look good. It's big enough to have an arcade machine, video games, a mini-fridge, TV, couch, better beds and a computer."

"Well maybe I can help with that someday. So what did you want to talk about?" Eileen sat on the couch.

"Yeah...um." Rigby sat next to her, holding his sweaty palms. "Listen, there's something that's been on my mind lately."

"What is it?" Eileen said with concern.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I don't understand."

"It's just that…In the past, I was a jerk to you. I ignored you, blew you off, the whole thing."

"It's okay. I mean I could've told you about myself instead of trying to ask you out all the time. I can see how that can be annoying."

"But I could have said something too. Instead I just treated you like nothing." Rigby shed a tear. "I should have never hurt you like that. I hate how it took a camping trip for me to actually acknowledge you. How it took you almost being killed by zombies to realize how much I needed you."

Eileen looked at her boyfriend with in sympathy. She knew he must have been holding this in for the longest, but to see him release it...it truly showed how fragile Rigby was. She leaned over and wiped the tear off his face with her finger.

"Rigby, all those things happened for a reason. What did it all lead to?"

"…Us being together."

"Exactly, and that's the big picture. I love you, because of your outgoing personality, your looks, and the fact that even though in the past you ignored me, you always made me smile and you still do now. Tonight was one of the most romantic nights of my life. You kept me laughing the whole night and you treated me to a great dinner, at an amazing restaurant. And this night will be even better." Eileen hugged Rigby and pulled him close. "We wouldn't do this if we didn't love each other."

"Yeah, your right and the past is the past. Now, I want to show how much you mean to me. I just want to make sure you're ready."

"Rigby, I've been crushing on you for the past year and we've been a couple for months, with a lot of built up tension. I'm ready." She made the first move and kissed Rigby on the cheek. He was taken aback by this and decided it was his turn. He grabbed her at her waist and leaned in for the kiss, laying her head on the pillow of the couch.

"Can we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Eileen asked.

"Sure, lead the way." Eileen grabbed Rigby's hand and led him to her bedroom. The walls were vanilla and the carpet floor was white. Her bed was dark brown, while the actual sheets on the mattress were tan. She had a desk that had a computer and books on it, with a picture of her and Rigby. The lamp light on the end table next to her bed was on and the curtains were open. Eileen went to close the curtains and Rigby began to unbutton his shirt and pull off his pants.

Once Eileen closed the curtain, she noticed Rigby's clothes were already off, showing her his normal form. "Well hello sexy." She flirted. She went up to and planted her lips on him. She wanted to use her tongue, but was really shy. The least she did was rub her tongue along Rigby's lips. He noticed her attempt and opened his mouth a little to allow her entry. She took this as a hint and inched a little more into his mouth, taking in every spot she could get. The two were in complete passion and Rigby made the next move. He pulled down the zipper from her dress and pulled it off, letting it drop down her legs and to the floor. He pulled away from the kiss to admire the beauty in front of him. She had matching a white bra and panties: Her body was flawless. She inched back to her bed, teasing Rigby with her finger making a "Come here" sign. He complied and went over.

Eileen got on the bed and pulled Rigby on top her. They both got on the bed, lying on their sides. Eileen helped Rigby unstrap her bra and take it off. Rigby pulled off her panties and threw them on the floor. He was in complete awe at her beautiful, naked body. This was evident to his sudden growth.

"I guess someone's ready," Eileen teased.

"I guess so. Oh, wait." Rigby got off the bed and went to get his condom from his suit's pocket. He got back on the bed and took it out from its wrapper. He then began to put it on, but his fingers were trembling too much.

"Let me help you." Eileen pulled the rest of the condom down his length. "Okay is it on?"

"Yeah, thanks. It fits perfectly."

"Alright well…" She lied down on her back and Rigby went on top of her. His now throbbing erection was at her entrance and his heart was pounding against his chest. He was really going to do this. He gave her one last look of approval. She nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He cautiously, went in, making sure not to accidently hurt. However when he went further, Eileen made a slight shrieking sound.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Rigby asked worriedly."

"I'm…I'm fine, it just caught me off guard a little bit."

"I can stop if you want me to."

"It's okay baby." She kissed him on his cheeks.

"Okay." Rigby smiled and took in a deep breath. He held her body in his arms and leaned his body closer on her, feeling her stiff nipples on his chest. He moved up, going further inside her, and then moved down. He moved up again, and then moved down. Eileen clutched onto Rigby's back. She was still trying to get used to this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once more.

"…Yeah, yeah keep going."

He continued the rhythm he had going and started going just a little faster. He felt Eileen's warm chest move up and down against his, from her fast breathing. Eileen felt all of Rigby inside her and was now moving her hips to his rhythm, both of them moving in symphony. This began to feel very good to her and she started to move her hands towards Rigby's bottom. She noticed a slight abnormality, but was in too much passion to care at the moment. Rigby muttered Eileen's name under his breath and Eileen muttered Rigby's. They had their eyes shut, their teeth clenched and their bodies in heat, breathing harder and harder with every passing second.

Rigby didn't know how much he could hold it anymore and neither did Eileen. The pressure inside him was increasing and Eileen felt something building inside her. He now understood why Skips couldn't tell him how it felt. There would be no words to describe how good this felt.

Rigby then felt it. He was about to come, and he knew it.

"Eileen, I think…I…I."

"Me too…I can't hold it anymore."

With one final push, Rigby released into his condom and Eileen released as well, getting both the sheets and Rigby's crotch wet. His body slumped on top of her in complete exhaustion. He then lied on his back and went to pull the condom off. Eileen got tissue from her end table and gave it to Rigby for him to wrap it up in. He got up from the bed and tossed it in the trash.

"That was…amazing," Eileen said, finally catching her breath.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever felt that good in…ever," Rigby said, getting back on the bed.

"There's one thing that felt weird to me though."

"What was it?"

"Well, maybe it was just my imagination but…I could have sworn when I touched your butt, I only felt one cheek.

Rigby tensed up.

_"One Cheek Wonder."_

Rigby turned around in embarrassment. "I'd rather not talk about that." He mentally slapped himself.

Eileen saw this and smiled. He hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear, "I love you Rig-Rig."

Rigby smiled and turned around to face his love. He hugged her and nuzzled he nose. "I love you too Eileen."

They gave each other one last kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: The story is back to its original 1st POV from this point on. This is a short chapter, just as a follow up to the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rigby's First Time: Aftermath<span>**

MAY 5th, 2011

"Mordecai, may I ask you a question?" Pops said, walking into the living room.

"Sure Pops." I responded. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Benson to assign today's work.

"Well I noticed Rigby was not present during supper last night and I have not seen him this morning: Where is he? I am awfully worried."

"He was um…uh…having a…slumber party."

"Oh a slumber party? I love slumber parties!" He began clapping his hands and hopping with glee. "Why wasn't I invited?" He stopped hopping.

"It was a…private slumber party."

"With whom?"

"Eileen."

"Oh, Rigby's special lady friend. Well I'm sure they must have had a great time if he still has not come back yet."

_Yeah…let's go with that._

"Well I shall leave you be Mordecai. Ta ta." He left the room and went outside; probably to play with the butterflies.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorknob turn, to see my best friend Rigby. He had his pants on, but he was holding his shirt over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, look whose back." I said, turning around in my seat. "So, how was the date?"

Rigby didn't say anything; he just sat down next to me, with a huge smile on his face.

"Well?"

"Mordecai, it...was awesome."

"And?"

"…Awesome." He sounded extremely dazed.

"Okay, if you're not going to tell me anything-"

"First we went to this cool place called, 'The Leaf'; which by the way we have to take everyone there sometime. They had a live band, awesome food, and the coolest theme for a restaurant I've ever seen. Eileen looked great and like I told over the phone, very flirty. Then, I walked her home and we shared a heart to heart on the couch. After that we finally gave into each other, and it was-"

"Awesome."

"Yeah, that word. But on a serious note, I really feel like our love has become stronger because of this. After that night, we both realized how much we loved each other, despite our flaws. She was even able to accept the whole-"

"One Cheek Wonder thing?"

"Shut up! But…yeah she saw that. How did you know?"

"I warned before you walked out the door last night. I guess you didn't hear me."

""Oh…well anyway, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing as exciting as what you were doing," I chuckled. "I just played 'Detective Man' and talked to Adria."

"How is she?" Rigby asked.

"Good, good. It was small talk, but still worth my time."

"You like talking to her, don't you?"

"Yeah…I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"…Nothing. Anyway, right now, I'm just texting Rhonda." I picked up my phone to see the latest text.

Rigby leaned over to see. "What did she say?"

"She wants to see a pic off me."

"Well send it to her man!"

"Okay, okay." I gave the phone to Rigby so he could take my pic.

"Alright, you ready?"

I fixed myself up and smiled. Rigby snapped the pic.

"So how did it come out?"

"Pretty good, check it out." He gave the phone to me.

"…It did come out good."

"Send it to her!"

"Calm down Rigby, I'm sending it to her now."

_Now, to wait._

My phone beeped: New message.

**[Rhonda]: **Ur a cutiepie!

"Ohhh! She called you a cutiepie." Rigby stood up on the couch, pointing towards me.

"It's nothing," I said. In actuality, I was blushing on the inside.

"She likes you man."

"You said the same thing when Margaret was playing with my hair…"

"Yeah, but…I don't know. Just give it a chance man."

"We're just friends."

"Yeah, that's what you say."

The phone beeped again.

**[Rhonda]: **Here's mine.

I opened the photo was surprised by what I saw. It seemed like she was holding the phone herself and it ended up making a chest shot of her. She was a golden retriever, wearing a white shirt and purple jacket. From the background, it seemed like she took the picture from her bedroom. She had a warm smile on her face and blue eyes.

"Well…that's unexpected," Rigby said.

"She is cute though." I said, smiling.

"You like golden retrievers now?"

"She's cute dude."

"Well tell her that."

**[Me]: **You'recute too.

**[Rhonda]: **Aww…thanks :) so what's up?

**[Me]:** Just hanging with my bro.

**[Rhonda]: **Cool, tell him I said hi!

"She said 'Hi', Rigby"

"Hey."

**[Me]: **He says hi.

**[Rhonda]: **:)

Benson came into the room with his infamous clipboard. "Alright, guys. Meet me and Skips outside, I have tasks that need to be done around the park." He left the room and walked out the house.

"Well…guess it's back to work," I said getting up.

Rigby sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You know I'm gonna slack off anyway, right?"

I laughed, "Like always."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will come soon. Prepare yourselfs, it's big.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: This chapter (day) is split into 2 parts. This chapter will contain sensitive content that may vary for each reader. The first part of this chapter is graphic in terms of violence.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Secret: Part 1<span>**

MAY 9th, 2011

_ I was in the kitchen of an unknown house, trying to figure out whose house it was. From the corner of my eye appeared a young woman. She strangely resembled my aunt or some other family member, but in a younger form, a teenager I think. She was trying to tell me something, frantically jumping as if she couldn't hold it in anymore. To my disappointment I couldn't hear her; all I could see was her lips moving. Although, the more and more she kept at it, the more I was able to understand her, even though I could not hear her. _

_ "I was hurt, I was raped," she said._

_ I couldn't believe what was just said. My aunt, my family member, my friend, was raped. I felt anger and wanted to find out who did this. He was NOT going to get away with this._

_ "Where is he?" I said, but I wasn't able to hear myself._

_ She grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway. We then approached a door, which she quickly opened. My fists clenched, seeing the man who did this horror. He reminded of "Phil" from Disney's "Hercules": Red skinned, pudgy, and looked like the Devil, only more grotesque looking. He was on the side of his bed, on his knees, praying…Perfect time to jump him._

_ I looked at my teenage aunt and nodded to confirm if this was the man. She nodded back and let go of my hand. Suddenly, a huge pair of scissors appeared in my hands, closed. It was sharp and perfect to kill someone. I inched towards him, making sure he couldn't hear me and I was now behind him. I was going to end him. This man raped someone I cared about, hurt her. Monsters like that must pay._

_ I pulled the huge scissors back and forced it into his back. He looked down at the bloody scissors now sticking out of his chest. I felt his heartbeat send a vibration through the scissors. I could hear rapid breath. I could sense his fear. _

_ But I wanted him to feel more pain, so I decided to take it a bit further. I opened the already closed scissors that were inside his body, causing it to split in half. The heartbeat stopped and each half of his body fell on the floor opposite from each other. I dropped the scissors on the ground, satisfied with what I had done. My teenage aunt ran up to me and hugged me, with a smile on her face._

_ The monster was gone._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, completely frightened. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest and my breathing was fast.<p>

_What kind of dream was that? That had to be the most graphic, strangest dream I ever had._

I thought about the dream I just had and picked it apart as much as I could.

_A girl was raped, representing a family member. She was raped by the Devil. The Devil was praying…_

_ Very contradicting._

_ Then, I kill him, in a gruesome way. This…this dream doesn't predict anything, does it?_

I was thinking of asking Skips what this could mean, until I heard Benson.

"Mordecai, Rigby, meet me outside to get your assignments for the day!"

"Eh, I don't feel like work," I heard Rigby mumble from under his clothes, on the trampoline.

"Come on dude, we have to get up," I said.

Rigby must have seen me, because then he said, "I don't see you getting up."

He was right, I hadn't got up yet. I was still clutching on to the pillow, still in complete shock of my dream.

"I'm…I'm getting up," My voice was shaking. I got up from the bed and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>The past 4 days were a mixed bag of things. Ever since Rhonda and I revealed what we looked like, we started talking about deeper things. Rhonda's been having a hard finding the right guy for her. (Even with the guy she had her first kiss with) Every time she's close, it always seems to go in the wrong direction: Kind of reminded me of my situation with Margaret. I would sometimes entertain the idea that Rhonda and I would end up together, you know like in the movies where after many hopeless attempts with other people, the 2 main characters find happiness in each other. It was just a thought though, nothing more.<p>

_Uh huh…keep telling yourself that._

Rigby and Eileen have been doing well. Ever since their "romantic night", they've become closer and Rigby even invites her over to play video games with us. (She is very good)

Got to say, I'm glad Rigby found someone for him. He seems happier. Still the same old Rigby I've always known, but he's matured a little. He doesn't complain as much as he use to when working or slacks off as much. I just hope he doesn't change too much; otherwise he'll be a stranger.

And Margaret…well she's still having the recurrences of her insomnia and slight lack of finishing her food. How do I know that? She seems tired most of the time and says it's her insomnia and when we have lunch during her break, she doesn't finish all of her food. Eileen reacts by trying to encourage her to finish up her lunch. Eileen told me she's been trying to help Margaret for the longest (even before I came to the park) but it has yet to make any lasting effect. I keep thinking something happened to her to cause Margaret to be like this. I don't know what, but I know something happened. Margaret and I have become more personal with things ever since my confession on April 1st, I'm sure she'll talk to me about it someday.

* * *

><p>I decided not to tell Skips of the dream. I convinced myself that it was just a dream and nothing else. It was no big deal.<p>

Rigby and I were picking up litter around the fountain. It was a comfortable spring day. The cool breeze and calming silence almost made picking up litter worth the time.

"So, what do you want to do after we're done?" Rigby asked.

"I have to go help Margaret with her project. She's picking me up and hour," I said. It was 1 o'clock.

"You sure you'll be ready by then?"

"Definitely, there's not much left anyway." There were just a few scraps scattered around.

"If you say so; what is her project anyway?"

"Pretty much she has to be the teacher for half the class time, instructing a certain subject. We have to show examples, make a presentation, and make an assessment."

"What's the subject?"

"Calculus."

"Oh…that sucks man."

"Yeah, I still don't get it. Margaret's going to try and help me when we get to her house."

"Well I hope you guys have fun. I'll just be at alone…by myself…at the house," Rigby said, pretending to sound sad.

"Oh you'll be fine." I said. "You can always have Eileen come over."

"Yeah…Now let's finish this up so you can meet up with Margaret."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx[**

I waited on the steps outside the house for Margaret. I sat there still pondering on that dream, even though I was trying to forget. I shoved it out of my mind after seeing Margaret's van approach the park: I waved so she could see me and she stopped in front of the house.

"Hey Margaret," I said getting into the car.

"Hey. I studied the subject matter last night. I'm starting to get it now."

"Oh ok, can you show me how you got it? It still confuses me."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Margaret turned the lights on to her basement. There were books and her laptop on the table and it seemed like she went through each on extensively. She had spent time on the presentation, with only 1 slide completed. The teacher wanted everything to look nice, attention grabbing, and that was what Margaret was trying to do. The projects were due on June 3rd, but everyone had a set date on when to present. Ours was June 5th and even though it's far from now, we wanted to get as much down early as possible. But as time passed, we were burnt out and decided to stop for the day. She opened the game "Solitaire" on her laptop.<p>

"Have you ever played 'Solitaire' Mordecai?"

"Yeah, but only if I can't find anything else to do: Why do you ask?"

"I have a hard a hard time completing this sometimes. It always says how I've run out of moves."

I've been there. I told her some techniques that could work, but in the end the game itself just doesn't let you win at times, if you're not careful. However, I did cause her to win one game, to which she was very happy.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Aren't you going to thank the guy who helped you?" I asked, opening my arms for a hug.

"Thank you!" She said while hugging me. She decided to open another game and try by herself this time. I just watched, entertained by how happy she was for beating it.

_The Devil was praying…_

There it was; that dream again. I had to tell somebody; somehow, otherwise this would never leave me alone. I ended up telling Margaret about it while she was playing the game. I didn't mention the girl who was raped. All I said was that I killed the Devil with a pair of scissors, because he did something "bad". I played it off in a way by stating how ridiculous it was (even though it was frightening) and made it seem more comedic, giving light to it. Margaret laughed along, not even having a clue of just how surreal and disturbing the dream really was.

4 o'clock. Margaret had stopped playing "Solitaire" a few minutes ago and we just talked. That is, until she had another game to play.

"You play "Scrabble"?" She asked.

"Not much, but I know how to play it. Let's go."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Bam!" I exclaimed, slamming the last letter on the board for my word.

"Yeahyuh?" Margaret said confused.

"Yeah-yuh!" You did say I could use slang terms," I laughed. Margaret and I changed the rules a bit. I could put down slang terms, if she could put down Spanish words that Eileen taught her. We were sitting on the floor with the "Scrabble" board in good spirits, and I was starting to get over my dream.

I picked up the letter "S", trying to figure out where to put it.

"I'm going to put these books away," Margaret said, getting up and putting the books in her bag. As she was shoving a book inside, the book must have forced something out, as a small box fell on the ground. It seemed like it held some sort of medication.

I heard the box hit the ground and asked, "What was that?"

Margaret picked up the box, looking at it with a strange expression on her face. It was like a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

She spoke, "…There condoms."

At that point, the light mood went dark. I guess Margaret is comfortable with telling me everything now. I didn't really say anything: I just had a surprised look on my face.

_First it was Repar and her cuddling, then it was the promise ring, and now this? How much more is going to be pushed in my face?_

"Repar and I aren't having sex though," she continued.

"What are they for then?" I asked of curiosity.

Margaret placed them back in her bag and sat back down on the floor. I was still holding the "S" piece.

"Do you remember how back in high school there were Sex-Ed classes?"

"Yeah…" Where was she getting at?

"And how they told us to always have protection?"

I nodded.

"And then talked to us about rape?"

"Yeah, they used to have all these statistics of how many women were raped every year. It was disturbing how huge a number it was," I said. I was getting worried. Something wasn't right here and something in the back of my head knew what might happen next.

Margaret looked down then looked at me, "I'm part of that statistic."

_No…no…don't tell me that-_

"Not too long ago….I was raped," She said.

My body began to shake and sweat. My brain pulsing and completely rattled by what I just heard. My Margaret…my sweet Margaret was raped. Her innocence…taken from her. I knew from the moment I realized her insomnia and eating habits that something was up, but I would have never thought rape or never wanted.

Margaret was someone I felt like I needed to protect and to hear this…My fist and teeth clenched. My expression turned dark and filled with rage. The "S" piece was being pressed on by my index finger and thumb and was getting wet from the friction…from the rage. No one…no one hurts the people I care about. She said it happened not too long ago: When? When, when, when? I don't care how long it was, I was going to hunt this bastard down!

What seemed like hours of building rage was only 10 seconds.

The only question that came out of my mouth was, "Who…did this?" My voice was filled with anger.

Margaret took a deep breath and spoke, "It's someone you know…"

Like a super computer, my mind went through dozens of names of possible suspects. Hell, I even suspected Rigby. Nothing against him, don't get me wrong. It's just in the heat of the moment I wanted to find out who did this…I needed to know, because once she says who it is, I'll hunt him down like a hawk and make him suffer. I felt like the "S" piece was ready to be pulverized by any further force from my fingers.

At this point, only one word came out of my mouth. My voice was now deeper and intimidating. It was only a one word question, "Who?"

I was ready for whatever answer she would give and then I'd run out of the house and hunt him down.

She looked at me and spoke, "It was my boyfriend…Repar."

_The Devil was praying…_

* * *

><p><strong>The calm has ended. The storm, has only just begun.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**The Secret: Part 2**

MAY 9th, 2011

-2 minutes after the reveal-

Have you ever felt so angry, that you literally become paralyzed? I thought that once I heard the name of the guy who did it, I would hunt him down…but…I couldn't move. My brain was trying to contemplate what I just heard. Repar? The guy I looked in the EYE and thought that maybe, JUST MAYBE, he would be right for Margaret. I should've known though; the way he was acting perverted at her party, by looking at her crotch. It may have been the only time I saw him do that, but that still meant something. This…is starting to be too much.

After the dreadful silence, I asked, "How…did this happen, Margaret?" I asked trying to hold in my concoction of emotions.

"Remember when I said Repar and I were together 2 years ago, before you and Rigby came to the city? During that time…he wasn't exactly right in the head…and then one night-"

"Did he hurt you?" I asked hastily.

"No…he just…forced himself on me."

A very unpleasant image popped into my head.

_Dear God…Margaret…no._

She continued, "That's the real reason why I left him and tried to find someone else. They all turned out to be jerks. So, on a random day, after the camping trip we had, I get this call: It was Repar. I was going to hang up, but he told me how he had changed, gotten better. I wanted to see for myself and he showed me the treatment he was getting to get his mind straight. He truly apologized for what he had done to me…in the end I had forgiven him."

_What? So you forgive the guy who raped you?_

"…Does your father know about this?" I asked, still trying to have this sink in.

"Yes, he's forgiven him too. Repar truly proved he had changed. He wanted to be with me again…I took him back."

_How does a father forgive the man who raped his own daughter?_

"W-Why?"

"…I hear stories of women who go through the same thing I have gone through; they let it take over their lives, but I'm not. I can't let the past control and I go through each day getting stronger. I forgave Repar and took him back. He truly changed and was the Repar that I fell in love with in the beginning. My dad understood my intentions and forgave him as well."

"…Does this all explain the insomnia and eating habits?" I sighed, covering m face.

"Yeah…" Margaret said.

"I knew something was up…"

"I still…get nightmares though; every so often." Her voice seem very innocent, almost scared.

It's because of Repar she has the insomnia. It's because of him, she has and eating disorder. It's because of that fucking monster, that she still has nightmares! Repar was no longer a "he" or "him" to me. "He" was an "it".

Margaret must have seen my face, because then she said, "Mordecai, I want you stay strong for me. I've been able to forgive, I'd like for you to do the same." She said it in an understanding voice.

I still couldn't take it. All the time I knew Margaret, she always dated jerks and I never got a chance. Now she's with a "former rapist" or whatever fucking term you want to use and yet I'm still not with her?

_What-The-Hell?_

I'm the right guy for her, I'd never hurt her. I'd always be there for her, love her unconditionally. Basically, the bastard got away with rape and is still with Margaret. I've been a good-hearted person to her and get nothing. I'd help get past the frustration of her insomnia and eating disorder, I'd help her grow stronger every day. I would do everything and anything to get her back on her feet again. I couldn't keep silent anymore…I had to tell her how I truly felt from all this.

"Margaret…" I started. "You know…how I told you I loved you, right? Well I still do…I'll-I'll always be there for you. It's just that…I feel like I should protect, as I want nothing bad to happen to you…" Margaret nodded in understanding.

"Just know," I continued. "if for any reason your relationship with Repar doesn't turn out well, I'll be there to comfort you…to be there for you…"

She smiled warmly, "Thank you Mordecai…" Her voice was compassionate.

I started to choke up a little. "Can I-" Margaret must have read my mind. Both of us were cross-legged on the floor, but we got on our knee to hug each other. This one was much longer than other hug I got from her.

We held onto each other for a long time and during that time, I said to her. "I love you Margaret…as a friend and someone so much more." A giggle of happiness escaped her throat. We let go and looked into each other's eyes. Overwhelmed by the numerous emotion going through me, I needed sometime to gather my thoughts.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked a minute after our hug.

"Up the stairs and first door to your left."

I went into the bathroom, turned the light on and shut the door behind me. I rested my elbows on the sink counter, while I had my head in the palm of my wings. I looked up into the mirror to notice my eyes were red…red…from tears. I was crying the whole time and I barely noticed it. I quickly pulled myself together and went back down to the basement.

During the 30 minutes that followed, Margaret and I talked for a while, without acknowledgement of the previous conversation. She sat in one of the armchairs in the basement, while I knelt down next to her, showing funny pictures Rigby and I took and funny websites to check out. I almost wanted to wrap my arm around her, but halted. I just…couldn't.

Margaret's father came in the house later on: 5:45pm. He checked on us to see if we were okay. I told them I actually had to leave, seeing how Benson wanted me home at a certain hour, ever since the campfire party. Margaret volunteered to drive me home.

* * *

><p>During the drive back, I couldn't get help but think of the big reveal. My brain was flooded with thoughts. I mean at first I loved Margaret because of her beauty, then it became a more personal attachment and now, it is a sense of protectiveness. To know that this happened to her and that I couldn't do anything about it tore me apart inside. Goddammit, I wanted to sleep this off, but even that couldn't possibly make this go away.<p>

_The Devil was praying._

That dream…again. To my sudden fear, I think that dream actually did predict something. The Devil was praying. It was a contradiction. Repar is the Devil; he did bad things. Praying; he seemed nice when first meet him. That's the contradiction! He seemed nice, but on the inside he still raped Margaret. The girl who was raped in the dream was meant to represent Margaret. There was one part of this dream that worried me though: In the dream, I killed the Devil…so what am I going to do to Repar?

Margaret and I finally got to the house after what seemed hours of thought. She stopped the car in front of the steps.

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be free this week," I said.

Margaret looked at me and moved forward to hug me. I knew that this was probably a big thing for her to reveal to me and I could see it in her eyes. Before we both were able to wrap our wings around each other, I heard a light tap on the car window. I turned around to see it was Rigby, trying to get my attention.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" I heard him saw behind the window.

"I guess I better see what he wants," I said to Margaret.

"Yeah…I'll see you later Mordecai," she said sweetly.

"See ya later."

I got out of the car and saw her drive off; So much for the emotional hug.

"What do you want Rigby?" I asked, a little flustered.

"Eileen just beat your record on Dig Champs!"

_Wait, what?_

"How?..."

"Come on dude, see for yourself!"

He led me to the living room to see the score screen. She did beat me.

"Looks like I'll have to work on my technique," I said.

"It won't work, I'll always beat you," Eileen teased.

"Ohhh! She told you!" Rigby gloated playfully. He gave Eileen a high-five.

All of this made me smile but only for a second: I still couldn't forget that conversation Margaret and I had. I had to relieve some stress somehow.

"I'm gonna see what Skips is doing," I told Rigby, but he was too busy playing games with Eileen to notice. I left the house and went into Skips' garage. He was meditating like he usually does. I noticed something in the corner that could help relieve some stress.

"Hey Skips, can I use that?" I said pointing to the object.

Skips opened his eyes and looked in the direction I was pointing. "What, that punching bag? Sure, you can use it. I didn't know you boxed."

"I don't." I approached the punching bag, pretending it to be a certain someone. I let the anger build up in me, the rage. I made a left jab at it. The punching bag shook a little. Then I took a right jab at it. The bag shook harder. Left, right, left, right. I could see Repar's face and I wanted it gone. I threw a left punch, then a right, huffing between every punch. The punching bag flew back a little on the chain. Punch after the punch, the bag looked like it would fly off the chain. Suddenly, I felt strong hands stop my right punch. It was Skips.

"Calm down," Skips said.

I relaxed my arms and let them fall to my sides.

"Do you need to talk about something Mordecai?" he asked.

"No," I said catching my breath. "I've had enough talking for today."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, we've now reached a turning point in the story. (Not a midpoint) I warned you this story would get deep and this is just the beginning. <strong> **The next chapter will be far off since I'm going to be working on my other fics, including a new Benson/Audry oneshot ;) And once again, thank you to all the review/followers of this story. Your support means a lot :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter (IMPORTANT): Margaret doesn't want Mordecai to tell that many people about her rape, which also explains why he is hesitant to talk to Skips about it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trying To Move On<span>**

MAY 12th, 2011

_"Was raped…"_

_ "By my boyfriend Repar."_

Those words…kept echoing in my head. Never in my life have I felt so helpless, and that's saying something. Margaret told me to be strong for her, to forgive Repar. But how…how can you forgive that? Forgiving someone for theft, kind of easy, depending on the scale of course. Forgiving someone for rape, not so much. I wanted to talk to someone, but I promised her I'd keep it to myself. I wasn't going to tell Skips, Rigby, Benson, Shell, Jenny, or Adria. I just had to find some way to get past this, just like Margaret did. This whole thing is making me lose sleep and the fact that that dream actually foresaw something, still creeps me out.

One thing that also stayed in my mind was the fact that I told Margaret I loved her. I actually told her I loved. I mean technically I said, "I love you as a friend and someone so much more," but that pretty much speaks for itself. It makes me wonder if she felt the same way. I mean there were certain times when it seemed like she was flirting with m: Stroking her hand in my hair, both of us staring into each other's eyes, and one time in particular. The day before her campfire birthday party, was her actual birthday. She came into work in a very great mood. Rigby and I visited her to say happy birthday. Margaret gave Eileen, me, and Rigby a hug, but when Margaret went to the kitchen, she turned around and blew me a kiss. I didn't want to do the typical "grab a kiss". Instead, I pretended to kiss the kiss in midair and gave her a wink. I shocked myself when I did that, but Margaret made me feel better by smiling back. Telling her I loved her was a big thing for me.

* * *

><p>I was planning on meeting Margaret at the Chinese restaurant for lunch. Then later on we'd go to her house to work on the project.<p>

I did a pretty good job of pretending I was okay today; although Skips is still very suspicious. I should know that he can't easily be fooled; but as long as I keep my cool, the secret will be kept secret, as it should be.

Rigby and I had an easy work schedule; we just had to clean up the park which surprisingly wasn't as messy as usual. This whole day just seemed so peaceful despite the happenings of what I had discoverd a few days ago. I just hope nothing happens to upset the peace.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Mordecai, over here!" Margaret called over. She was sitting in a booth, with chopsticks set in front of her.

"Hey Margaret," I said, sitting down in the both across from her.

"I've already started on the presentation. I just need your input on how it looks so far."

"Alright, sounds good…" I noticed that Margaret didn't have any food in front her. "Did you already eat?"

"No, actually Repar's getting the food right now."

...

I focused my attention to the ordering counter, where I recognized him by the back of his head. My arm twitched and I had to take a deep breath in order to calm myself.

_Keep calm… Keep calm dammit!_

_I can't!_

_You must! Remember what Margaret told you._

Repar sat down next to Margaret with a platter of dumplings and rice.

"Hey Mordecai," he said.

_Don't "Hey Mordecai" me!_

"Hey," I said, surprisingly friendly. I had to keep up this act.

"Repar wanted to hang out with us while we work," Margaret said.

"Oh okay, that's fine," I lied. I felt so uncomfortable being this close to a guy I despise; my blood boiled and my heart raced, trying to keep my composure, all at the same time.

During a painful thirty minute lunch all we did was have small talk: Nothing that really mattered, just things about work. The one thing that happened during that talk though, was when Margaret mentioned how Repar can be playful at times. He demonstrated this by putting his mouth around her elbow, which surprised her.

I nearly fucking lost it.

_Get your fucking mouth off her!_

But Margaret laughed, which pretty much meant I should laugh so as to not make anything awkward.

Never before in my life did it hurt to laugh.

* * *

><p>Margaret drove us to her house and led me to her room, where everything was set up: the laptop and papers. Repar was in the living room watching TV.<p>

Her room was light green with cream colored carpeting. It was really well kept and spacious. Margaret sat on the bed while using the laptop, while I sat in an arm chair across the room.

"Do you need me to help you with something?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered. "I need to add something on and then I'll call you over to see what you think. In the meantime, look around, stretch a little. You don't have to stay in that chair."

I agreed and got up to take a look at her room. I noticed to the corner my eye of what looked like a gun, except it had an orange tip.

"Is this an Air Soft gun?" I picked it up observing it.

She looked up from her laptop, "Oh yeah, my friends and I play with them sometimes. Try it yourself…" She got up from the bed and got some pellets. "Here you go." She helpe me load them into the gun. "Now just shot them out the window. I want to see if you're a good shot."

I was actually, not that I was targeting anything, but I was doing it. Margaret laughed with me in my enjoyment. For the moment, my anger had calmed. I felt…alright. Just like old times when Margaret and I hanged out.

That's until Repar came in to check on her. Me and him were both playing with Air Soft gun and I was trying to show that I was enjoying myself still. (Incredibly difficult) He accidently dropped an object out of the window and went outside to get it. I could see him from down below with the gun still pointed out the window. I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Repar, I'm gonna get you!" I playfully said pointing the gun at his direction.

"You better not," he joked, seeing the gun pointed at him.

(In all honesty, I really, really, REALLY wanted to shot him that gun)

Margaret laughed at our little banter.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Margaret, you're in serious trouble," I said in a fake Italian accent.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You owe me money." I turned around in the chair with the gun pointed toward her. "And now you must pay." We both laughed.

'Cut it out Mordecai!" She said, still laughing. After that, she got back on her laptop. Repar was back in the living room. I was just me and Margaret now.

I broke the silence, "Hey Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any nice girls in this city?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Just hoping I'll find the right one someday," I said, bringing the topic back up.

"You will," she said compassionately. "You're a good guy; you're bound to find someone."

"Thanks."

"Oh here's the how the presentation looks so far. What do you think?"

I came over and looked at the screen.

_My god, she smells lovely today._

"Nice. Do we have the assessment worked out?"

"Not quiet, but I have questions already set out."

"Good."

As time went by, I didn't feel so well. I had a headache and I felt sort of congested: Probably something with the weather. I felt this way ever since this morning but it seemed to get worse as the day progressed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, be right back," Margaret said, leaving the room.

I got on my cell phone and called Skips. I wasn't feeling well, I had to home and I didn't want to bother Margaret with taking me home.

"Hey Skips?"

"Uh huh."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you pick me up? I'm not feeling so well."

"You at Margaret's?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, be right over."

Margaret came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Margaret I gotta be going soon, I'm not feeling too well."

"You okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, just a little under the weather."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

She smiled at me, and this time gestured for a hug. I came over and hugged and she did the same, instead this time, it felt really…I don't know, heartfelt. It just felt right.

"Follow me, I'll make you some soup," She said leading me to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Margaret." I said, eating my soup.<p>

"No problem." She had a bowl set for Repar and her as well. "Repar, soup's ready."

"Coming," he answered.

Just as I was halfway done with my soup, I heard the cart horn; must be Skips.

"I think I have to go now. I'll help you clean up."

"Oh no, that's okay, you just go home and get some rest." She said kindly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, see you around Margaret. Contact me if you need anything."

"I will.

"See ya Repar."

"Later," he responded

I went outside to see Skips waiting in the cart. As I got in, I saw Margaret come out of the front door.

"Take care of him, okay?" Margaret shouted to Skips.

"Will do, " he chuckled.

_So strange to hear him laugh._

He drove off, without a word, giving me time to think about what happened today.

Was I being too protective? It happened two years ago, but then again; how can I not be flustered by this? That's just like trying to make a cop befriend a murderer: It's bound to end in conflict.

Then I thought about it more. What if Amy (the cat) and Eileen know about the secret as well and are simply trying to be strong for Margaret. Revealing a secret like that is something you only tell to your closest friend, Eileen has to know.

Doesn't matter though, cause I'm still losing it over this. I needed to tell someone, but I promised Margaret. I just have to keep my cool…

Everything's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine…

_God, I hope so…_

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting intense and it's not going to get any smoother along the way: Has anyone noticed the dates at the beginning of each chapter so far?<strong>

** It's almost summer…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Downtime**

MAY 15th, 2011

How long has it been since I felt relaxed? Not so often. Finding out about Margaret's rape and then having to hang out with the guy who did it? A mental nightmare: I nearly lost it being in the same room with that guy. In the end though, I made it and I may have reached a realization. Even though I thought Repar wasn't right for Margaret, she seemed happy with him. I guess she really did move on and I may have to do the same. It's not going to be easy, moving on from someone I deeply loved. But if I didn't, I would probably miss out on really finding the right girl for me.

_Oh who am I kidding? I'll always love Margaret…but…I have to move on. Somehow…_

The one thing that still pisses me off though, is that Repar basically got away with rape; being so easily forgiven. I know, I know, I'm supposed to forgive him too…but damn, if something like that doesn't mess with your mind, what does?

My sickness went away not too long after I left Margaret's house that one day. I guess after losing sleep over the rape issue, I must have caught something due to my weaken immune system from lack of sleep. Now, fully rested, I couldn't feel any better.

While getting ready for a full day of chores, my cell phone vibrated. To my surprise, it was Adria. I hadn't heard from her in a while.

**[Adria]: **Hi hi

**[Me]: **Hey

**[Adria]: **Are you busy today?

**[Me]: **Not really. I have chores to do, but after that I'm free. Why do u ask?

**[Adria]: **Just wanted to see u and Rigby. It's been a while.

**[Me]: **Sure, that's cool. I'll let u know when I'm done.

**[Adria]: **K, later.

* * *

><p>"Adria's coming to visit?" Rigby asked while sitting on the grass, while I was picking up trash with a litter stick and putting it in the bag<p>

"Yeah, after we're done today's chores and can you please get up and help me out?" I said a little frustrated.

"Ugh, fine," he got up reluctantly and picked up his stick. "Hey Mordecai?"

"What?"

"Well…are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just seem to be acting strange lately: Sad on some days and then okay on others."

"I'm good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing that needs your immediate attention."

"Immediate attention?"

_Shit, wrong choice of words._

I stammered, "I'm fine man, don't worry."

_I need to start preparing myself for those types of questions._

"…Okay. Anyway, I can't wait to see Adria. She used to be so shy back in high school."

"Yeah, now she's a little more outgoing. Come to think of it, we all were kind of different in high school."

"I remember, you used to be like me," Rigby said.

"No way!" I argued.

"You totally were!"

"Okay, maybe a little, but that was a really short phase I went through. You're still the same as you were in high school."

"How?"

"You're still wild, immature, and can't take a punch."

"Yes, I can!"

"Alright, come here then."

"You know I think I need to get back to this trash…" Rigby turned around, trying to avoid the situation.

"Oh no you don't, come here. I'm going to punch you the exact same way I do when we play punchies. If you don't fly through the air after I punch you, then you can take a punch. If you do, then I'm right."

He overcame his fear and went to me. "It's on!" He faced his shoulder to me.

"Last chance to back out dude: keep your pride intact," I joked. He gave me a nod to go ahead.

I pulled back and let the punch go against Rigby's shoulder. Not to my surprise, he flew in the air a few feet and landed in a bush. Unfortunately, Benson spotted this while driving in the golf cart. He approached us immediately.

"Mordecai, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Benson."

"Oh really? Then where's Rigby?"

Benson and I heard grunting from the bush that Rigby landed in.

"Right…here…" he said in slight pain getting out of the bush.

"Look, both of you, knock it off and get back to work!" Benson drove off. Once he was out of sight. I turned to Rigby and smiled.

"Hmph. Hmph. Looks like I was right."

"STOP TALKING!"

_Heh…haven't heard that in a while._

* * *

><p>"Dude, I thought you said Adria would be here soon." Rigby said, tapping the table impatiently.<p>

"She will. She just texted me saying she was on her wa-. There she is!" I said spotting Adria from a distance. She still had that same gorgeous hair style: It's kind of become a trademark. She was a wearing a pink tee and blue jeans. I waved to her to come to the snack bar. She followed and met up with me and Rigby.

"Hey Mordecai," she hugged me. "Hey Rigby," she patted him on the head, mocking jokingly at his shortness. If anyone else did that, he'd be pissed, but she's his friend and he knows it's all out of fun.

"So what have you been up to?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing much: The neighborhood I live in is kind of dull. I imagine here, it's a little more exciting?"

"You have no idea…" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I felt Rigby staring at me.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"And then, Mordecai punched him right in his mouth!" Rigby exclaimed, standing on the bench.

"Green toad deserved it. I never really liked him," Adria said.

_Who would?_

"Mordecai was the hero of that funeral," Rigby said patting me on the back.

"That awesome!" Adria smiled. "It's good that you stood up to Muscleman and gave him what he deserved."

I couldn't help but blush at the praise I was getting. Seemed so long ago since that happened.

I had my phone on me at the time and it started to vibrate: It was Rhonda. While Adria and Rigby were in conversation, I took a look at the text.

**[Me]: **Hey

**[Rhonda]: **Hi

**[Me]: **How ya feelin?

**[Rhonda]: **Truth? Not so hot.

**[Me]: **What's wrong? U can tell me

**[Rhonda]: **I know, I will but not now…o god Mordo, it hurts so bad. I just can't, I'm sorry.

**[Me]: **Ok…as much as I want to help, I'll let you u sit this one out for awhile. Just tell me when you want to talk *hugs*

I was worried. I was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I remember a few days ago, she texted me about a guy she met during her travels and that they are now in a relationship. I'm hoping nothing bad happened between those two. She seemed really happy to be with him.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Adria, Rigby, and I were sitting under the shade of tree. It reminded me of the times during high school, when all three of us used to hang out in the schoolyard during lunch. We wouldn't talk much, just look out at the clouds and relax.

I felt tempted to wrap my arms around Adria, just for the heck of it. It reminded me when she used to be my main love interest before Margaret was. Maybe it's time I should focus on Adria now.

_You couldn't get her to realize your attraction to her last time. What if it doesn't work this time?_

_ I have to try. _

_ True, but keep your options open. There could be someone better out there. _

"Mordecai…Rigby…come in the house!" I heard faintly. I heard the same thing again and opened my eyes, realizing that all three of us fell asleep at some point. It was getting getting pretty dark now. I saw Benson in the distance at the door entrance, the lights on. He was calling us in. I nudged Rigby to wake him up. He groaned and went to the house. I helped Adria up and she held on to my shoulder so I could guide her to the house. I blushed.

You see, Adria has a hard time seeing in the dark, so she needs people to guide her through it. I found out about this a few years ago and I still blush whenever I guide her through the dark. I guess it just feels good to know I'm helping someone I care about. Funny, it reminds of being that kid from "Ico" who helped the girl through the castle. (Inside joke)

Benson led us to the living room: Skips, Pops, and Rigby were sitting on the couch. Adria and I sat on the arm. Benson stood in front of us all.

"I called all of you in here, because Pops has something to announce." Pops then stood up.

"I will be reciting my delightful poem at my Papa's formal party this weekend and you are all invited!" He laughed joyfully. We were all happy to hear this.

"Pops convinced his father to let us come and Adria, if you want, you can come too. She can come with us, right Pops?" Benson asked.

"Most definitely!"

"Thanks, I'll find something nice to wear and meet you guys here when it's time." Adria said.

Adria then had to leave so I walked her to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Mordecai. I'm looking forward to the party."

"Me too."

"Yeah well…I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," I said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, good night."

"Night." Adria walked out the door. I closed it and turned around to see Rigby looking at me, with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're totally blushing dude," Rigby said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! See for yourself."

"I will." I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was blushing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Minor characters that were in previous chapters, such as Shell, Jenny, Mr. Ken, and Amy will have bigger roles in the story now. Another chapter is waiting right after this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Helping Out A Friend<span>**

MAY 17th, 2011

It was late of the party and everyone was ready to leave, including me: We all had our suits on and were ready to head out. All we had to do was wait for Adria to arrive.

"Mordecai, when is she coming? We have to leave soon," Benson said.

"Soon, she called me and said she just left the house." After saying that, my phone started to ring. I kept it in my suit pocket just in case Rhonda was ready to talk. I took the phone out of my pocket: It was Shell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mordecai, it Shell."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Have you heard from Rhonda? She's not answering her phone," Shell said worryingly.

"No, last time she texted me, she said something bad happened and she didn't want to talk about it."

"I see…I'm going to try contacting her. I'll let you know if she answers."

"Cool, talk to you later." I hung up and put it the phone back in my pocket.

Shell is very protective of her friends. She told me once how she even has a group of girlfriends who she always hangs out with: Jenny, Rhonda, and a few others. If anything was wrong with them, she'd be the first to help them out. It was like a sisterhood of some sort.

The doorbell rang.

_I hope it's Adria._

Benson answered the door and Adria was standing patiently outside the entrance. She wore a black dress with a matching purse and bracelet. She had eye shadow that went well with her golden feathers: In short, beautiful.

"Sorry I might be late," Adria said.

"It's okay, you're not late. We were just about to walk out anyway," I said. "By the way, um…you look good." I said, just a bit nervous.

"Thanks, you too."

"Alright people, we have to go," Bensons said, leading everyone out.

* * *

><p>We decided to take one of Pop's old, but elegant cars. (Benson drove) We knew Mr. Maellard would be pissed at us if we arrived at his party in a golf cart. You have to look expensive and ride in something expensive. It's things like that, that make me and Rigby hate formal parties: too stuck up.<p>

No one really talked much, except Pops who kept gleefully talking about how great the party would be. I think the rest of us mostly stayed quiet, so we could save all conversations for the party.

We soon arrived at Mr. Maellard's mansion. It was made entirely of brick with elegant glass windows on every floor. (What looked like three floors) There was chimney chute coming from the black tiled roof. In the middle of the driveway was a fountain with a lollipop statue. The garden was rich with daisies, roses, tulips, etc.

_Didn't know you could make that much from a park._

Benson drove into the circular driveway and parked between a limousine and a luxury sedan. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. You could hear a violin being played from inside. Benson pressed in the doorbell causing a loud _dong _sound from inside.

A man with a skinny lollipop head answered the door.

"What is your business here?" he said snobbishly

"We're here to attend Mr. Maellard's party," Benson said.

"Let me check to see if you're on the list." He said nearly closing the door.

"They are with me my good man," Pops spoke up.

"Oh Pops! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Please come in." The lollipop man opened the door and greeted us as we each walked in. We were welcome with a cool breeze and the smell of gourmet food. Classic music was being played by live musicians and many were people were seen socializing with each other: Either holding small platters or wine glasses.

We all split up, Benson was going to look for Maellard, while the rest of us just looked around and chatted with anyone we ran into.

"Hey Pops?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious, what's the occasion for the party?"

"It's a just a celebration for another year the park has been standing."

"How long has the park been here?"

"100 years to be exact!"

_100 years? Wow…_

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Adria and I were walking around the mansion, getting a tour of the place. We stayed quite together until she asked me something.

"You know I noticed something about Rigby when a visited."

"What about?" I asked,

"Well when he talked about the demon attack, he said he saved Eileen and kissed her…"

"Yeah?"

"And that's about it. He stopped at that. Are they, you know, together?"

"Definitely, they've been dating ever since then."

"I can't believe it…never thought I'd see Rigby being in a relationship. I knew he'd give into to Eileen eventually but I thought it would never happen, seeing as he's always stubborn about it.

"I know what you mean."

"Anything else going on between those two now?"

"Well…yeah, but…that's private. I don't know if he'd be okay with me telling you just yet."

"That's cool, I understand."

My phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

"No problem, I'm just going to look around some more."

"I'll catch up." I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Mordecai, it's Shell."

"Everything okay?"

"Rhonda still hasn't answered. I'm getting worried.'

"…I'll try to talk to her. Hopefully she'll answer."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." I hung up and texted Rhonda.

**[Me]: **Ready to talk?

No answer for about 3 minutes. She normally answers her texts within a minute of receiving them. (The signal was just fine here) Soon a new message appeared.

** [Rhonda]: **Yes…

** [Me]: **I'm here.

** [Rhonda]: **Well everything was going perfect with the guy I was with until I had to go on one of my travels. It was hard to get a signal there so could barely get in contact with him. When I finally was able to contact him, he ignored me, thinking I was trying to ignore him. I tried explaining to him that wasn't the case, but he didn't want to listen. So…he just stopped talking to me.

**[Me]: **That's not fair! He was totally being irrational.

**[Rhonda]: **Still doesn't change the fact that I'm single again and probably will be for the rest of my life. I thought he loved me.

**[Me]: **Don't let that one guy get to you. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have done that to you. I'm sure there are many guys out there way better than him.

**[Rhonda]:** Yeah I guess. But I should've seen it comin. I dated him a little while after on of my friends broke up with him. Terrible of me right?

**[Me]: **You can't help the people you fall in love with. Sometimes that's all we want in life. Someone to love us and someone we can care for. So no, your not terrible for doing that. Now come on, where's the Rhonda I know; the one that used to cheer me up when I was down?

**[Rhonda]: **She's still here… :) it's good to know I have friends like you and Shell. U know?

**[Me]: **Yep, that's the Rhonda I know. U know?

**[Rhonda]: **U mocking me?

**[Me]: **Lol

** [Rhonda]: **Anyway, thanks for talking to me Mordecai.

**[Me]: **Anything to help ;) Things will get better.

**[Rhonda]: **I hope so.

"EVERYONE, EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" I heard Mr. Maellard over the mic, echoing through the mansion. Everyone went to the main stage that was at the center of the party area. He was on stage waiting for everyone to settle. I found Adria and Rigby in the crowd and caught up with them.

"Thank you everyone, for attending the celebration of 100 years this park

has been standing. I would like to thank the park manager, Benson, for making sure the park in tip top shape, as well as the staff."

I'm guessing the applause was aimed towards us.

"Now, my pride and joy; my son Pops, will now recite a poem, stating his feelings for the park." Pops walked up on stage with a piece of paper in his hand. He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd.

_Good to see he can speak in public now._

Everyone got quiet and Pops began:

_"The park is alive,_

_The park is alive._

_With our friends and family,_

_It will always thrive._

_From our colorful staff, to the bright sky above_

_The park fills all of us, with peace and love._

_And though sometimes dark clouds try to make way,_

_The sun will shine and make a new a day._

_The park is alive,_

_The park is alive._

_And no matter what happens,_

_It will always thrive."_

Everyone in the mansion clapped, even the waiters. Adria whispered to me, still clapping, "Short but perfect."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm going to do an experiment. In previous chapters, whenever Mordecai had a text conversation, you'd know his thoughts after almost each text. Now, his thoughts are rarely shown with text messages and you will be left to wonder what's going through his mind by the texts he sends and how he says it through the text. Then later on, Mordecai will elaborate on what he texted. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Cellular Confession**

MAY 21st, 2011

I think I'm finally starting to feel better from all the drama I have encountered. It still stays in my mind but I think I'm starting to move on now. I now see Margaret as a friend mostly and I'm keeping my options open. When an opportunity comes I'll take it.

After Mr. Mallard's party, every one of his guest got gifts for attending. It consisted of assorted perfumes, very expensive jewelry, and a pack of brand cigars. No one in the house really smokes so each of us gave the cigars to anyone who wanted extra. Rigby and I didn't really like the perfume so he gave his to Eileen and I gave mine to Margaret: Both were very appreciative for it. Rhonda has also been doing well. She's moved on and is back to her cheerful self. I really hope she finds a guy that won't hurt her anymore.

I told Benson about the pawn shop Margaret's father (Mr. Ken) owned. He's been going there for the past few days, selling old antiques from the house that were in the attic. Turns out they were worth a lot of money. Benson decided to save the money he got from pawn for "emergencies" that the park may have. (Smart move, there no shortage of "emergencies" here)

* * *

><p>I was just on our way out to the coffee shop with Rigby when Skips came in the house with some mail.<p>

"Anything for us Skips?" Rigby asked.

"Nah, just bills and some junk mail."

"What's that?" I said, noticing a yellow slip.

"…Looks like some kind of brochure." Skips observed the slip. "Why, do you want it?"

"Yeah."

He tossed it to me and looked closer into the details of the brochure. After some thought, I knew exactly who to give this to.

* * *

><p>Rigby and I sat our regular seats, just like old times. He gave a blow kiss to Eileen as she was heading to the kitchen and I waved Margaret over.<p>

"Hey guys!" Margaret said.

"Hey Margaret. Can I talk to you for a second?" I got up from my seat.

"Sure."

I led her to the corner of the shop.

"There was this brochure in the mail and I thought about you." I gave it to her.

She eyed it carefully, "Acupuncturist?"

"Yeah, Skips told me thes people can cure many health problems with acupuncture…It says here that it can cure allergies, sickness, and even here it says insomnia. I want to help so I thought I should give it to you."

"This mean a lot Mordecai. Thing is, I already have acupuncture therapy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This was very sweet of you…" She kept her eyes on the brochure, smiling at it. She then gave me a hug and got me and Rigby's our orders.

* * *

><p>Rigby and I got back to the house and relaxed. He decided to play Shooter Booter 2 with Skips and I went to lay down in my bed.<p>

My phone soon vibrated: A text from Rhonda.

**[Rhonda]:** MORDO!

**[Me]:** What? What's wrong?

**[Rhonda]:** Nothing, I was thinking of telling you something but I decided not to.

**[Me]:** Aw, now I'm curious.

**[Rhonda]:** Its weird and I don't want to creep you out.

**[Me]:** Come on were friends, I can take it.

**[Rhonda]:** …yeah friends. I know, see…oh god…I like you but I know all we can do be is friends. Whatever you know? I mean we can't see each other, so yeah…I hope ur true to you word and can take it. I'm sorry if it creeps u out.

**[Me]:** I had a feeling that's what it was. It's not like I haven't thought about it too. After all we're always there for each other whenever we need it.

**[Rhonda]:** I know and I like taking to you and telling my friends about you. But forget it, its nothing.

**[Me]:** Wait, I'm not dismissing the idea, it's just…well we haven't really met face to face. We'd need to know more about it. There's another factor but you can't tell anyone.

This factor was my current dilemma with Margaret. I keep telling myself that I have a friend only relationship with her but once again, my heart still has feelings for her and the rape issue still bothers. I can't really get into a relationship with this stress over me right now.

**[Rhonda]:** I won't say a thing.

I told her. I told her the story I promised Margaret I would never tell. I texted Rhonda about a friend of mine named Margaret, who I liked, was raped by the person she's currently with. I said how I'm having a hard time trying to move on or wait for Margaret to break up with her boyfriend. (A stretch, I know)

I had to break the promise to Margaret, mostly because I didn't want to lie to Rhonda. She reminded of the same situation I was in when I confessed to Margaret: She didn't lie to me, so I wouldn't lie to Rhonda.

_Wow, I must really do care for her then…_

**[Rhonda]:** I'm sorry I brought it up again…I understand…u like her not me…whatever :/

**[Me]:** I didn't mean it like that. That's a harsh way of putting it.

**[Rhonda]:** Well there's no nicer way of putting it. It's done, over. I shouldn't have said anything. Whatever :/

**[Me]:** Listen I know I said this a million times, but you'll find someone better. Probably better than me. We're still friends right? That's what really matters :)

**[Rhonda]:** yea k whatever.

**[Rhonda]:** I just hope things can be normal.

**[Me]:** They will

**[Rhonda]:** Great

**[Me]:** :) cool

I set the phone done and face-palmed myself in grief.

_I fucked up…._

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean by this experiment? The next chapter will go more into depth of why Mordecai said the things he said in the text. <strong>

**Updates to my stories may take awhile, seeing how I have some summer reading assignments to do.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Wow…104 reviews. I never thought I'd get this many, nor did I think I'd write this many chapters. (When I was first started planning the story, I thought it would be 4-5 chapters…What the hell was I thinking?) **

**Thank you everyone, this really means a lot and I love writing new chapters for all of you! Even when it's late and I'm tired, I always try to get as much of the chapter done as I can. I actually think we're about halfway through now…I think; it really is a wild card right now.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Giving Her A Chance<span>**

MAY 22nd, 2011

How did I fuck up? I'll tell you: I betrayed Margaret and told her secret AND I put too much weight on Rhonda, when all she was trying to do was confess to me. How could I put all that stress on her like that? I need to apologize when I can.

I keep remembering what I said to her. Yeah, I always thought about me and her getting together, but that's all I would think of it as: a thought. But when she confessed to me, it made the line between thought and reality blur. Knowing that she may have feelings towards me changes things. Maybe this is the opportunity that I'd hope would come along. I just got to rid of that want for Margaret, move on.

I was early in the morning yet. No one was awake except me. I went downstairs into the living room, just for some quiet and alone time. Just then my cell phone vibrated: It was Rhonda.

_Okay…_

I took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

**[Rhonda]: **I'm going to make you the same offer that you made Margaret: If you decide to move on or give me chance to be "that girl" I'll be here…3

I suddenly felt all warm inside. The fact that she used my own words on me meant two things: She's a good listener and she must really care about to me. It may be the first time a woman has said she liked me. Usually I was always the one to confess.

**[Me]:** That's very sweet of u to say. It's nice to know that someone cares about you.

**[Rhonda]:** We should meet up. I live near the shore.

**[Me]:** Yeah, we can do that. Besides, we've been talking for months and we haven't really seen each other face to face. Hey Ronnie, can I tell you something?

**[Rhonda]:** Yeah Mordo?,,,

**[Me]:** I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or put too much on you. It really is touching that…you like me and that you have the courage when I usually don't. I've just been going through some things lately and I need some time. I'll think about it though…

**[Rhonda]:** Thanks. And please think about it. I really like you. I want it to work.

**[Me]:** Then you're right, we should meet up. But I need to know: why is it that you like.

**[Rhonda]:** I just find myself checking on you a lot, and you always make me smile. Plus your never judgmental. You're just all around amazing!

My heart started racing. She really is serious about this…or maybe…maybe it may not even go well. If I go through with this, I may never know if I would have had a chance with Margaret which has always been question of mine, despite me wanting to move on. Dammit, there goes my overactive thoughts again…

I call Shell, she knows Ronnie the most. Maybe she can make things clearer

"Hello?"

"Shell? It's Mordecai. Listen, I need to tell you something.

"Well yesterday, Ronnie texted me about something."

"About what?"

"She likes me, don't tell I told you."

"I already knew."

"She told you?" I asked.

"No, I just sensed it. A girl knows, she's always talking about you, to all her friends and always in a good way." Shell said.

"Really…huh…"

"So what are you going to do know?"

"I think I may just go out with her."

"Wait, how old are you again?"

"23."

"Ok, she's just turning 20…" She whispers to herself. She then speaks up, "Sorry for the questions. Ronnie's like a sister to me, so I just have to make sure."

"I understand no need to explain."

"I'm really happy for you two. Although the others…"

"Others?"

"Some of her friends just like the idea of her dating again. They're afraid she'll get her heart broken again, just like the last guy did."

A surge of confidence goes through my body.

"I'll be different."

"I believe you." Shell said happily. "Good luck Mordecai."

"Thanks!"

"Talk to you later." She hangs up, leaving me to answer Ronnie back.

**[Me]:** Okay, when are available to see? I really want to try this out.

**[Rhonda]:** Not sure yet, but…does this mean we're going out for real or are you now my boyfriend?

I didn't want to rush in and say I was her boyfriend yet. Sure we've texted her a lot, but that doesn't mean I know her THAT well.

**[Me]:** We'll meet up and if we'll get to know each other better. If we both like what we see, then we'll get.

**[Rhonda]:** And if don't?

**[Me]:** We continue being friends…but I have a feeling I'll like you.

I knew for sure I was making the right choice now.

**[Rhonda]:** If you say so… ;)

_Nothing can go wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. <strong>

** And for those of you who are curious…**

** Summer Pain is near.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Regular Day**

MAY 23rd, 2011

I haven't had a morning like this in a while. I wake up knowing I have a chance for romance with Rhonda, the sun is out, and Rigby and I didn't even have that much of a workload. We went back into the house. Rigby played "Detective Man".

I sat next to him, watching him in amusement. "You know if I remember correctly, I thought you weren't interested in this game."

"It's actually pretty cool…Ohhhhhh! Got ya!" Rigby said to the screen. He proved a guy was lying.

"Told you."

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I got a lot to be happy about. Remember how you used to tease me about Rhonda and I getting together?"

"Well yeah but…wait are you two?..."

"Not yet. We're thinking of getting together though."

Rigby stopped the game to focus on what I was saying, "How did it happen?"

"Surprisingly, she confessed to me first. She lives near the shore so hopefully we can meet during the summer."

"Well I'm happy for you dude."

"Thanks."

I texted Rhonda something to let her know I was still considering us being together.

**[Me]:** Hey Ronnie…sweetheart ;)

Innocent and cute.

Just then Benson walked by, about to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the pawn shop; you want to come?"

"Sure thing, you want to come Rigby?"

He responded while playing the game, "Nah. Besides, I need to talk Eileen about something."

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

><p>"Huh…so this is what it looks like," I commented. The pawn shop was simply called, "The Pawn Shop". It was located in a strip mall not too far from Margaret's house.<p>

Benson and I walked in to the shop and was welcome with a very quiet, very calm atmosphere. The only thing I smelled was old wood and carpet.

Mr. Ken was behind the counter prepared to help out the next person to come in.

"Benson, back with more antiques?" He asked.

"Yep." Benson walked up to the counter. "And I'm sure they're worth a lot."

"Hey Mordecai, how's it going?" He asked me.

"Nothing much, you?" I ask.

"Feeling great." He focused his attention on the antiques Benson layed out on the counter. "Now, let's see…" While those two were bargaining, I took a look around the shop, but before I could really start browsing, I heard my name from a familiar voice.

"Mordecai, over here." I turned to the direction from where my name was called, which was at the back of the shop. It was Margaret.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to hang out with my Dad for a bit and get some work done at the same time."

"That's cool." Margaret was in the huge storage closet of the store. There were bags of snacks and candy on shelves where merchandise wasn't. When I asked where the story came from, she answered with a story from her past.

When she was little, she used to hang out with her Dad at the shop after school and did her homework in the storage closet. Her dad would fill the empty shelves with snacks for her. To this day, he still fills the shelves, just for memories.

"So is the project almost done?" I asked.

"Definitely, just a few more touches and some practice with the presentation and we should be set. And hey, maybe you can do that whole 'British' thing you did last time."

"Sounds good to me. So-"

"Hold that thought, I need to check my phone." She dug through her bag, tossing out what wasn't a phone.

"Papers…papers…some perfume from a cool guy." She looked up at me.

"Who?"

"You, remember?"

Oh yeah, I gave her that perfume from the party.

"My bad."

"So what we're you going to say?" Margaret asked.

"I was going to ask if I should come over to practice with you."

"Of course, this weekend, but it's best we meet at the library, just for some quiet."

I nodded, but then a flash of a memory came to mind. Last time Margaret and I hung out, Repar was there and nearly lost it. I can't handle seeing him again, at least not yet."

"Um…Margaret?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Mordecai, come on, we got to go." I heard Benson call out to me.

"…Never mind, I'll tell you later." I told Margaret.

"Okay, I'll see you this weekend."

Benson and I walked out of the shop and back to the park.

The rest of the day went smoothly, but I noticed one thing.

Rhonda never answered the text.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter should be in a couple of days. It's certainly a chapter I've been waiting to write, ever since the beginning.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Sorry this is later than expected. I've been really busy some things. This chapter has 2 days in it. School's starting up, so I may not be able to update as many times as I used to.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unexpected Fight<span>**

MAY 26th, 2011

"Mordecai…Mordecai wake up man," I heard faintly.

"Dude seriously, wake up!"

Rigby?

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a blurry Rigby, pushing me while I'm still in bed. I could see sunlight faintly going through the curtains.

"Knock it off man…" I try shooing him off, but he keeps at it. It was about 5 o'clock am, an hour and a half before the park opens

"No, you have to see this!"

I gave in and got up, stumbling while I followed Rigby: We went downstairs.

"Remember when I said I had to talk to Eileen about something yesterday?" Rigby said.

"Yeah?"

"Well it actually had something to do with what me and her discussed on our date."

"What was it?"

"I was talking about how cool it would be if our room was to be redecorated."

"So what does that mean?"

"Let's just say…Eileen's a good listener." Rigby opened the front door to reveal a pickup truck in front of the house. Eileen was out there, talking to mole, taller than her. He was wearing a white tee and blue jeans.

I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things but I wasn't. I saw a couple of things in the trunk that I couldn't make out. Rigby led me outside.

"Morning Mordecai!" Eileen greeted.

"Uh hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well Rigby told me how cool it would be for the room to get an upgrade. So, I got some spare money together, called my cousin, and got some things."

"That's your cousin?" I saw the mole behind her picking up a box.

"Yep. Hey Jerry, this is Mordecai!" She called out to him.

"Hey man," Jerry waved. "Eileen, where do I put this TV?"

"Rigby will show you," Eileen gestured to Rigby to help.

"Wait, you got us a TV?!" I asked, getting excited.

"Sure did. A 20 inch."

"Woah."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Eileen, you didn't have to do all of this. How are we going to pay you back?"

"It's a gift silly. Plus, my cousin paid for most of the stuff."

"Thanks Eileen, this is very nice of you."

"Anything for you guys."

"Well if you don't mind, I need to wash up, I just woke. You need anything before go? Help with the stuff or something to drink?"

"Nah, go ahead."

I went upstairs to take a quick shower, then went back in my room to make up my bed. The TV Jerry set up, was in between the end of Rigby and I's beds. Now all we had to do was put our gaming system there. My cell vibrated.

_Rhonda?_

No, Margaret.

**[Margaret]:** What was that thing you wanted to talk about back at the shop?

What I planned to tell her back at the shop, was my concern with Repar. Last time I was around him, I felt extremely uncomfortable and felt ready to explode, knowing his secret and all. I didn't want to go through those feeling again, so I needed to ask Margaret if Repar was coming with us. Matter of fact, I needed to tell her how I felt about them still being together and how much it doesn't make sense to me at all.

I'm starting to learn I can't keep things quiet, just messes me up more.

**[Me]:** It's about Repar.

**[Margaret]:** Tell me now.

**[Me]:** Listen, last time I was at your house, Repar was there and I have to be honest, I didn't feel good being around him. Just knowing what he did…how he affected you, it's not right and honestly feel like he doesn't deserve you.

Send.

"Hey Mordecai…help me out with this chair," I heard Rigby huff from the stairs. I went into the hallway and met him halfway down the stairs. The box was double his size.

"What's in here man?" I asked, helping him with the box.

"Bean bag chair."

"No F-ing way!"

"H yeah man. Two. And you're going to like the last thing…"

"What's the last thing?"

"You'll like it, trust me."

We got to the room and set the chairs in front of the TV, Rigby went to get the other with Jerry, while I unboxed the chair. My cell vibrated.

**[Margaret]:** He fucking does deserve me! How dare you?

That…did not sound good.

I mean I haven't even known to curse like that. And "How dare you?" Crap, I messed up with something.

Then it came to me, I said something about her boyfriend.

**[Me]:** I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry…my nerves got the best of me.

**[Margaret]:** You have no room to say that.

**[Me]:** I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have said that, it was selfish of me. I had hesitation saying what I had said before about Repar.

I was getting a bad vibe from these texts. I needed to say whatever I could to calm her down.

**[Me]:** It was jealousy, I'll never say anything like that again, I'm sorry.

Maybe I did say what I said because I was jealous.

_Wait…no, that's not why. Why did I text that?_

**[Me]:** I understand if you don't want to talk to me for the rest of the day. I should have chosen my words more wisely…just understand I was airing out my feelings…maybe I should have kept it to myself. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon.

_What am I even putting down at this point?_

**[Margaret]:** You should have.

_ That's what she has to say?_

**[Me]:** I know and I'm sorry. Tell you the truth…I regret saying what I said about Repar. I know you love him and its time I realized that. But I need to know either way what really made you take him back after what he did.

_What?_

I heard footsteps going up the stairs and the sound of someone grunting. Turns out, it was Jerry and Rigby coming up to the room and put down the last item on the floor.

"That's the last of it. Hope you guys enjoy!" Jerry said.

"Thanks, we will." I responded. Jerry left, along with his truck. Eileen said goodbye and headed to work.

Rigby and I opened the box and went wide eyed. A mini fridge.

"Can't believe Eileen got this for us," I said.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll ever leave our room again."

"MORDECAI, RIGBY, get down here for your assignments!" Benson's voice called. He must have just drove in. Rigby went downstairs to meet up with him and the rest of the staff, park was about to open. Meanwhile I stayed upstairs, thinking of a way on how to straighten things out…but what came next only made it worse.

**[Margaret]:** You don't need to know anything about him.

**[Me]:** I don't blame you…

_Why am I texting this?_

Despite that, this whole conversation brought up one question: Were me and her still meeting this weekend?

**[Me]:** Are we still meeting this weekend?

**[Margaret]:** I don't know anymore.

**[Me]:** I understand.

I put my phone down and sat on my bed.

_What the fuck just happened?_

It started from a simple question Margaret asked to a desperate mission to keep her from being mad at me…for what I said. I couldn't help but be a little pissed at Margaret, but I didn't exactly know why.

I heard knocking at my room door.

"Come in."

In came Skips.

"Mordecai, Benson needs everyone downstairs."

"I'll be down in a second, just need to think about some things," I sighed

Skips looked at me in curiosity, "You okay Mordecai?"

…

* * *

><p><em>"Everything okay?"<em>

_ "Your sad on some days, then okay on the others."_

_ "You okay Mordecai?"_

_ "You okay Mordecai?"_

_ "You okay Mordecai?"_

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

I hear that question…I always….hear that question and I respond the same way.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm good."<em>

"_I'm okay."_

"_I'm fine."_

* * *

><p>I snapped.<p>

"No Skips! I'm not okay!" I yelled. I stood up, trying to keep my cool, but I couldn't.

"I haven't been okay for weeks!"

Skips only nodded and said, "Hold on a moment." Skips left the room, then one minute later returned. "I told Benson that me and you are having an important conversation, so I have all the time in the world."

"Okay… it all started when I first confessed to Margaret, my love for her. Unfortunately, I didn't get the answer I want and just had to accept the facts that I had to move on. She already has a boyfriend named Repar. During the time me and her were working on a project, still are. About two weeks ago, I went to her house to help her out. After we were done, we played some Scrabble, just to pass the time and then she went to put something back in her bag, a small box fell out when she did. I asked her what it was and she said it was condoms and that she has them because of rape that happened to her two years ago, before me and Rigby came to this park. To make things worse, it was the guy she's still with now. It baffles me how someone can still be with a person who raped them. I mean Margaret has all these different kind of problems because of this guy! I told her I'd always be there for her and she told me I could talk to her about anything. She convinced me to just forgive Repar, since she forgave him after her apologized. Didn't help. One day I had to be near the guy the whole day and nearly blew it. The fact that I knew the guys beforehand, only to find out he did this…Anyway I texted her just now to pretty much tell her I couldn't deal with that a second time and said Repar didn't deserve her after what he did to her…Now she's pissed at me and I don't know how to fix this," I huffed, then sat back down on the bed.

Skips nodded once more and leaned on the door, "I'll be honest with you Mordecai, you should never say anything bad about a girl's boyfriend, even if you have good reason…and you have very good reason. This whole situation…just isn't normal. Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I gave him the phone and put it to where it started, when Margaret wanted to know what I wanted to talk about. He started at it intently as if picking apart everything that was said in those texts.

He then spoke, "I have a question for you."

"What?" I asked.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"I don't understand."

"You just told me how you don't approve of them being together but in the text, you take that back and then you said that it was jealousy. Was that really the reason you said that?"

"I…no…no it wasn't." I got up from the bed. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"…Afraid she was mad at me. So, I just texted some things that would make her forgive me."

"Why go against your own beliefs to make someone else happy?"

"Dammit Skips, I don't know!" I shouted, but then calmed down. "I don't know…I just don't want to lose Margaret as a friend, but at the same time, I can't support her relationship with Repar. I feel like I need to express that to her."

Skips sighed, "I hate to say it Mordecai, but that will never get to her. She will stay with the guy regardless. What did her dad say about this?"

I laughed sarcastically, "Forgot to mention, Margaret told her father to forgive Repar and he did."

"What?! If I were the father, I'd-"

"Kill him, I know." At this point, I was shaking: All those feelings of frustration, hate, sadness coming back to me at the same time. "I'm tired Skips. I keep trying to move on but it's like every time I do, Margaret comes back to play with feelings and thoughts. Repar, her text, everything, I can't do it anymore. All this time, I've been trying to act like everything's okay, but it's not!"

Skips walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mordecai, can I say something?"

"…"

"Don't you think it's kind of strange that Margaret said you could talk to her about anything, but she flips out on you because you talked about her boyfriend in a bad light?"

"Yeah, but if she told me a secret like that, then maybe she told her other friends."

"And maybe at some point, she had an argument with them on the issue, just like she did with you."

"I guess. It's going to be so awkward though. I have to see her this weekend…if we're still meeting."

"Then talk to her about it. If you two can come to a consensus, good for you. If not, let her go."

"What?" I questioned.

"She's been a burden on your mind for the longest, it's shown. And by what she just said to you on that text, your friendship is on the line."

"I can't believe this is happening right now."

"Finish this project up and if your friendship is still standing, that means she's willing to forgive and forget. If not…"

"Drop it, I know." I dropped my head. "Thanks for the talk Skips, but can I have some time alone please?"

"Sure thing. I'll let Benson know you'll be down in a bit." Skips left the room and I texted one last things to Margaret.

**[Me]:** Listen, I don't want this fight to ruin our friendship. I thought I could tell you anything and that's what was on my mind. I'm entitled to my opinion and I'm sorry if it came across the wrong way to you.

There was no response from her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unexpected Fight: Part 2<span>**

MAY 27th, 2011

You may be wondering why I would still be helping Margaret with the project after what happened yesterday. After all the time I've put helping her with this, quitting now would be a waste of time. I should just finish what I helped started.

I walked into the coffee shop to pick up a bite to eat. Rigby was at him playing video games, (Probably in our room, now that we can…) leaving me to sit by myself. Margaret came out of the kitchen and went towards me.

No greeting, no "Hi", she just dropped a packet of paper on my table.

Yep, still mad; but at this point I didn't care. I was tired of all this and just wanted to get it done. Get it all done.

The packet was pretty much the presentation in paper form, for practice. There were some slides with questions and some sides blank. I looked at the back of the packet:

[Mordecai, the blanks are for any ideas you may have. We're still meeting at the library, but not too long…]

_"Not too long" huh? I see how it is._

I came up with some ideas anyway.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the library after my work shift. Who would've thought the same place Margaret and I first studied together would be the same place that I dreaded to go to now. Same bland columns, outdated computers, just like last time. I sat at the table we first sat at here, waiting for her to come.<p>

About five minutes later, she was here, with a small bag of books. She set them down on the table, once again not saying anything and I not saying anything as well. After she set her stuff out, I pulled out the packet.

"I have some ideas but not many, sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Margaret said. She looked at the pages in the packet and at the things I put down. "Looks good."

And that was it. She started packing up and gathering her books; but before I could let her leave, I had to ask one question.

"I've noticed how you've been acting lately…" My voice had no emotion, just tired.

Margaret turned around to face me.

I continued.

"You're hating me-aren't you?"

Her expression darkened. She replied with, "Well if that's all you have to say about the project, then we're done here." She continued packing and left, leaving me sit alone at the table.

I just sat there. Not angry, not sad, just tired.

_What a waste of time…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Pissed**

June 3rd, 2011

I would have never imagined this would happen, but it has. Margaret's no longer my top priority. Skips was right, Margaret was a huge stress factor. I remember waking up every morning, worrying about how I'd talk to Margaret since day one. I woke up today, feeling not so worried. Well, maybe a little.

You see there's still no sign of Rhonda: A whole week and not even a single text. I'd ask Shell where she could be and she would have no clue. I'd ask again the next day and she still doesn't know. I hope I'm not annoying her by asking all the time, but I miss Rhonda. She was literally a stress reliever every time I was having a bad day, plus I have feelings for her now. How could I not want to hear from her again?

But I pushed that aside for now. Today was the first day of presentations at Margaret's college. Her professor told her she's not going today, but Margaret and I are going to be there just to observe and take notes on how other people are presenting.

Me and her haven't been talking much, nor meeting up for study sessions. When I went to the coffee shop one day, Margaret would just take me and Rigby's orders and leave. He would ask, "What's up with her?" and I'd respond saying, "I'll tell you some other time." Maybe if her attitude changes by the end of this project, there won't be a need to tell Rigby.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, remember that people that will not present today will present tomorrow. First group, you may begin," The professor spoke. This wasn't W. Smith, he's strictly a geology teacher.<p>

The projects were pretty impressive. They really did make it seem like they were teachers rather than students. But it brought up on question:

Would Margaret and I be able to work together, while on bad terms?

_That should be interesting…_

We were sitting very far from each other in the classroom.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

The projects were over and before anyone was able to be dismissed, so everyone just chatted. I sat in the seat, taking some time to relax until my walkie-talkie came on. It was Benson.

"Mordecai, I need you at the park. Rigby needs help mowing the lawn, says his arms are getting tired."

I chuckled.

At least Rigby's not changing.

"I'm on it," I responded. I was just about to get up from my seat, until I got a text. Not from Rhonda, but Margaret.

_Wonder what she has to say…_

**[Margaret]:** Repar and I broke up, I hope you're fucking happy!

Now this caught me by surprise. I mean I couldn't help but smile seeing how what that's what I've been wanting her to do, since it common sense. Unfortunately, this was in no said in happy context. She obviously didn't like that they broke up and makes it seem like I directly caused it. I just gave her a suggestion; it was up to her to decide whether she wanted to take action.

**[Me]:** You guys didn't have to break up. I was just giving my opinion.

**[Margaret]:** You think you broke us up? Yeah definitely.

**[Me]:** I never said that.

**[Margaret]: **Whatever Mordecai. I don't want to talk to you after this project is over.

My phone was trembling in hand, because I was starting to twitch…in absolute anger. I've been trying to help her and she does this? I lost sleep, nearly my mind over this Repar business and she turns it around making it seem like a bad thing and makes me the bad guy? Me, the bad guy? Not Repar, me? All I tried to be ever since she told me about her secret is a true friend: Someone who would put some sense into her and show her that this wasn't right. That she deserved better than Repar. Not me, but someone else.

And this is what I get?

All I could do was look at Margaret, who was sitting far away from me, staring at her phone, not being able to see the look I was giving her.

Let me give you a hint of that look.

You know the saying, "If looks could kill"?

The look I was giving her wouldn't kill her. Instead, it would say something:

"Fuck-you."


	32. Chapter 32

**The End of a Project**

JUNE 4th, 2011

I walked in on an argument at the coffee shop.

Both Margaret and Eileen were in the work outfits. Margaret had her friend Amy on her side, while Eileen stood alone.

"I don't care! I'm not going to stand here and have you talk badly about him!" Margaret said angrily to Eileen. She walked away and Amy followed, leaving Eileen standing alone. I walked up to her to see what's up.

"Everything okay?"

It took Eileen a while to answer back.

"…Oh hey Mordecai. Um…not so much."

"What happened, what were you and Margaret arguing about?" I led her to a table where we could sit.

"Well there was this party we were at last night and Repar was there as well. And let's just say, he was acting like a jerk. So I told Margaret today the honest truth that he was being a jerk and that's when she started to become defensive just now."

"Wait, Margaret was defending him? Last time me and her talked, she said she broke up with him."

"Oh…yeah, they got back together…"Eileen said shyly.

_That bitch!_

Honestly though, I really wasn't surprised.

I rested my head in my palm, "Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

There was silence.

"Mordecai?" Eileen said.

I raised my head.

"I'm on your side."

"What?" I asked.

"This thing between you and Margaret: I'm on your side."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Man, Eileen's the best. Here I thought she'd be supporting Margaret. I guess she knows where I'm coming from too.

"No problem. I've been having problems with her too and I'm just getting tired."

"I hear that."

"She told me you two have a presentation today."

"Yep, that's bound to be interesting. Eileen, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"When you talk to Margaret, tell her if there's any chance me and her can actually talk, then we can meet up. If not then it's done."

"Will do."

A little closure wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, you have half the class period to present, you may begin when you're ready," The professor said.<p>

Margaret and I stood in front of the classroom. The coliseum-like seating all pointing towards us. It's funny: I'm not a student at this school. I don't have any grades in danger, yet I feel as never as if I actually am in that situation. I guess working on something long enough effects, whether it directly impacts you or not.

We began with the first slides, going exactly how we rehearsed. Problem was, it went way to quick, not even ten minutes. I think deep down we were both trying to finish up so we wouldn't have to stand next to each other.

Half-way through, we were stuck.

"What should we do now?" I asked, while we stood there stupidly. The stares from the students weren't helping either.

"Let's just get this over with…" Margaret sighed, just barely making eye contact with me.

And that's just what we did. We got it over with and it ended terribly: Jumbled, unorganized, just bad. Wasn't even half the period. I knew we probably got a bad grade.

I bet Margaret wishes we still friends right now. If we were, I'd try and help get her grade up like I did last time.

But after what she's been doing recently, I'm not saving her ass again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be up later today. I'm pretty sure we've reached the half point now.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Sorry this came later than expected.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thoughts of the Past<span>**

JUNE 10th, 2011

"I told you already, I don't know where Rhonda is!" Shell said to me over the phone.

"Sorry for asking…" I say sarcastically.

"You've been asking me the same question over and over. For god's sake, you haven't event met her yet."

"That's why I've been trying to contact her but I haven't heard from her."

"Listen Mordecai, just drop it."

"What happened to all the encouragement you were giving me before?"

"I just can't do it anymore. You asking me about Rhonda is tiring for me."

"Is it so bad to want to talk to someone you care about?"

"I'm sorry Mordecai, but you should just stop."

"…Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically, then I hung up.

There's still no sign of Rhonda, so I've been asking Shell if she's heard from her. And of course, she's been getting annoyed by it, but I can't help it. After all that's happened, I just want to talk to her, just to have some sign of hope. But I can't help but think of just how hopeless the situation is: She hasn't called for almost 2 weeks. What if she forgot about me or her feelings for just went away.

All I could do was sigh at how all of this seemed to go downhill.

_How did I get in this mess?_

* * *

><p>The wind howled and the atmosphere was haunting. That's what to expect when you're standing at a grave. In this case, I was standing at High Fives Ghost's memorial. The pictures on the tree trunk were dinged slightly and some of the flowers for dying. It seemed so long ago since he passed. It reminded of when things for simpler, regular. Sure, monsters and super powered beings aren't regular, but at least then Rigby and I were able to shrug it off. But this situation with Margaret, Repar, Rhonda, has done its toll on my mind. I can't help but think what would've happened if I never talked badly about Repar to Margaret. Would me and her still be friends? Would I be able to just accept Repar and forget what he did? I act as if I've moved on from Margaret, but I can't help but think of what would've happened if I had kept my mouth shut.<p>

_The people we try to forget, are the people that haunt us the most._

And this thing with Rhonda; I wonder if we should've just stayed friends instead of having special feelings for each other.

And sometimes I just wonder why I couldn't just try to be with Adria. At she never strained my mind to a point of exhaustion. At least she always managed to put a smile on my face.

_Hmph. Come to think of it, I should have, shouldn't I?_

As much as this thought warmed my heart, I didn't want to think about love right now.

I just wish…things were regular again, before all of this. It's strange, ever since HFG passed, things seemed to get worse. No connection, just… it makes me think.

I heard someone walk up to me from behind. I turned around, it was Rigby.

"Hey man want to play Shooter Booter?" he asked. But then he paused, realizing I was standing at the memorial. "Oh sorry for interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt. I just needed some time to think," I said in a sad voice.

"Everything okay man?"

I never wanted to burden Rigby with the problems I have now. He's happy with Eileen and carefree. Who I am to have him worry about me?

But something came over me. I told him everything.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"She reacted that way?" Rigby questioned.

"Yep and now Margaret and I aren't friends any more. To be honest…she's really acting like…a bitch," I was kind of surprised at what I just said. Never thought I'd ever call Margaret a bitch.

"Well yeah, after how you say she's been asking."

"To add on that, there's still no word from Rhonda and Shell's mad at me."

"Jeez man, why didn't tell you me this before. If this has been going on for almost a month, you should've talked to me."

"…I couldn't. You have a happy life. You have Eileen and you don't have to worry about much. I didn't want to put my problems on you."

Rigby shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have worry about that. You do know everything you say to me goes in one ear and out the other," Rigby joked.

I laughed, "Jackass."

"But seriously man, and I know this will sound cheesy, but that's what friends are for. I listen and I help in any way I can. Have you thought of talking about this to Adria?"

"No, absolutely not. I…I love her too much to tell her about this. Plus, I don't like someone feeling pity for me. I have I feeling that's how she would react it I told her."

"I guess I understand that." Rigby put his hand on shoulder, of course having to go on his tip toes. "But you always have me to talk to."

I chuckled, "Never knew you'd be giving me advice for something."

"Things have changed."

"…Yeah…" At least the one good thing after HFG left was Rigby and Eileen getting together. He's matured but is also happier. That's the one thing that makes me feel good is that he's okay. It gives me hope things will be better.

I then heard Benson yell me name from the house.

"MORDECAI, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Great," I huffed.

"Probably nothing," Rigby said.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>I walked into Benson's office. From what I've heard from other people, being called into the boss' office means firing, hiring, or promoting. I didn't want to guess.<p>

I sat in the chair across from the desk and Benson sat in his chair.

"I've noticed how you've been acting Mordecai. You've been distant, quiet, just overall different," Benson said.

I put my head down.

"I have to admit, I didn't like it…but…"

I raised my head.

"Skips has been telling me what going on with you-"

My expression darkened.

"Now hold on Mordecai. I know you feel like it was supposed to be between you and him, but he obviously cares about you to bring this to my attention."

I relaxed.

"I don't usually do this. I usually wait a certain time but…I think you need a vacation."

"What?" I asked.

"You deserve it. Every man needs a break from a stressful time and this is one of those. Skips and I will pay for you transportation for anywhere you want to go, just as long as it's nowhere outrageous."

I couldn't believe. I guess behind that strict exterior, Benson really is a cool dude.

"I can't go anywhere that involves money for a good time," I said.

"Any family members to visit?" Benson asked.

"…I have a cousin in South Carolina."

"Great, that place is quiet and calm, just what you need. Two weeks and hopefully that can help get your spirits up."  
>I smiled, "Thanks Benson."<p>

Maybe now I can have some peace.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the delay on this. As a gift, I have posted 3 new chapters. (Including this one)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burning Question<span>**

JUNE11th, 2011

Before I would leave for S.C, I had to have a question answered. Ever since Margaret told me about her secret there was one thing that still made me think.

Just what exactly did Repar do to have Margaret forgive him? No one would simply forgive their rapist overnight. It was just one of those things that bothered me to no end. I had to tie this loose end so I could finally just forget about Margaret.

I went to the coffee shop to see if Eileen knew, since she's her closest friend but she wasn't there today, probably in sick or something.

_Who else would know?_

Amy! I remember getting her number at Margaret's birthday party. Maybe she can tell me.

**[Me]:** Amy, it's me Mordecai, I need to ask you something.

**[Amy]:** What is it?

**[Me]:** It's about Margaret.

**[Amy]:** Whatever it is, it's none of your business

**[Me]:** What do you mean by that?

**[Amy]:** Look, just stop talking to me.

Just as I saw that text, Amy walked into the coffee shop.

_Great…_

She went to Margaret once she saw her. I was still baffled by the response she gave me. Technically, it is my business; Margaret told me about this in the first place and put me into this situation.

I just sat there at the table, hoping nothing else would happen.

But something did. A little while later, I got a text from Amy.

**[Amy]:** Mordecai, you have no right to know about my personal life. It's my business and not yours. Goodbye –Margaret-

I clenched the phone.

_Breath._

This is how she responds?

_Breath._

Literally a few feet away and she couldn't just walk up to me and talk about it?

_Breath._

Like some kind of coward?

_Inhale, exhale._

I did just that, suppressing my anger, but only by a little.

I have to get out of here. I have to start packing. If this is the closure that I've been wanting...then I got screwed over.


	35. Chapter 35

**S.C.**

JUNE 12TH, 2011

"So you're really leaving huh?" Rigby asked a little concerned.

"No, no, I'm just visiting my cousin," I said while packing my bags. I knew Rigby would be a little upset at me leaving. After all, we're not usually apart that much. "Aww, are you gonna miss me?" I teased.

"Well yeah man. It's going to be boring without you here."

"What about Eileen? She can give you company."

Rigby nodded and smiled slyly, "Yeah, me and her could have some fun…"

"Look, just whatever you two do in here, keep my bed out of it," I joked.

"You don't think I'd actually do that, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly," Rigby said. "At least not to your knowledge…" he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

I couldn't thank Benson enough for this. I haven't seen my cousin in a long time. His name's Keith. Last time I saw him he lived in a small house in a quiet town, with huge farmland:

Beautiful place.

I left around noon, which would have me arrive at SC around 6 or 7 o'clock pm. I said goodbye to everyone at the park and told them I'd be back soon. Pops needed extra assurance to know I'd be back. (He was very emotional when I left. You know…)

Once I left, I only had one wish: Just hope this vacation can calm things a bit. Just make me forget.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

As I boarded the train and took my seat, breathed a sigh of relief and plugged in my headphones. I had planned to listen to some upbeat music during my trip, but I found myself playing those really somber songs you listen to on a rainy day. One of them…I don't know it just seemed to hit close for some reason.

**["I Won't Give Up" By Jason Mraz]**

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**There's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

**'Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**No: I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**

**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**

**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

There was something about that song that just didn't make sense as to how it could relate to me. Margaret and I have nothing to do with each other. There is no more repairing, no more waiting.

Maybe that song, didn't relate to Margaret and I. Maybe it related to me and someone else.

But I wasn't about to go thinking about that. I'm here for a vacation and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p>As I got off the train, I took a cab and headed to his house. It took only a few minutes to get there. (Good thing, since I felt completely worn out.)<p>

His house was one story with a big fairly well kept garden. I rung the doorbell.

Keith answered the door. He looks almost like me, just that he had his spiky hair shaved down and had a beard.

"Mordecai?"

"Hey man," I greeted him with a bro hug. He was wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Come in, make yourself at home."

I followed him in. His house was small and well kept. It was pretty much a guy pad.

To the corner of my eye, I saw a bug on the on the wall.

"Still having a bug problem Keith?" I asked. Last I saw him, the house was infested with bugs and he had to get the whole place fumigated. There was some kind of nest near his house and that's what caused it. I can see there are still some roaming around. Keith and I took a seat on the sofa.

"No, that one's different," Keith responded.

"How so?

"I'll give you the quick version: I did something bad to this lady, who was actually a witch and she cursed me with these bugs for eternity."

_I guess the strangeness doesn't just limit to the park._

"Are they bad?"

"Surprisingly, no. Actually, they are really nice. For example: Bugs! Get my cousin some water please."

A few bugs started to fix a glass of water from the kitchen and flew it too me.

"Don't worry, they keep themselves clean," Keith reassured me.

"I hope so." I took a sip.

"The only problem with them, is that they communicate by using a very high pitched beeping sound. Bugs! Say 'hi' to Mordecai."

A very high pitched beep filled my ears. It was so loud I felt I had to leave the house. Keith looked just fine though.

"I've gotten used to it. I kind of think of them now as my little pets."

"Pets? You're not going to try and kill them?"

The bugs beeped again.

"Mordecai, don't say thing like that. It scares them."

"Sorry bugs…" I said.

Another beep.

"Yeah, that going to take some getting used to." I said.

"Well you can take a nap in the guest room if you want. I can fix you some good southern cooking when you wake up."

"Thanks."

"No problem man."

Yep, this is just what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Keith is a temporary character in the story. He knows about Mordecai's friends at the park and all the crazy stuff he gets himself into. Also, a thanks to reviewer <span>horserider3573 <span>who mentioned the song used in the chapter in their review.  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**"The Truth Teller"**

JUNE 13th, 2011

I was awakened by one of Keith "pets". I guess they were trying to say "good morning" but it translated to a very high pitch beep sound. I looked around the room only to see darkness. I checked the clock on the end table. 8:30 AM: Must be a cloudy day. I left the room and went to the kitchen, seeing Keith sitting at the counter, looking out the window.

"Morning," I said groggily.

"Morning," Keith responded.

"Cloudy day…" I sat next to him at the counter.

"No, just another storm."

"This early?"

"Down here, it storms a lot. Sometimes we even get tornado warnings."

"Are they bad?"

"No, sometime they don't even get near here."

Thunder rumbled the house and lightning hit the ground outside.

I jumped, "Jeez…"

"I'm used to it," Keith laughed. "So, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last year you came over was in July last year, so I guessed that's when Benson let you guys go on vacation. Why June now?"

"Just some personal problems."

"Like what?"

"…I rather not talk about it." I looked away slightly.

"I see…" Keith whispered, dropping the subject. "Well in that case, do you just want to chat over some drinks?"

"Sure, what do you got?"

"A whole assortment: Scotch, wine, beer, you name it."

Forgot to mention; Keith has a love for alcohol yet someone he doesn't lumber around like an alcoholic. Go figure.

"Just get me something relaxing."

"You got it."

Keith got up and went to the garage, where all of his drinks are. He came back a few minutes later with two separate bottles. One bigger than the other. He poured me a glass from the smaller one and her poured his glass from the bigger one.

"Cheers," Keith said as he brought his glass up.

"Cheers."

We put our glasses together and took a sip of our drinks.

My drink seemed to have a subtle creamy taste to it, while also being a bit bitter: Pretty good actually.

"Phew…" I shook my head after taking the sip.

"Lightweight, are we? Keith joked.

"I don't know but…this drink has something to it…phew…" I took another sip.

"Slow down if it's getting to you."

"No I'm good." I took another sip. "You know…that Margaret…that Margaret is a real bitch," I slurred.

"What?" Keith asked, very shocked."

The thunder rumbled.

"Well she is…She has this boyfriend who raped her and she's doesn't seemed to mind it know…but when I said something about it…she went off on me."

"Mordecai…"

"Now she says I'm the bad guy for talking bad about the guy who raped her…How fucking crazy is that!" I laughed, my words still slurred. My head was starting to pound, but I kept talking, not being able to control what was being said.

Thunder continued to rumbled.

"And then there's this girl named Rhonda who was talking about how much she wanted to get with me or some shit and I haven't heard from her in two weeks." I laughed wildly. "High Five Ghost is dead, Margaret hates me, and Rhonda has forgotten about me. Life SUCKS!"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>My sight was blurry as my eyes opened. I was in bed and I heard the bug's beeping get closer because a few of them were flying a glass of water to me. I thanked them and took a sip. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy.<p>

_What the hell happened?_

"You okay?" I heard Keith asked. His voiced sounded very loud even though it probably wasn't. He sat next to me on the bed.

"No..." I groaned. "What happened?"

"Something that was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't paying attention and accidentally gave you a drink that some people down here call 'The Truth Teller'"

"'The Truth Teller'? Aren't all drinks 'The Truth Teller' in some sense?"

"Not like this one. With some drink, you can actually have some kind of power with what you're saying when you get drunk. With this one, you have no control. It spills out and in very ugly ways. Ways that completely betray your personality."

"Did I sound bad?"

"Very crude, mean, and almost scary. You even mentioned High Fives dying like it was nothing."

"What?! I did that? Oh no…" I covered my face. "I would have never told you something like that in that condition."

_I feel like such a jerk right now._

"Again, it's not your fault," Keith said. "I'm sure you would have told me all of those things in a more civilized way if you were sober. When you were out, I called Benson to see if he could clarify what you said. Man…"

"I know, it's crazy."

"I can see why you didn't want to talk about it. Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why do you think Margaret is mad at you?"

"…I honestly don't know anymore."

"I've known a few girls who have been raped. They tend to act negatively to guys who treat them well, like you, since they think it's only to take advantage of them."

"That's a stretch."

"Well yeah, it is, but what I'm trying to say is: There must be some kind of psychological reason why she is that way she is right. It's in no way your fault."

"Yeah…"

"And this Rhonda girl?"

"Still haven't heard from her."

"Two weeks? Keith asked.

"Two weeks," I responded.

"Give her one more week."

"Really?"

"Look, I know it looks bleak, but just try another week. I've been in this same situation and patience is the best thing you could do."

"And if she doesn't answer?"

"Then don't stress over it. You two aren't even dating. If you were, the situation would be ten times worse."

"I can imagine…"

"Just find another girl."

"I really just want to stop talking about this. This is my vacation, I just need to push this away somewhere," I said sort of defensively.

"Fine, I understand." Keith got up. "But if you keep this all bottled in, you're going to lose yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"I hope so." Keith left the room and closed the door. The bugs left with him as well.

I was about to lay back down on the bed, I noticed the room was light again. 12 PM.

The storm must've stopped.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this one. I've been really busy with school and haven't had time to work on any stories. Anyway, this chapter is very intense and you'll finally get the answer of where a certain someone is located...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meltdown<strong>

JUNE 17TH, 2011

Things have been quiet lately. And by that, I mean no returning bad memories, no kind of sadness, just relaxation. Keith knows about a lot of fun things to do around here. We went to a barbecue one day, a carnival another, and even squeezed in a concert with a band I didn't even know about. I haven't felt this carefree since me and Rigby first got our jobs at the park, when we didn't really care whether Benson would fire us or not. When we did almost whatever we wanted.

* * *

><p>I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and watched a little TV. The bugs were nice enough to offer me juice or a newspaper to read. I have to say, I'm getting used to their beeping...but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Either I'm going deaf or I really am adapting to them. I chuckled at the thought.<p>

Keith came from his room and greeted me while fixing a cup of coffee for himself, "Morning Mordecai."

"Morning," I said drowsily.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" He sat down at the table with me.

"Dunno. I'm kind of feeling a little lazy today."

"In that case, I know just the thing we can do."

"And what would that be?" I ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Video game...marathon. Playing Dig Champs and Shooter Booter and whatever else we can find, all day, until we crash."

"It'll have to be after I fully wake up." I rubbed my eyes.

"Alright, just let me know. I'll get all the food and soda ready." Keith got up and started getting food from the cabinets.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mordecai, it Benson."

"Oh hey."

"So, how's everything going. All of us back at the park wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine. Things are better, quiet, just what I needed."

"Well good. They be glad to hear that." There was a pause. "You know, Rigby misses you quite a bit."

"I can imagine, but I'm sure Eileen's keeping him company."

"And that she is. She's comes over when she can to play games with him or to take him out somewhere. Still, he misses having you around to do all the whacked up shit you two do together," Benson joked.

"You know you love it."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've got some good news.

"Okay..."

"After selling mostly all of Pop's antiques to the pawn shop, and getting all this money from it, there is a possibility I could give you and Rigby a raise and be prepared financially for any future damages to the park."

"Great, so how much are we talking?"

"I said it was a possibility. I have to make sure Skips gets a raise as well and I have be absolutely sure I can afford giving out raises."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Oh and there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Ken told me how's Margaret's doing?"

"Oh really?" I said with not much care.

"Yeah, he said Margaret got a D on that last project she had."

"..."

"Mr. Ken's not sure if she'll have to repeat the grade or not but things aren't okay for academically.

"..."

"Mordecai, you still there?"

I took a deep breath. The reason I wasn't so responsive was because I simply have just pushed Margaret out of my mind. I don't want to have worry about her again.

"Sorry, Margaret's just not my main focus anymore."

"Understandable, but I think you should know something else about how's she's doing."

I huffed, "Alright, like what?"

"Well Mr. Ken told me he's seen her around with another guy: An ostrich named Jeremy."

Jeremy, huh?

"Yeah right, I bet it was just for a day."

"Not exactly, I've seen them walk around the park a few times."

"Ah, well I wish Jeremy luck, knowing how she can be now."

"Yeah," Benson chuckled.

I turned around to see Keith setting up the game console in the living room.

"Come on man, I'm ready for the marathon!" Keith called.

"Okay, I coming!" I answered back, pulling the phone away from my face. I put it back to my ear and said, "Well thanks for the update Benson. I have to go."

"Playing video games?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess..."

"Whatever," I joked. "See you around."

"See ya, enjoy your vacation."

I hung up and joined my cuz for what would be a long day of gaming.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

We spent more than 3 hours on Dig Champs: Keith had the shovel and I had the pickaxe. (Now I know why Rigby hated that character so much) We started to get a little quiet but decided to take a quick coffee brake to boost our energy, and continued on. We spent some time to on Alien Conqueror, but quit very early in, since all the strategy for that game hurt our heads.

5 PM.

"Getting tired yet?" Keith asked in a very quick voice.

"Nope, not at all!" I said, shaking from the all the caffeine I had.

"Cool, let's keep going! Shooter Booter's next."

"Shouldn't we eat first?!"

"Screw that! We can eat after we win some matches!"

"Cool!"

"Cool!"

Unfortunately, our performance on the online matches sucked. We were so hyper, we spent more time around in circles than actually shooting anybody. Everyone was coursing us out over the headset.

9 PM

"Still going for it!" Keith yelled tiredly.

"Yeah!"

1 AM

The room was dark, the TV screen providing the only light. Our eyes must have dark red, as I could barely keep mines open.

"Okay dude, that's it, I'm done," I yawned.

"Yeah, I can't hang..." Keith yawned. "I'm going to bed." Keith turned off the system. "We can clean up the mess tomorrow morning. Night cuz." He went to his room and shut the door.

"Night," I called. I went back to my room: My head, fingers and eyes aching.

I got into bed and pulled the sheets over me: Looking up at the ceiling until I would close my eyes and fall fast to sleep. But then, my phone started to ring.

_Who could be calling this late?_

I checked the caller ID.

It was...Shell.

Still lying in the bed, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mordecai, are you awake," she said softly.

"Well yeah, kind of, what's up?"

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you...it's about Rhonda."

_ Rhonda_

Maybe all this waiting was worth something! I sat up in my bed, a smile forming on my face.

"What is it?" I said excitingly.

It took a while for a response from her.

"Well..." I kept on.

"...Mordecai, I'm...I'm not sure if I should tell you."

My heart started beating from anticipation. "Please, tell me."

"Okay...what did Rhonda say about her previous boyfriend to you?"

"Um," I tapped the bed, trying to remember. "Something like, he broke up with her, because she wouldn't answer him while on her travels when he contacted her and thought she was ignoring him, right?"

"...Why wasn't she able to contact him?"

"She couldn't get any reception."

"...Oh boy..." I kept hearing Shell gulping and breathing heavily after every time she said something."

"Is everything okay?" I questioned.

...

"Shell?"

"I know why Rhonda's boyfriend broke up with her...and it's not because of that."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

This was not sounding good.

"Look, there's something I never told you about her. She has a tendency to come and go with the guys she meets."

"I don't understand..."

"She talks to guys, tells the m how much they mean to her and then just disappears."

"So what's it all mean?"

"...Mordecai, during that trip Rhonda had, she could have easily contacted her boyfriend form where she was. He kept on thinking the reason why she wouldn't answer is because she was probably with someone else."

"And?"

"When she got back, he kept accusing her of it and she denied it and I backed her."

"..."

"But I knew the truth, she emailed me while on her trip, bragging about the new guy she was with."

"Wait...what are you getting at?"

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"..."

"Shell?"

"..."

"Shell!"

"...She's doing the same thing to you."

"No..."

"She had met this other guy and her feelings for you just drifted off. She didn't want to hurt your feeling by telling you-"

"So she thought ignoring me would be the better solution," I fist clenched.

"Well-"

"And you never said a damn thing to me."

"Morde-"

"You just kept on pushing me to forget about her." My body heat was increasing.

"Listen, I wanted you to forget about her, so you wouldn't have to come to this realization. That you could forget about her, just as she did to you!" Her voice sounded desperate. She could tell I was angry. I can tell she meant good intentions by her reasoning, but it was sloppy reasoning.

"Besides, you two weren't even together."

And that's what set me off.

"That not the fucking point!" I stood up. "You have no idea what she meant to me! I've been going through some serious crap lately and Rhonda was one of the people that brought a bright side to things!"

The bugs came into my room, probably hearing my yelling. The beeped as if they were afraid of my anger.

I turned around in their location. "Get the fuck out of here! Can't you see I'm busy?" I yelled. They left beeping at a high frequency, probably scared off.

I went back talking to Shell. "You should have told me, at least, instead of stalling!"

"I'm sorry okay! It's just that I couldn't betray my own friend."  
>"I'm your friend too! What's wrong is wrong and you should have told Rhonda that!"<p>

"I'm sorry Mordecai," I heard her choking up.

I started feeling a little guilty, but my anger overcame. I wasn't sure whether to forgive her or forget her. Both Shell and Rhonda.

"...You and Rhonda, better not call me again. I'm done with this..." I hung up and slumped on the bed.

3 friends. I've lost 3 friends: Margaret, Shell, and Rhonda. 3 girls who I have trusted and all of them are just ruining me. Everytime there's a sure sign of hope, bullshit like this always comes up.

_I'm so sick of this shit. Not even on my vacation can I get a fucking break!_

I couldn't sleep, not after hearing this.

I went to the computer in the room, searching the internet for something that could make me forget. On one webpage, I saw some kind of ad that had a girl in a bikini doing a very sexy pose.

_She won't hurt you..._

No! I'm better than that.

_You can't get a girl, at least this one is easier to get._

I refuse to resort to a porn sight.

But...it could be a way to relieve stress. It's not like I'll ever get a girl anway.

I senselessly clicked the pic and a whole web page of sexy photos appeared in front of me.

_This should take my mind of all this bullshit._

I spent a few minutes "enjoying" these pics, but then I stopped. I remembered something.

"_But if you keep this all bottled in, you're going to lose yourself."_

Keith was right...

I covered my face in shame.

_I just want some peace..._

* * *

><p><strong>Now it will be a while until I update again, I want to work on my other stories for a bit. This chapter...was certainly interesting to write.<br>**

**By the way, the mention of Jeremy was just a cameo. Remember, I wrote this story a little while after the Camping Trip episode. Jeremy wasn't introduced until late in the series.  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Today marks a year since I wrote this story: Thought it would be appropriate to update now. Can't believe it's been this long...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Answers<span>**

JUNE 18th, 2011

My eyes slowly opened as the first ray of sunlight hit my eyes. I squinted, putting my arm in front of my face to avoid any more light. My focus cleared and I realized I was still sitting in the chair I was in when I was on the computer: Must have dozed off. I got up from the chair and bumped the desk a little, the computer screen turning back on, revealing the porn site I was on last night.

_Forgot to shut the computer off._

I hastily went to close the web window, until I heard the doorknob turn on my door. Keith knocked on the door while opening.

"Hey man, you up?"

"Morning!" I rushed to cover the computer screen with my body.

He gave me a suspicious look. "So...you're on the computer you right now?"

"Uh, yeah, just on the web."

"What web page are you on?"

"A news site..."

"Interesting, didn't know you were into the news."

"Yeah, who would have known?" I started to sweat a bit.

Keith looked at me with an annoyed expression, "Mordecai, move away from the computer."

I sighed and moved away, making the screen very visible to him.

Keith shook his head in shame, "I thought you were better than that man." He walked to the computer and sat in the chair.

I pleaded, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I thought you'd know..."

"Know what?"

He turned around to me, "...Everyone knows...you're supposed to clear your history and close the page after looking at porn." He began laughing.

I put my head down, but then brought it up, "Wait, what?"

"You should've seen your face, you looked so worried!" He continued to laugh holding on to his gut.

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Dude, why would I be mad? Everyone does it."

"Well yeah, but."

"It's okay. I'm just surprised you'd start watching it this early in the morning."

"Well I actually watched it last night."

"Last night? After how tired you were?"

"...Something happened." I sat on the bed.

Keith sat next to me, "What happened."

"Remember Rhonda?"

Keith nodded.

"I got a call from her friend Shell..."

I stopped, realizing what I just said.

I called Shell, "Rhonda's friend" instead of "my friend".

I shook out of thought, "To make a long story short, she informed me about where Rhonda was. Turns out, she just got over me and started seeing someone else. And Shell knew all about it, leaving me in the dark. She tried justifying it, but...I'm still pissed."

Keith looked away for a second, "Damn, sorry to hear that man."

"I swear, things have been going bad lately, at least for me anyway. It's like the people that used to be my friends, are showing their true colors...and none of them are good. What if Rigby are Adria start turning out that way? What if I lose them?"

"Don't be silly. You're not going to lose them. You've been through so many things with them and have been able to get past and still be friends. I mean you killed Rigby at one point, brought him back to life and you two are still bros. And those 3 girls stop being friends with you because you're the only one who makes sense during all this? Those girls won't your friends in the first place. It's about quality, not quantity, and those girls obviously have no quality to them."

My head rose up after Keith finished speaking.

"Damn," I said. "You're right. But still I can't help but wonder if there's any patching that can be done. If there's some way to fix all of this or get pass it. I just need some kind of answer."

"...You know some people find answers in a bottle of alcohol. Others find in some holy book. I try out both, but I like this one the most." Keith got up from the bed and went into the wall closet. He pulled out a small, yellow book and sat back down next to me. "This is called, 'The Answer Book'. This is how it works. You put the book in the palm of your hand and ask it any question you want, while stroking the pages of the book for 10 seconds. Each page has an answer on it. Once the 10 seconds are up, just open the book to a random page and the answer will be there. Let me show you: Should I have a glass of scotch with my dinner tonight?"

Keith had the book and his hand and stroked the pages for exactly 10 seconds and then opened the book. He read the answer aloud.

"**[Think carefully before doing so] **Hmm...interesting."

"It's a vague answer," I questioned.

"Not all answers are meant to be straight forward. They involve thought. The book told me to think carefully before doing so. Maybe scotch isn't appropriate for me to drink with my dinner tonight. Maybe I would like something else. Here," Keith gave me the book. "Try it out with your question."

"...Okay." I put the book in the palm of my hand and stroked the pages while asking my question:

"Is there a way to fix all the things that have been going wrong lately?"

The 10 seconds were up. I took a deep breath and opened the book, to a page that not only shocked me by its truthfulness, but also made me take a picture of the page for me to always remember.

**[Move On]**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Well I hope everyone had a nice holiday! It was nice for me, simple and sweet. Anyway, really sorry this took a while. I just wasn't in a writing mood at that the time. I'm going to try to be more consistent with my updates, for all my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unexpected Visitors<span>**

JUNE 19th, 2011

"Move On"

Gotta admit, I never thought a book from a clothing department store would such a deep answer.

You see, it turns out a few years back; Keith went shopping for his girlfriend (no longer together) and found the "The Answer Book" in the abandoned book section of the store and kept ever since.

Still, I get what it trying to say. This stuff will ruin me if I just don't get over it. I need to take my time with this though. There's no way I can just get over what happened over night. Just the thought that two people I truly trusted did that...it really just doesn't make me want to make new friends anytime soon. I don't want end up being screwed over again if I get too attached to someone else.

_Come on, not everyone's like that._

_ I'm not taking anymore chances!_

_ So you're just going to be isolated?_

Ugh...This is exactly what the book meant.

* * *

><p>JUNE 21st, 2011<p>

Only a few more days until I'd have to back to the park: There were some up and downs with this vacation, but I'm determined to make my last days here great.

I woke up this morning to the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Mordecai..."

"Hmm..." I muttered.

"Come on man, wake up."

Yeah, I know that voice.

"...Rigby."

"Uh yeah... Wake up already!"

I opened my eyes, to see Rigby sitting on the bed, smiling.

I got up, incredibly surprised. "What the H are you doing here!"

"It's not just me, Benson, Pops and Skips are here too!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile. "Why though?"

"Well we wanted to surprise you and what better way than to come see you. We knew you would have to come back home in a few days and thought it would be nice for you to come back home with us than by yourself. We rented a car and drove here and got here at 7:15."

"Wow...that really is nice of you guys." They came all the way down here just for me? I'm really lucky to have these guys.

"You really should've woken up earlier," Rigby laughed. "Benson saw those talking bugs Keith had and started freaking out. It was hilarious"

"Sucks that I missed it."

"Yeah...you know, it's nice seeing Keith again. He hasn't changed a bit. Anyway, everyone else in the kitchen: I'll tell them you're awake."

"I'm getting up..." I yawned and stood up. "Hey, thanks for stopping by."

"Anything for my bro!"

I walked in the kitchen seeing Benson, Skips, Pops, drinking coffee and Keith drinking some orange juice. They greeted me, content on seeing me again, especially Pops. But I wasn't surprised, he's always ecstatic. They asked me how I was doing and I responded accordingly: i was fine, I was getting better, not getting into detail. No need to. I save the details for my bro.

Rigby and I sat out on the porch, just looking out at the early morning sky, not a cloud in sight, and a nice breeze to follow. After a few minutes of silence, Rigby spoke up.

"So, hear from Rhonda?"

I took me a while to answer. You know, collect everything that happened and form into a clear response.

"Not in the way I wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"Shell called me about her. Long story short, she kept a secret from me."

"What secret?"

"Rhonda went on to see another guy. Shell knew, but didn't fill me in, leaving me in the dark. I know, Rhonda and I were never together, but I was still attached to her in way. Letting me know that she wasn't interested could've given me chance to just move on and forgetting about it; but not saying anything, leaving wondering where she is? That's not right. So, I'm not talking to Shell or Rhonda anymore."

"Damn..."Rigby said. "You okay?"

"As much as I can be. Keith gave me this answer book. I asked if there was any way to change things, fix them and the book told me to 'move on'. So, I'm going to follow that, as best as I can. But enough about me, how have you been without me?" I joked.

Rigby laughed, "Surprisingly, pretty good. Although, Eileen brought up something that's...well, it's making me think."

"What did she say?"

"...She was thinking of having me moving in with her."

I froze for a second, "Oh..."

Rigby leaving? I have to admit, that hit something. Me and him have never really been apart like that. Sure, Eileen's house isn't far, and I could always see him, but I don't know. I guess it's just weird seeing him show signs of maturing: I'd miss the Rigby that was immature and crazy.

I got out of my thoughts, "Have you decided yet?"

"Not yet, I don't know if I'd be good enough. I'd have to get a job, start doing more stuff...and you know how feel about doing stuff."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled. "We all know."

"Ass..."

'Listen man, if Eileen talked to you about this, she must think you have some potential."

"I guess, never thought about it that way."

"Exactly, so don't be afraid."

"Aren't you going to miss me though if I do decide to move in with Eileen."

"Well H yeah. You're my bro, but I'll support with whatever you do man."

Rigby smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat, just staring out, with not a word.

"Hey Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know what has happened may have seemed stressful, but I promise you, me and everyone else will make sure that your last days here are the awesome. You'll see."

I smiled, "I look forward to it."

"Same here."


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Geez...time went by fast since I last updated. Can't believe it's been so long. Anyway, I'm going to do something new. I've seen a lot of other fanfic writers doing this, so I'm going to try it out. On my profile, you will now know see when all of my stories will be updated. That way, you, the readers, will always know when the next chapter will be posted and I can now make scheduled deadlines for myself, which can make me push out chapters faster: Every time one of my stories is updated, a new date of when the next chapter will be posted, will be there. **

**This chapter will be happier than previous chapters although it may be the last of the happy chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A New Face<span>  
><strong>

JUNE 23rd, 2011

The sun was setting near the shore, leaving it's reflection in the water. I arrived at a beach house near the boardwalk. It seemed to be one story with a few windows: Simple, but very nice. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

I heard the knob turn and to my surprise I saw Rhonda, as beautiful as ever, wearing a simple T-shirt with a pair of jeans, a glowing essence about her. She smiled, hugging me and I hugged back. I knew she didn't forget me.

"I'm so glad to see you," I exclaimed.

"Me too," she replied, kissing me on the cheek. We looked out into the sunset and talked for a bit, catching up and keeping to our promise: I'd visit her and then we could see if we're compatible, but just from those few minutes of talking and sharing our interest, I knew, we would never be apart.

"I love you," I said.

She looked at me with her sparkling eyes, "I *beep*"

"Rhonda?"

"*Beep*"

* * *

><p>"Woah!" I popped out of bed, seeing the noticing the bugs flying around me. "Ugh, shut up! Shut up!" I covered my ears. Goddamn bugs just ruined my dream.<p>

_Shame it was __only__ just a dream..._

I sighed. These dreams are starting to get a little more realistic. I could literally feel like I was actually at the shore standing next to Rhonda. Wow...She was so perfect in the dream.

_Too bad in reality, she screwed me over._

_ Ah, ah, ah, don't let her get to you. Move on._

_ Fine..._

* * *

><p>"Come on man, we got to go!" Rigby yelled. He and the others were going out to the car, while I was getting out of the bathroom.<p>

"Coming!"

Keith had planned a full day for us. He had some friends at couple of venues and they were able to make certain arrangements so that we wouldn't have to pay much. We were going to have lunch at what Keith said, "Was the state's best buffet: The Beast's Belly."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Well I hope everyone's stomach is ready," Keith while driving. Skips was in the passenger's seat, while Benson, Pops, and Rigby and I sat in the back, from left to right. We were skinny enough to all fit in.

"We should be good. It's not like we had a big breakfast or anything," Skips said.

"What do they have there?" Rigby asked Keith.

"What do you think? Probably everything," I said.

"Including my personal favorite; squid salad. Delicious!"

"That sounds disgusting," Benson scowled.

"It's not that bad really. It's just like calamari, except it's not fried, and it feels like your chewing rubber."

"Do the tentacles every stick to your throat?" Rigby asked.

"No, although I did have that fear when I first tried it. The tentacles are actually really slippery and go right down. Dip that in some sauce and hmm hmm."

We arrived a short later at the buffet. It was located in a strip mall and had a line of people waiting outside the place.

"We're never going to get in," I said as me and the other exited the car.

"No worries, I told you, I know the owner. He's expecting us."

We went up to the entrance where the owner was waiting for us. He helped us through line and into the restaurant. A whole array of smell entered my nostrils. I scanned the entire room of all the foods they had on display. All types of food from different cultures ready for the choosing. A steak bar where you can get fresh steaks cooked for you instead of getting one from the buffet area. A sushi bar was located near the front and an entire desert section in the corner. The lighting was faint while all the food was gleaming from the heat lamps on top of them, making them pop out in color. I was completely overwhelmed.

The owner seated us at a 6 seat table. We were then allowed to roam around and get our food. I started with something light; some sushi, rice, chicken, and some mac and cheese. I even got a squid from the salad. Everyone else had light plates too, except Rigby. He got a slice of chocolate cake, grilled cheese, and a pork chop.

"A toast," Keith started before we ate. We all raised our glasses. "He's been one hell of guest this week. Good company. May he get over the women that torment him and hopefully find someone else better and get back to his normal self."

"Cheers!" We all said, clinging our glasses together.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"You see those guys over there?" Keith asked, looking past me.

I turned around. "Yeah, who are they." They were two humans in casual wear.

"I fucking hate those guys," he whispered.

"Why?"

"They're greedy bastards, that's why. Every time they come here, they eat a whole smorgasbord of food and then afterwards lie about the food and service being terrible, just so they can get a refund. They've done this 5 times already. I'm pissed they haven't been banned from here though." He calmed down a little. "Enough about that, anyone know where they want to go next after this?"

"How are we supposed to know, we don't live here. We don't really know what there is to do here."

"True...Wait! I did here about this carnival not too far from here. Or we could go somewhere a little more fun."

"Like what?" Skips asked.

"Well, I know the owner of a nice little strip club downtown...but, there's a certain someone, who's girlfriend might not like it so much. Rigby?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to go." He said.

"You know, I'm still surprised by the fact you're in a relationship. I thought you'd never get out of the 'girls are icky' stage," Keith chuckled.

"That was when I was a kid dude," Rigby defended.

"It lasted for quite a while though"

"I'm still confused on what a strip club is," Pops said.

Everyone was quiet and then began to laugh.

"And there's another reason why we can't go," Keith joked. "Pops would probably have a heart attack."

* * *

><p>The carnival seemed fairly sized. I saw some rides that twirl around many feet in the air and all types of carnival games. Keith went to the ticket booth and covered every one of us. After that, we all just split up and went our separate ways. Rigby went to go play the carnival games, bragging he'd win Eileen a toy. Wonder how that would turn out...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[3rd POV]<br>**

Rigby tried the gun shooting game: The one where you have to shoot the paper completely. The gun had so much kick and knocked him on his butt after the first shoot.

He tried to throwing the ball to knock over the glass bottles, but the ball bounced right back in his face.

He tried the "test your strength" game, but the mallet was too heavy the carry.

He even tried a special "punchies" carnival game and well, need there be any more explanation?

* * *

><p><strong>[Back to 1st POV]<strong>

I went on a few rides but later on decided to play some mini-golf. When I went to get a golf club, another person went to grab the same club I was going to get.

"Oh sorry," she said, backing away.

"It's cool, you can have it," I said.

"No, take it...Hey, have I met you before."

I shook my head, "No I don't think so."

"Hm...do you know someone named Keith? You look like him a little."

"We're actually cousins."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "Cool, it's nice to meet you! I'm Lizz." She shook my hand.

"Mordecai." I said. Lizz was a bluejay with her hair laying on the side. She wore a red blouse and blue jeans. There was something very attractive about her. Maybe it her voice or her very nice body. Maybe both. Her brown eyes seem to have the sparkle in the corner. She was actually more attractive than Margaret.

_Very surprising._

"Do you want to play a game?" She said getting another golf club.

"Sure, why not?"

I let her go first. She made the first shot halfway from the whole. "So do you live in the state?"

"No, I live in the city up north. I groundskeeper at the park."

"Yeah, I don't live here either. Me and my boyfriend are just here on vacation.

Boyfriend? Oh well. Still, she's a nice girl.

We both finished 3 holes until Lizz heard her boyfriend call for her.

"Looks like I got to go, but it was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Then something came over me. "Hey, can I um...get your number? Your nice to talk to."

"Sure," she gave me a smile. and told me the number. I put it in my phone. "Hopefully we run into each other again. See you around Mordecai."

"See ya Lizz." I waved as she left. I took a deep breath of content. That was refreshing, seeing a new face.

Then I heard someone laughing and clapping their hands slowly. I turned around realizing it was Keith.

"Congrats man! You got a phone number!" he said.

"It's not like that," I sighed. "She has a boyfriend already."

"What was her name?"

"Lizz."

"Aw really?" He seemed disappointed. Guess he was hoping I found a nice girl for myself. "Well, at least you got the number of a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she said she knew you."

"Yep, I met her and her boyfriend when they got off the plane to here. They asked me for places to visit and I gave them advice. Ever since then, they've both kept in touch with me. Anyway, we have to go."

"Why what happened?"

"Rigby got hurt really bad. Something about losing in a game of punchies?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, he was never good at that game...Did he at least win a prize."

Keith pondered for a sec, "If by win, you mean get the prize out of pity, then yes."

Me and him both laughed.

* * *

><p>It was nice ride home from the carnival. Pops was quietly enjoying his cotton candy while everyone else was talking about how good the day was. Rigby was groaning next to me holding his arm and his prize which was a giant stuffed zebra. I was laying my head against the window, completely worn out. But I have to admit, this day was pretty satisfying. Had a big meal, went to a carnival and met someone knew. I kind of grew sad. I was afraid I might never see her again. Then again, I have her number so I could still keep in touch. Just wish she was single.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I haven't written a long chapter like that in a while. Feels good. Anyway, I feel as though I should address this right away, just in case: Lizz, will in no way be a Mary-Sue.<br>**

**The next chapter will be posted on February 14th.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Okay, I need to address something from the previous chapter. Remember when Mordecai got Lizz's number? Yeah, forget about that. That wasn't the original idea; I don't know why I put that in there. They just meet and say goodbye, with Mordecai not knowing when he'll see her again (not in a sad way, but a curious way). **

**Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Delete<span>**

JUNE 26th, 2011

The vacation was over. The gang and I came back home two days after the outing with Keith. I had mixed feelings about the vacation. On one hand, I got messed up in the head by Rhonda and Shell but on the other, I got to hang out with my cousin and meet a new face. I'm still skeptical about her though, but it's not like I'd actually ever see her again. Not a huge problem.

Rigby got to give the prize he won to Eileen, although his body was still banged up. Still, he found out it was worth it to see her happy.

I know; it's very cute and sweet.

And Keith let me borrow "The Answer Book". I keep it under the bed and ask it questions every now and again; mostly just asking dumb questions with pretty funny results: Cheers me up.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon, slow work day. Rigby and I were just on the couch watching TV; neither one of us talking that much. It was just that lazy of an afternoon. The sun was almost done setting, leaving its last beam of light in the living room. There's something about the orange light that illuminates the room, that seems to make you very calm and nearly tired.<p>

That was all stopped when I heard Benson call for me.

I turned around and saw him walking down the steps and stopped midway.

"I need to see you in my office," he said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. It's something else."

"Alright..." I got up from the couch doubtfully. "Be right back Rigby."

"Yep," he said dully.

I followed Benson up the stairs, but my heart started to beat fast, mostly out of anticipation. What would Benson want to talk to me for out of nowhere?

He led me into his office and gestured for me to take a seat across from his desk. He sat in his seat and took a deep breath.

"I've been trying to think of the right time to tell you this," Benson started. "I couldn't tell you while you were on vacation, nor could I have told you when me and the others were there to visit you."

"Well what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"...It's about Margaret..."

I groaned immediately, "My god Benson! I'm over her! I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"Listen, as your boss and someone that cares about your well-being, I beg of you, listen to me," his tone of voice surprised me. He sounded more like he was pleading for me to listen, rather than force me.

I complied and let him finish.

"Now while you were in South Carolina, I was looking through the basement and found this antique that could probably be worth some money; Enough so that the rest of us here could afford the trip to see you. So, I went to the pawn shop and saw Mr. Ken helping a customer. Once he was done with them, I gave him the item, did the transaction, and everything was fine. When I went to leave, Mr. Ken stopped me and walked me into his office, said he wanted to talk to me."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Well he said something that at first troubled me. He said: _You need talk to Mordecai. _I asked him what he wanted me to tell you and he responded: _Just...tell him to stay away from my daughter._"

"What's that supposed to mean?! She stopped talking to me!" I raised my voice.

"Calm down, let me finish. I told him exactly what you just said: That Margaret stopped contacting you first. Mr. Ken explained, that the reason he wanted me to tell you to leave Margaret alone, was because she told him you were making her uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? How?"

"She told him how you were really clingy. That you kept saying, "I love you" and that you were very protect-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! I did all of that after she told me she was raped." I was steaming. This is what Margaret was saying about me?

"Okay, Mordecai, what I'm about to tell you...just try to keep your cool." Benson took a deep breath. "I told him everything you just said. That you only acted that way because she told you she was raped by her boyfriend... And that's when Mr. Ken gave me this weird look. He asked me to repeat myself and I did. I even let him know, that by what Margaret told you, he knew about the rape too and forgave Repar. I also told him of the medical problems Margaret got because of the rape. I told him every single detail."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"...Look, I let him know that Margaret told you her rape occurred a little over two years ago. He told me, that during that time, she was medically sound. She had no symptoms of a rape victims: No mood swings or depression. She was cheery during that time. After hearing that...I don't know but..."

"But?"

"When Mr. Ken said that, I couldn't help but think that, maybe...I think, Margaret lied to you..."

I shook my head at the mention of that and started to laugh nervously. "Please. Come on. If that's so, then explain her insomnia and the eating disorder?"

"I asked him that and he told me she's had those medical conditions for a long time. Way before the time that she told she was raped; like in high school!"

My hands started to tremble.

_No...no way...no way..._

I spoke out of denial again, "No, absolutely not."

Benson sighed out of frustration, "Before I left the shop, he told me he'd ask Margaret about this. He swore that Margaret was never raped. The next day, I came back to the shop, and he told me that questioned both Repar and Margaret. Repar swore on his life he never raped or assaulted her. And when Mr. Ken questioned Margaret, he said, _"If you lied about this, you need to apologize to Mordecai." _You know what she said?"

"What?" I asked.

"She said she'd apologize."

"..."

"Mr. Ken told Repar about the lie she told and he was furious and broke up with her. Then a few days later, I see her dating that guy I told you about when I called you, Jeremy."

"...So when you called me that day, you couldn't tell me all this?" I questioned.

"Again, do you really think I could tell you something like this on your vacation? Look how you're reacting now. You're tearing up."

"Really?" I put wing up to my cheek and it felt wet from one tear going down.

The room got quiet. My mouth was partly opened, my eyes twitched, my palms sweaty. I thought about everything that was told to me.

_All of those sleepless nights?_

No...

_All of that worry?_

No...

_All of that hatred...to a guy who was innocent all along?_

No...

_All that stress...frustration...all from a lie?_

No, no, no!

"I can't...I can't..." I said in a shaky voice. I stormed out of Benson's office, went into my room, and locked the door. I leaned back on the door and slid down to the hard wood floor, putting my wings on my temples; my head pounding.

If this was true...if she really did lie about this...

I felt so...manipulated. Like my emotions have been played with and manipulated. All that "Move On" progression was gone. Gone! I felt like I was from the very beginning of my depression. I was in complete disbelief and anger...and sadness.

I remembered the day Margaret told me she was "raped". I remembered her face, and how there was not even one hint of deception, as if she actually believed in this lie herself. I quickly got up and grabbed my phone. And then went through my pictures, looking at every one with Margaret. She always had a smile on her face, seeming so nice. How could a girl like this have come up with a lie so horrid? So manipulative? This wasn't Margaret.

_Who was this girl?_

My finger unconsciously moved to the options button, showing:

-Crop

-Copy

-Delete

-More

I went to the "delete" option.

Click

[Are you sure you want to delete?] The phone displayed.

Yes.

The picture was gone, but then it showed another picture of Margaret.

-Options

-Delete

-[Are you sure you want to delete?]

Yes.

Another pic.

Delete.

Then another.

Delete

Delete...

DELETE.

I repeated this process until no picture of Margaret was left.

Then I saw pics of Shell and that one pic of Rhonda.

They were also two women that showed their ugly colors. Hurt me.

Delete.

Delete.

The pics were gone, but it wasn't enough.

I went to my text message archive and saw the texts threads from all three women: 100 texts to and from Margaret, 50 from Rhonda, and 20 from Shell. As I tried to delete those threads, the phone froze. Out of frustration, I threw it at the wall, making the phone bust open making the battery fall out.

I put my face into my wings. I was crying, but all the tears came out slowly. My head was hurting more. When the hell did shit start hitting the fan? When could I have avoided all this. Being pulled into a lie, getting my hopes up for a girl over the phone, or constantly being in the friend-zone with one of my best friends?

I wanted to wake from this; hoping that this was all a bad dream. But I knew better; this was reality, and a bad one.

And even if this was all a dream, I don't think I'd ever wake up. I'd just be trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Now in case anyone was confused on how the "he said, she said" dialogue was formatted, I apologize. I tried to make it as clean and understandable as I possibly could. <strong>

**This is the last big turning point of the story and then we'll be near the ending of this story.**

**Also, I have the actual picture I took of the page "Move On" from the Answer Book that I would like to put as a cover. Problem is, I don't know if that would be considered copyright infringement. If anyone know if it is or not, please PM me and let me know.**


	42. Chapter 42

_"In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told _

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul _

_To a woman so heartless"_

"Heartless" by Kanye West

* * *

><p><strong><span>...<span>**

JUNE 26th, 2011

-2 hours later-

You know, I've already beaten the game "Detective Man" but I don't know what else to do, but play it again. It's probably the only thing that's calming me down right now; suppressing the onslaught of emotions in my mind right now.

The room was dark, letting the TV be the only form of light which illuminated my face. For the past 2 hours, Rigby has been trying to get in, knocking on the door, telling me to let him in, but I'd always answer with an "I need to be alone."

That ended up doing the trick.

It was only until Benson started knocking that actually caused me to answer:

"Mordecai, open the door."

"Not now," I said in a monotonous voice.

"Mordecai, open the door or you're fired."

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone, so I paused the game and opened the door.

"Were you really going to fire me if I didn't open the door?" I asked while he walked in.

"No, I just knew that would be the only you would do it." Benson said.

"Smart move," I sat back down and continued playing the game.

Benson sat down next to me, "Turn the game off..."

I paused the game and gave him my attention.

"...Are you okay?" Benson asked.

"What do you think?"

"..."

"I don't get it...I just-don't-get it. What would make a person lie about something like that?"

"You know I have heard of reasons for that: Whether it is for attention or popularity, but none of those seem to fit. Something in my gut tells me there're more to it. Not even Margaret's dad knows why and he knows his daughter."

"It's going to be hard going into that coffee shop..." I said. "The only person that won't be bad seeing is Eileen. I don't even know if I can stand seeing her face again."

"..."

"Wait, does Eileen know about this?"

"I don't know."

"I need to tell her...then again I don't know if I can even say anything about this in the state I'm in."

"I can see you probably need more time...I'll leave you be." Before he got a chance to get up a leave, I just hugged him and let it last for a while, then let go.

"Thanks Benson. For telling me this and...everything else: For supporting me."

"Look, you're more than an employee to me...I consider you... a friend in sense. None of here like seeing you like this and we'll help in any way we can. We're like a family you know?"

I could tell if was hard for him to be heartfelt about things, but I knew what he meant.

"Yeah and I appreciate that."

'You going to tell Rigby?"

"Maybe tonight, when I can really gather my thoughts, and try not to go on a rant..."

"Understandable." He got up and patted me on the shoulder and left the room. I was thinking of locking the door but I let it stay unlocked.

I continued playing my game.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to put in 2 days in this chapter, but I wanted to meet the deadline and was running out of time. The next chapter will be a little longer, but it will be awhile for an update since the following few weeks are going to be hectic (test week at my school). Once all that is over, I'll be able to update more. Also, I have the story cover up, which is the actual "Move On" page from "The Answer Book"<br>**


	43. Chapter 43

**... Part 2**

JUNE 26th, 2011

-Night-

"About time you unlocked the door. What the H was up with you man?" Rigby said coming into the room, seeming a bit annoyed.

"...Where do I start?" I said to myself.

"What are talking about?"

"...Let me explain..."

Rigby sat on the trampoline, ready to listen. I sat on the bed and made sure to gather my thoughts, so that everything I would say would make some sort of sense, even if the entire situation in reality really was crazy.

I told him about the lie. Margaret was never raped, it was all made up. I don't even know how many people she might told this to, besides me and possibly Eileen. I told Rigby how all of emotions about this whole thing are just so jumbled up, to the point where I don't know if I'm sad, angry, or confused. This was truly the feeling of being fucked over. Big time.

After I finished telling him, he was speechless for a few moments. I think even he was trying to take all of this. After all, he knew about Margaret's "secret" as well before all of this.

"I'm...so sorry Mordecai."

The room was quiet for a very long time. After talking about to Rigby, I began having so many other new thoughts. It seems that all the times I've been getting the short end of the stick, Rigby has always been the lucky one: Gets the girl, has sex with her, and has a stable relationship with her. It probably sounds like jealousy, in the way I'm describing it, but I'm glad he is not in my shoes. He could have easily got into this kind of situation how I am.

Then I get to thinking on how this affecting Repar. I mean he was thought to be rapist to everyone Margaret told the lie to. I'm surprised no one spread this farther, but I guess Margaret told them to keep it to themselves, just like she told me, and did so. No he probably has to clear his name to everyone that this has spread to. Jeez...

Rigby spoke up, "I'm going to the coffee shop tomorrow...I guess you're not going?"

"I can't man. I can't even look at Margaret after what I've heard today."

Truth is I don't know how I would react. Would I lose my fucking mind or just act nervously around her? It's the uncertainty that worries me.

"It's nothing against Eileen either; I just don't want to risk confronting Margaret at all," I continued.

"...Is there any way I can help?" Rigby asked.

"You were helpful by listening. That's all you can really do for me right now..." I said, sensing that my own voice seemed lifeless. "I'm ready to turn in." I lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over me.

"Me too," Rigby said, laying on his trampoline and putting some clothes over him. "Night Mordecai."

"Night."

"...Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing."

I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Skips, Rigby, and Pops and I were sitting on the couch, listening to Benson giving us some news.

"In about a week will be Independence Day and we always have a festive fireworks display at the park, so a fair amount of people show up. That means we are going to have to get ready and prepare early, so we won't have to scramble at the last minute. Skips, you'll be in charge of getting fireworks. Mordecai and Rigby, you can get the food: Hamburgers, hotdogs, snacks..."

"Normal hotdogs, right?" Rigby joked, referencing to that hot dog incident.

"Yes, normal hotdogs..." Benson groaned.

I'm still surprised that he still thinks it's his fault for that.

"And Pops, you can make the ads and hand them out around town."

"Oh goody! I love making cards," Pops cheered.

"I'll hire a DJ and get some of those light up toys for the kids to play with. Sound good?"

"Yep," we all said in unison.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p>JULY 4th, 2011<p>

We all spent most of our time getting ready for the festivities. Whenever we had free time, Rigby would invite Eileen over and we'd play video games for long periods of time. She'd even bring coffee to keep us energized. Neither one of us told her of the lie. Reasons for which weren't sure of.

I decided to call Keith to see how he was doing today and how he would be celebrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keith."

"Oh hey Mordecai, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you celebrating today?"

"Today?...Oh yeah, the 4th of July. Sorry, so many things have come up, I forgot all about that."

"What happened?"

"...Okay, how do I shorten this..." Keith sounded like he was pondering. "Remember those bugs?"

"How could I forget?" I joked.

"Yeah, long story short. The bugs have a mother and she decided to visit and see her babies."

"Is the mother big?"

"If big means half the length of my house and about as tall as a monster truck, then yes, it's big. Surprisingly, she's pretty peaceful, as long as I don't get near her kids. Problem is the neighbors aren't so happy about a huge bug being near their houses, so I have been handling legal issues and all that crap."

"...So I guess you won't be celebrating today."

"No, I'll still manage. I'll get some firecrackers and just have fun and...Goddammit! Stop eating the fucking lawn chair!" Keith yelled suddenly.

"Were you yelling at the bug?"

"Hell yeah. Damn thing can't stop eating stuf- FOR GOD'S SAKE, LEAVE THE ANTENNAE ALONE! Sorry, I'll have to call you back. See ya Mordo."

"Talk to you later." I hung up.

_Sucks for him._

* * *

><p>-Later that night-<p>

The celebration was turning out well! A lot of people came and were having fun: Kids playing with streamers and glow sticks, everyone dancing to music and people anticipating the fireworks, which Skips was setting up somewhere.

"This is awesome man! Didn't think it would turn out this well," Rigby said.

"Yeah, gotta admit this is pretty cool..."

"Hey could you do me a solid?"

"What is it?"

"Get me a soda?"

"Fine," I went over to the cooler to get a RadiCola. I accidently bumped into someone who was heading the same way.

"Oh sorry," the man said.

"It's fine..." then I froze for a quick second. "Repar..."

"Mordecai..."

There was a really uncomfortable silence between the two of us.

I decided to finally say something, "Look, I'm so-"

"No need to be. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah...after I found out...well, I realized why you gave me those weird looks. I can't blame you; I'd do the same thing in your shoes. You were just trying to be a good friend to Margaret and I respect that. Thing is, I'm not sure she knows a good person when she has one."

"Yeah...So how are you holding up," I asked.

"Difficult. It's hard enough knowing, but harder to clear my name to everyone she has told."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright; I'll fix this sooner or later. How are you holding up?"

"...Honestly, I'm just...tired.  
><em>I'm always tired nowadays.<em>

"I'm guessing that means something?" Repar asked.

"You have no idea..."

Repar walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Just know you're not alone in this, cause we both got fucked by this mess."

"Definitely."

"Repar, come on what's taking so long?" Someone called.

"That's one of my friends. They wanted me to get a soda for them," Repar said.

"Same thing," I responded.

Repar went back to his friends and waved goodbye. I went to back to Rigby and of course he asked what took me so long. I just said I ran into a friend.

Just as Rigby opened the can, Skips got everyone's attention.

"The fireworks shall now begin!"

And after he said that, the first one flew into the sky and exploded showing colors of blue and yellow.

I'll hold off the depression for a later time. Right now, I want to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Back on schedule! The test week made it very hectic to get things done, but now everything's back on track. The story updates are now refreshed for concrete dates to which all my stories will be updated.<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: This chapter is a huge time lapse from the last one. The ending of the story might be at either Chapter 49 or 50. **

**Road to Recovery**

* * *

><p>September 1st, 2011<p>

It feels like everything that happened this summer, was some bad dream. I guess when you never expect something crazy like that to happen, that when it actually does happen, it seems surreal. There were nights when I'd just stay up, recapping everything that happened and thinking what the real cause of this chain of events was. I know I've asked myself this question before, but the thing is, I'd never find an answer. It wasn't until 2 weeks ago that I came to some sort of conclusion. It was the day I told Margaret about how I really felt about Repar. When I said that, is when she went off on me and then I went to Rhonda for support and then shit hit the fan with her and everything fell apart after that.

I could only imagine if I had kept my opinion of Repar to myself that day. The whole fight would have been avoided; Margaret and I would have still been friends.

But then...I'd probably still get into that sticky situation with Rhonda.

And the rape thing was all a lie anyway, so I'd still be part of her little story. I'd probably find out sooner or later by myself or by someone else and then lose Margaret as a friend

In short, there really was no good outcome to all of this, no matter what I could've changed it I had the chance.

I talked to Skips about all this, in hopes he could give me some type of therapy. His talks were better than any kind of appointment I could have set up with a therapist.

I would tell him how the situation that occurred over the summer still sticks with me: That I still feel anger to all the people that screwed me over. I wanted to curse out Margaret at her own job and tell all her friends about the lie. I wanted to call out Shell and Rhonda on their bullshit. I wanted payback and I wanted it bad.

But of course, Skips would calm me down. He said that if I kept being angry at them, they would psychologically still have control over me. They'd stick with me for as long as I let them.

It all sounded very typical, but I can't deny that he had a point. Whenever I would just play games with Rigby and wipe all of that crap out of mind, I felt better. Whenever I'd do chores around the house, I'd forget about it. And whenever I thought about Adria...well it made thankful to know she was still my friend. I never told her about my problems and instead just do our regular small talk sessions that would then turn into full fledge conversations.

Now even though I making things sound good, that doesn't mean there aren't bad things still lingering around.

I still see Margaret every time Rigby and I go to the coffee shop. It would be for a quick second that our eyes would meet and then we'd turn away. There was also one day where I had to pick up a sandwich for Benson from Cheezer's. When I got my order, I went to get some napkins and some fell on the floor. As I went to pick them up, I ended bumping into none other than Margaret.

She said calmly, "Hey." Nothing like a "Hey you bumped into me!" kind of way.

I said "Hey" back and quickly walked out the door.

Once I walked out the door, my overactive imagination kicked in. I remembered when Benson told me that Mr. Ken wanted Margaret to apologize to me. Was that "hey" a way of starting a conversation about the whole. After all it's been long enough, right?  
>No, the whole thing sounds so stupid for me to even think about. It's been a month, and she hasn't addressed what she has done. I doubt she'd say anything now.<p>

_Still, the possibility of it bothered me._

* * *

><p>I went to the coffee shop for lunch, while Rigby was already too full to have lunch from breakfast.<p>

The shop was extremely empty. It was just me and someone in a hoody in the corner. I sat done at my normal table and Eileen came to take my order. She always does now, knowing that Margaret and I are on bad terms (That's all I really ever told her; didn't get into the details).

"Hey Mordecai, you look like you're in a good mood," Eileen said as I sat down.

"Yeah well, I guess it's just a good day. Hey where's Margaret?"

"Wasn't feeling well today, so it's just me and the boss here. It's really dull today.

"Can't you guys close early?"

"I wish, but the boss always has the shop stay open until scheduled closing. Doesn't want to miss any chance of a customer...Idiot."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it happens. So what do you want to eat?"

"Um...a coffee and a slice of sweet potato pie."

"Okay, it will be just a few minutes."

As I waited, I looked at the person wearing the hood again. I started to notice that he or she was definitely a bird, by the beak that was sticking out. Then I noticed their wings on the table which were blue. I decided out of curiosity to check on them, see if they were alright.

I went up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, you alright?"

"Huh?" a female voice answered. She turned around to reveal herself as a blue jay like me...long hair on the side...I've seen her before.

"Have we met?" I asked.

"I think so...Mordecai, right?"

"Yeah. And Lizz?"

"Yeah...Hey."

"Hi." She didn't sound as peppy as she was when I first met her. It was surprising to see her here.

I took a seat across from her in the booth.

"So...you live here, huh?"

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend always leave the state for the summer. Used to anyway..."

"What do you mean, where is he?"

Lizz kept her head down, the hood only allowing the tip of her beak to show. I heard a sigh come from her and then she looked up at me with tired and saddened eyes.

"...I've...I've got to go." Lizz got up and walked out of the shop, leaving me very confused. Did something happen?

"Hey Mordecai, you're food is ready!" Eileen called.

"Coming," I said. I got up from the booth and went to eat my food, being the only one there.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up on April 3<strong>**rd****.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: A really short chapter centering on Rigby. It takes place somewhere between chapter 43 and 44 and is in 3****rd**** person.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rigby's Choice<span>**

After a long day of work, Rigby decided to go hang out with Eileen for a bit. He wanted to hang out with Mordecai, but he was busy having his therapy sessions with Skips. Benson didn't have any problem with Rigby going to Eileen's since all the work was done, but as always, wanted him to be back at a certain time.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, didn't expect you to come by," Eileen said as she answered the door for Rigby.<p>

"Just wanted to hang out; Can I come in?" He asked.

"You didn't need to ask." Eileen pulled him inside and kissed him. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Just talk, play some games, that sort of thing."

"Oh, okay," Eileen said, kind of disappointed. "It's just we usually make out for a bit or cuddle."

"I didn't say we couldn't do those as well," Rigby flirted.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"I can't believe you still suck at this game." Eileen said playfully.

"I don't suck, this game's unfair," Rigby said, clenching on to the controller, his tongue sticking out.

"No," Eileen pressed one button, blowing up Rigby's tank. "You just need to practice more."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just play something else," Rigby pouted.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll win the next one." Eileen hugged him.

Rigby smiled.

"After I beat you about 3 more times."

Rigby frowned.

"Hey Rigby?" Eileen paused the game they were playing.

"Yeah?"

"What really happened with...Mordecai and Margaret? I mean you told me they got into the fight, but how bad was it? Those two don't even look at each other anymore."

Rigby knew that Mordecai didn't want him telling the whole story to Eileen. It wasn't for her to know. She didn't need to be dragged into this.

"You and her are still friends, right?" Rigby asked.

"Eh...not really, she was acting kind mean to me before.

After hearing that, he was thinking of just explaining it all to her, but stopped himself.

"Trust me, it's best you don't know."

"Okay, I just hope things get better with Mordecai."

"They are, he's been talking to Skips and is starting to let all that go."

"Good to hear."

Eileen resumed the game but then after a minute, paused again.  
>"What's wrong?" Rigby asked.<p>

"You never answered that question I asked," Eileen said.

"What question?"

"What do you think about moving in with me?"

He then had that "Oh crap" moment. He forgot all about that. He remembered talking to Mordecai about that when he was in S.C. with him, but just kept it at that.

"I want to...it's just..."

"What?"

"I just feel like I'm not good enough to move in with you. I don't have a good paying job, and I'll admit, I don't feel like I'm mature enough for it either, I'm not really good at keeping things clean or in shape at the house."

Eileen nodded for him to go on.

"But, I want to change that, just so I can move in with you."

"Rigby, do you think I'd bring up the idea of you moving in for me, if I didn't think you were capable of doing that?"

"No?"

"Exactly, I know that you can grow up, that you can be responsible."

"...Looks like Mordecai was right," Rigby smiled.

"He was and I'm willing to wait, until you know you are ready."  
>"I will be, in time."<p>

"Good to know and while I wait, I'll go and buy a double bed. When you move in with me, we can test it out, see how sturdy it is..." Eileen said sexually.

"What do mean test it ou-...Oh, I like the way you think." Rigby kissed Eileen on the lips. "I'll have to move in sooner..."

* * *

><p><strong>Some sudden babysitting, kind of messed up my schedule. I meant to get the chapter up a little after 11 pm. Sorry about that. Check my profile for all my story updates (Including this one). <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Very productive day! All of my stories have been updated and I now have established a fine enough system to get chapters out faster. Feels good to have some organization. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meeting Up<strong>

September 5th, 2011

I had never seen such a dreary day like this: Nothing but dark clouds and rain the whole day, with light wind to follow. Despite the bad weather, I had to meet up with someone. Someone I hadn't seen in a while.

We met under a flickering street light outside a diner.

The person I was talking to, appeared as a silhouette and nothing else.

But somehow, I knew who this person was.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" the person responded.

"Why did you do all of this? What was the reason?"

"The reason..."

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open as the sunlight from the window hit me.<p>

_It was just a dream._

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Today would be yet another busy day, as always during the fall. The workload usually isn't that bad until later in the month, so everyday Rigby and I would always have time to head to the coffee shop for an early lunch break.

And every day, I would check to see if Lizz was there. She didn't seem alright last I had seen her. There was definitely something wrong, and I don't know why, but I just wanted to help out. If I could, that is.

* * *

><p>"What will you guys be having today?" Margaret asked.<p>

Yeah, it's one of those rare moments where Margaret would wait on us.

"The usual," Rigby and I both said the same time.

"What's that again?" she asked.

And yeah, it been long enough to the point she doesn't remember our regulars that well. We reminded her that it was usually just a sandwich and a drink, either juice or soda.

As we waited for our orders, I noticed that that booth Lizz and I were talking in a few days ago, had someone sitting in it. Sure enough, it was Lizz, not wearing a black hoodie, but certainly something as dark.

"Hey Rigby, I'll be right back. She that girl over there?"

"Yeah?" Rigby looked in the direction I was looking.

"That's the girl I saw at the carnival back in South Carolina,"

It took a while for Rigby to remember who I was talking about. "Oh yeah, it was Lizz, right? Why is she sitting by herself?"

"I don't know. She was like this last time I saw her. I'm going to see what's up." I got up from my seat and went to her, seeing she had her head done and was pretty much motionless.

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me,"

"What, huh?" she shook her head, sounding like she was waking up from a nap. She raised her head up and made eye contact with me. "Oh hey Mordecai, what's up?" she yawned.

"Just wanted to see if I could sit down and talk with you for a bit."

"Sure, knock yourself out." She motioned her arm for me to sit down and began to rub her eyes.

"So," I started.

"So?"

"What's been going on?"

"What do you mean?" She gave me this blank look as if she really did not know.

"Well, I don't want to presume I know much about you, but the first time we met, you just seemed...I don't know, happier?"

She looked at me with a fascinated expression and answered, "Things happen."

I figured that by the short answer, she really didn't want to talk about it. I could take a hint, I didn't want to pry.

"Well, I at least wanted to see if I could cheer you up someone by tal-"

"Boyfriend troubles. Things happened with me and my boyfriend and...it's not pretty," she interrupted, despite how she didn't want to bring anything negative up. She realized this and then took a deep breath, "But you're right, just talk about something else and I should be fine. What do you got?"

I was afraid to say anything. It would seem like if I didn't choose my words wisely, she would blurt out something unintentionally again. I definitely couldn't say anything about the Margaret situation. That would probably put her in a more depressing mood. Unfortunately, that's all I could really think of at the moment. I don't know why though, I usually have a lot of material.

"Well?" she asked.

"Uh," I stammered. "What do you want to talk about?"

She groaned, "I'm asking you. You're the one that said you could cheer me up," she said impatiently.

God, I hate being pressured into saying something.

_You're the dumbass that said you could._

_ Yeah well, I'm running a blank._

Lizz crossed her arms and shrugged, "Any cool stories from work?" she asked. "You know what...never mind, most of the time they aren't that interesting to me anyway."

_Bingo!_

"Then I may surprise you," I said confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I'm going to need some help." I turned my head to Rigby, who was enjoying his sandwich, while mine was left untouched. "Hey Rigby! I'm going need your over here."

"Not now, I'm eating," he said.

I shrugged it off, "Eh, I should be able to handle it myself," I told Lizz. "I'm warning you though; you're not going to believe me."

"Show me what you got."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"You are so lying," Lizz tried to say through her constant laughter.

"I swear I'm not!" I couldn't help but smile in amusement with Lizz's reactions to my stories. Every time I'd finish up with an ordeal I went through at work, she'd either be absolutely speechless or just start laughing at the craziness of it all.

I have to say it felt good to make her laugh. Reminded more of the Lizz I met at the carnival. Again, not saying I know a lot about the girl, but just by the happiness she's showing right now, I can tell that's how she usually might be.

"God..." she said, trying to calm down. "I haven't laughed so hard in a long while. It's amazing...what one person can do..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't laughed ever since the...you know..."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"Yeah..." she said. "After what happened, I wasn't able to be happy about anything...for a long time..." Her voice seemed lifeless.

A very disconcerting silence came up between us. Her head slowly went down and I saw her eye twitch a little bit.

...

**[Bang!]**

She had raised her arm up and slammed it on the table. Every one's head rose up from the sound and looked our way, including Rigby who was giving me a, "What just happened?" look. I just answered him with a shrug.

Lizz's head was down far enough to the point I couldn't see her face.

I did however; hear her say something through her teeth:

"I fucking hate him..."

She was breathing very slowly, but forcefully. I could just feel her anger by the way her fisted was still clenched on the table and her head still down.

After being so surprised by her action, I cautiously tried to get her attention.

"Lizz?"

She slowly raised her head, with her eyes darting left and right, as if looking for a way out of this.

"I-I-I gotta go!" She quickly got up and left the coffee shop without another word. While I just sat there wondering what just happened. What happened to her to causes her to snap like that?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, only to realize it was Rigby.

"What did you say?" Rigby asked.

"What do you mean, 'What did I say'? I didn't say anything. She just...I don't know..." I said to Rigby, still confused.

"Well...come on, our break's almost over and you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Yeah." I got up from the booth and went back to my seat to eat.

I knew though that if I run into Lizz again, I need to find out just what went wrong with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Check my profile for all story updates! <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Friend in Need<strong>

SEPTEMBER, 10th, 2011

"Now, what were you going to say?"

"The reason was #$#^$&^#!$#&*"

The person's voice sounded like static, but for some reason I was able to understand her, nodding at every word the person said.

The person continued, "I'm sorry...Please forgive me."

I shook my head, "You know I can't help but feel sorry for you...but I can't deny I had always cared about you. I don't know why you would repay me like this. I accept your apology, but this is it. This is goodbye."

"...I understand. But are you sure we can't find a way to fix this?"

"There were so many times YOU could've, but it's too late. But..." I walked up close to the person. "I will give you something to remember me by..."

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open, not by the sunlight, but just out of shock.<p>

_Was the same dream I had before? What was going on?_

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Hey Rigby, pass me the soda," I said.

"Yep," Rigby passes me a Radi-Cola and I take a quick swig of it, indulging in the relaxation I was in. Rigby and I decided to slack off, for old time's sake. We had to wash the cart, but instead we leaned against the hood and drank our sodas just looking out in the distance.

"So, you decided when you were going to be living with Eileen?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Rigby took a sip of his soda. "Probably a few months: You know, once I get everything together."

"You don't want to have her waiting too long..."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't try her patience like that."

Just as I was looking out at the park, I noticed someone walking by with their head down. They looked sort of familiar.

I squinted my eyes, only to realize it was Lizz, just walking by, wearing slightly brighter clothing. I guess it's better than her sulking inside the coffee shop all day.

"I'll be right back..." I said to Rigby getting off the hood of the cart.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to check on Lizz. I want to talk to her real quick."

"Wait, isn't that the girl who slammed her fist on the table at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure you want to talk to her? It seems like every time you talk to her, she reacts strangely. You told me before she just walked out on you the first time, then the second time she hits the table and leaves... I'm afraid if you talk to her again, she's going to knock down a tree or something."

"Come on, now you're just exaggerating," I told Rigby.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if she ends up storming off again."

"I'm pretty sure she's a bit better now. I'll be right back." I went toward Lizz to go talk. She raised her head when she must've noticed me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey Mordecai."

"Hey," I said while walking with her.

"Why does it always seem like we're running into each other?"

"Well I work here and I noticed you walking by."

"Oh yeah, you did tell me that didn't you? You're the groundskeeper right?"

"Well yeah, me and my friend Rigby."

"Hmm."

We walked silently for a few minutes, just taking a break from the conversations. I heard her take a deep breath and she began to speak to me.

"Listen, I wanted to...apologize for what a happened a few days ago, at the coffee shop."

It took me a while to understand what she was talking about; probably because it just wasn't on my mind at the moment. "Oh don't sweat it. It was nothing."

She began to grab on to her wrist, "I felt like I embarrassed you when I did that. I shouldn't have snapped like that..."

_Man, she really feels bad for this._

"Hey, I'm sure you had you're reasons."

"Maybe..." Her eyes went down slightly. "I have been having mood swings lately. After what happened well...I don't know..."

"..."

"He hurt me...Not physically he just, broke my heart..."

"How?"

She took another breath, "I've known him for ten years, 4 of those years we were a couple. About 2 weeks ago...I found out he wasn't so loyal and I found out he wasn't, in my own house."

"Oh..." I said silently.

_Sheesh..._

"He was making out with this other girl, thinking I wouldn't be home so early..."

"..."

"He had been seeing her for...I don't know how long, but that doesn't matter. He cheated on me. He never really cared. I never felt so betrayed and humiliated in my life."

I was speechless the entire time she was telling me. No wonder why she was the way she was now. I felt so bad for her. No one deserves something like that to happen to them.

"This isn't the first time this has happened though," she continued. "I mean I've been betrayed by other friends, by I just pushed those back. With him...he was one of my closest friends and for that to happen...it really knocks down your self-esteem. I got a huge reality check after that happened: It seems like everyone just wants to hurt me. I mean sure I have friends who have supported me through this, but I still feel...so sick inside of what happened. It's like no matter what people say to cheer my up, I still feel depressed As if I don't have any one to support me."

I had to say something after what she had said.

"I sort of relate to what you're going through, but you can't go around thinking everyone wants to hurt you. There are people out there that don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Who then?" Lizz asked.

It took me a moment to respond and what I said truly came from a special place.

"I wouldn't..."

She stopped in her tracks and looked me in the eyes, taken back by what I said. She then smiled at me and said slightly sarcastically, "So what are you going to say now, that you love me or something?"

She completely caught me off guard by asking that.

"N-no I mean...like...look, I wouldn't want to hurt you, I want to help you through this."

I know that must've sounded sort of harsh. It's not that I don't love her. I do, but just as a friend type way. I really care about her... and just want her to get through this.

_Or maybe I do love her in another way..._

_ No, I'm not going through the whole "falling in love with a girl early on" thing we all know how that turned out..._

I swear I truly do hate my inner thoughts. It seems like they're just fucking with me.

She crossed her arms, still smiling at me which made me feel warm inside. I couldn't help but just look into her eyes, as she was looking into mine: Both of us just standing there in completely silence.

Until my walkie-talkie came on.

"Mordecai? Mordecai!" It sounded like Benson.

"Oh, hold on real quick," I said to Lizz. I answered Benson, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? You and Rigby were supposed to be cleaning the cart. Get back here right now, and finish up or you and Rigby will be in serious trouble.

_Surprised he didn't say, "Or you're fired!"  
><em>

"Okay Benson, I'll be there in a sec."

"Was that your boss?" Lizz asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work. But hey, we'll talk some other time right?"

"I guess, you know if I feel like talking."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll see you around."

"Same to you," she walked away, while I ran back to the house. Thinking of the conversation Lizz and I had. I felt as though it made us a little bit closer and ended pretty calmly.

Looks like I proved Rigby wrong: No trees or anything of the sort got knocked down.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two more chapters left! They will be coming in sometime in the middle of June, since testing at my school will start at the beginning of the month.<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back! Summer has begun and it's time to get back in the swing of things. I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out exactly in the middle of June. I had some personal problems that let's just say didn't put me in the mood to write. Fortunately, things are better now and my mind is a lot more focused. I really hope you enjoy the second to last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Looking Into A Mirror<span>**

SEPTEMBER 17TH, 2011

I kissed the figure passionately and the silhouette soon came into color. It was Margaret, wearing a yellow rain coat. I could tell she was surprised by the kiss, knowing I was still mad at her. This was my parting gift.

I stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes, "That's what you missed out on. Goodbye Margaret…" I walked away from her, leaving her standing under the flickering street light.

* * *

><p>I popped out of bed and took a deep breath. I guess that closure I always wanted from Margaret, will remain nothing but a dream.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I've heard from Lizz: I saw her on the 12th and 14th but now I haven't seen her at all. No visits to the park or coffee shop. Not even phone calls or texts. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel worried about her. I kept trying to find times during the day to call her, but I was just so busy with work. Every time I didn't get a chance to talk to her, I kept getting the feeling something bad happened and it made me even more anxious.<p>

It wasn't until after dinner, that I actually got a chance to call Lizz. I was on my way upstairs so I could talk to her in private on my cell.

"Hey Mordecai, you're going to bed this early?" Rigby asked while he was sitting on the couch, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh no, I just need to handle something real quick."

"Oh okay, well when you're done you want to some Dig Champs for a bit."

"Yeah, sure, just hold on."

I sat on my bed waiting for Lizz to answer after I dialed the number. With every second that passed where she didn't answer, I really was beginning to worry.

_Come on Lizz, pick up…_

A voice soon answered.

"Hello?" It was Lizz, sounding like she just woke up. I had a breath of relief.

"Uh hey, it's Mordecai," I stammered.

"Mordecai?" Lizz yawned.

_Maybe I shouldn't have called so late._

"Oh, Mordecai, hey what's up?" Lizz finally said clearly.

"Well I just wanted to call you, see if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

' "Well I haven't seen you at the coffee shop or the park the past few days."

She sighed, "Look, I don't know if you realize, but I'm still pretty down about what happened, so I stay home and sulk. It's my own way of healing."

"How long do you think it will be until you start to feel better."'

"Who knows…" Lizz paused. "May be a long time until I come out of this house. Out of this…box."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This really did hurt her to the point where she can't even she just sounded dead inside.

"Lizz, listen I. I know what you're going through. I understand how you feel, but trust me, staying in the room won't help anything in the long room."

Lizz didn't say anything for a few seconds, but when she did, she sounded pissed, "You know, I'm getting really sick of you saying that."

I was taken aback, "Saying what?"

"That 'you understand how I feel' or 'I know what you're going through'. You keep saying that, but I don't really know if you mean that, because you barely spoke a word of what happened. Yet, I opened up to you and said everything to you."

I held the phone for a while, feeling beaten.

She had a point. I guess I would sound like a BS'er, claiming I can relate, but with no real evidence. I don't know why I never told her, it's not like it hurts for me to talk about it anymore.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't go spreading it around. It wouldn't help if it did."

"Okay, I won't. Now come on, let's hear it."

"…Alright, I have…had this friend, Margaret. I knew her for two years, since the day I started working at the park. I had a crush on her for the longest time, but I could never find the courage to tell her. We were still good friends, but just never became more-"

"Wait a second," Lizz interrupted, "I think I've heard that name."

"Really? She's a red robin."

"Hmm…I think…I'm not sure, keep going and maybe it might be the Margaret I think it is."

"So, about a few months ago, she asked for my help with this project…"

I had to stop talking for a second, as I soon felt sick to my stomach for some reason. A flash of the memory popped in my head:

* * *

><p>"Maybe I can help."<p>

"Really Mordecai?" Her eyes brightened again.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much work to do, and besides I'd love to help you." Love…if only.

"Oh thank you Mordecai!" She went from behind the counter and hugged me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, but tried to make it friendly so I wouldn't creep her out. Alright Mordecai, don't get too excited. We both let go of each other at the same. Margaret pulled out her notepad and wrote something down, then handed it to me. Her number. Ooooohhhh! "Call me tomorrow and I'll pick you up so we can go to the library."

* * *

><p>"Don't help her man…" I whispered to myself.<p>

"What?" Lizz asked. She must have heard me.

"Nothing, sorry. So anyway that project went well and our relation grew greatly. Then I helped her with this other project and she invited me to her house where she told me this secret: She was raped a little over two years ago, by the boyfriend she was still with…God, did I hate him…"

* * *

><p>The bag shook harder. Left, right, left, right. I could see Repar's face and I wanted it gone. I threw a left punch, then a right, huffing between every punch. The punching bag flew back a little on the chain. Punch after the punch, the bag looked like it would fly off the chain.<p>

* * *

><p>I had cut to the chase and told Lizz of my relationship with Rhonda and Shell. I told her about the fight Margaret and I got into and how that lead to a chain of bad events: Losing Margaret as a friend, realizing why I never heard from Rhonda again and finding out the truth behind Margaret's lie.<p>

Every time I went over those events, that feeling in my stomach got worse. I felt my body heat increase from all the emotions returning as I recalled them. I felt worn out after it all.

"So now you know, how I can relate to your situation. I've been betrayed and hurt, just like you."

Lizz didn't say anything.

"Whenever I saw you sitting alone at the coffee shop, sulking, looking miserable, I saw myself, especially after you told me what caused you to be that way."

She still said nothing.

"I went through a really bad depression. I stopped being myself, became more distant I was always sad and barely happy…" I began to choke up. "I hated that feeling! I hated feeling betrayed and lied to. It's the kind of feeling I wouldn't wish on anybody, especially my friends and I consider you a friend."

Still quiet.

"Look, don't do what I did. Don't just stay secluded from the world feeling sorry for you self. Go out and take a walk like you did at the park with me. Talk to some friends or something. You can't let what some douchebag did, ruin who you are. You have to…you have to move on." My voice felt shaky saying that. "I probably don't… really have a right to say that because I'm still moving on and talking to you about this proves that. I feel upset just talking about it…but it's a hell of a lot better than when I couldn't even get a sentence out about this, without losing it."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I still didn't hear anything from Lizz.

"You there?" I asked.

She finally spoke up.

"You know, I think I know that Margaret…I heard rumors about her, similar to what you just told me. Now to know you're side, I feel so sorry for you."

"Don't. Like I said, I'm getting better. Lizz, I'm only saying all this to help you. I don't want you to go through what I've went through.

"I know Mordecai, thanks…" she didn't say anything for a while. All I could hear was her sighing and sniffing as if she had been crying. "Goodnight."

She hung up and I put my phone down, taking in a deep breath. I heard the door slowly creak open. I turned my head and saw Rigby peeking in.

"I uh…I heard the whole thing…" Rigby admitted. "You said you'd be back real quick and you know impatient I can be, so I went to check on you. You okay?"

I cracked a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried about Lizz."

"Well you got to talk to her about it."

"Yeah, but…Rigby, I realized I'm not over this. You heard me, I get upset just mentioning it. If only there was some way to just forget about it all. I'm sick and tired of it always being in my head."

Rigby just looked at me, wanting to say something, but was stumped, "I wish I had some advice for you on that one."

"It's okay man. I'll probably get some insight from Skips about it tomorrow. But still, thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem bro. So, you still in the mood for some Dig Champs?"

"I guess…" I joked. "After all, I kept you waiting for all that time, right?"

Rigby smiled, "Yeah." He went downstairs and I got up from the bed and followed him.

_She'll be okay Mordecai._

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter will cover 2 days and an epilogue. The date of its release is on my profile and I shall not be late for that one.<strong>

**Also, another announcement, I now have a DeviantArt account and my username can be found on my profile. It will have short stories and poems, along with some stray artwork I may do.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this. I had to go to the hospital yesterday to get something checked out, which pushed the time I meant to work on this chapter, back. Everything's fine though, don't worry. **

**Make sure to read the AN at the end of this chapter, for an in-depth explanation of the ending and the story as a whole.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Storm Has Ended<span>**

SEPTEMBER 18TH, 2011

It was after work hours and I thought to myself that now would be a good enough time to ask Skips for advice regarding the fact that I'm having a hard time forgetting everything that's happened in my past. There had to be some way of getting this out of my head once and for all, if not damn near to close to that.

I slowly opened the door to the shed he hangs out in. "Hey Skips?" I asked. "You in here?" I looked around but didn't see him.

"I'm back here!" Skips shouted to me from way across the room to my right. "What do you need?"

I closed the door behind me and approached him. "I need…one more bit of advice from you."

Skips was curling iron while I was walking towards him and then set it down, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a rag. "One more, huh?"

"Yeah, and then I'll be straight. This is the last step"

"Alright, what do you need?"

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"-I'm no different from Lizz, Skips."

"Now how can you even say that? From what you're telling me, she's about as bad as you were a couple of months ago. You've actually made some progress since then; a lot."

"I know, I know." I had to stop for a second to make sense of my thoughts. For some reason it wasn't coming out right. I took a deep breath, "I mean, I feel like I still hold some kind of grudge about it. It always seem to be reminded of it by keywords and stuff like that."

"Like what?"

"Like hearing the name "Margaret" or thinking of the shore or texting. I don't know, just things I had done during that time. I just want to forget all of that. I don't want anything to trigger those memories anymore. That's all that needs to be done and then I'll be fine."

Skips just looked at me and then shook his head at my response. "That's not how it works Mordecai."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just forget things like that; even if you want to. No one ever forgets something that affected them emotionally. In your case, you experienced betrayal for the first time, so you're definitely not forgetting that. The way you acted back then shows that. You were more wary of people you met, more closed off."

"Exactly-"

"But you haven't done that recently. You've been a little more open. I've seen you smile more, in a better mood…but you already know you've been doing that."

"Yeah…"

Skips looked down in thought and then looked up at me once done. "I used to do this a lot, well, I still do."

"What was it?" I asked.

"I kept a journal, or everything that happened to me: Good and bad. Whatever was written in that journal, would count as history and I wouldn't let it interfere with my present or my future."

"So I should keep a journal from now on?"

"It would have been better if you had a journal during when it all happened. For you, I would retrace everything that happened and then write it down. Remind yourself that what you write down is in the past."

"Makes sense. I guess I can try it out sometime."

"Good, you'll find some use out of it. Maybe while you're writing it, you'll realize that that journal has more uses than what I told you." Skips went back to curling iron and I thanked him for the advice, leaving his shack.

I kept thinking to myself how I would go about doing this journal. Would I highlight the big events that happened or just go from the very beginning: Periodically or out of order?

_I'll worry about it when I get to it._

I saw Rigby walking out of the house and about to leave the park, as I was on my way in.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<p>

"Benson wanted me to pick up a grilled cheese from Cheezers. Want to come with?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else today."

* * *

><p>"Ah great, another long line here!" Rigby complained as we got in line, which ended a few feet outside the building, on the sidewalk. I never understood how Cheezers has never had one slow day, where the line wasn't ridiculously long. Their sandwiches are good and everything, but damn…<p>

"Ugh, I hate waiting…" Rigby complained again.

"That's not really a mystery for someone as impatient as you," I responded.

"STOP TALKING!"

I laughed and heard a group of girls laughing with each other, walking out of Cheezers, with greasy bags in hand. In the group, I noticed one girl in particular and when I realized who it was, I smiled.

It was Lizz, hanging out with her friends, wearing much brighter clothes than what she had worn beforehand. We both locked eyes for a while and she smiled at me, mouthing a "thank you" to me. I simply nodded and smiled back.

"Who are you smiling at?" Rigby asked, noticing I was looking at someone.

"That's Lizz that just walked by."

"Oh, she looks happy."

"Yeah, I'm glad I was able to help."

_I guess Lizz is on her road of recovery…_

"By the way, did you get any advice from Skips?" Rigby asked.

"What?" I snapped out of thought. "Oh yeah, he told me to write a book-no, a journal. Put everything that happened in that journal as a way of showing it's all in the past. I'll try it out sometime tomorrow… Ha…" I chuckled suddenly.

"What?"

"No, it's when I almost said book. I guess that wouldn't be hard to do either. Everything that happened to me is crazy enough to be in a book: The love, the lies, betrayal, constantly being hurt by the women I cared about. Sounds like some crazy soap opera or drama."

Rigby chuckled as well, realizing what I said ringed very true. "Don't forget the demon attack…"

"Yeah, can't forget that one. What would I name the story if I did do that? Make a book of it I mean," I asked Rigby.

He crossed his arms, "Hmm, I don't know...what about, "Romance, With A Side Of Betrayal!" He motioned his arms, and made the title sound all dramatic.

I cringed at the idea, "Ugh, I was actually being serious with that question. That sounds too cheesy to even be funny."

"Well that's all I got," Rigby shrugged.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were still in line for another 2 minutes, both Rigby and I quiet, since we couldn't think of anything else to talk about. I couldn't help but overhear a conversation two guys were having in front of us. I couldn't see what they looked like though since they were pretty far in front of us.

"So how's your girl Margaret?"

"Her? Oh I'm done with her."

"What happened?"

"Okay check this out: We were at my house a few days ago and she wanted to have sex with me and so we did it and we both enjoyed it. So the next day, I'm walking down the street and I see her friends eating at outside at diner, bad mouthing me."

"Why?"

"Well apparently, Margaret told them I forced her to have sex with me. That she didn't really want to do it."

"What a bitch!"

"I know, right?"

Now at first, my mind immediately thought, "That's the Margaret I know" but I shook it off. There's more than one person in the world named Margaret. I chuckled.

_The behavior he's describing about this "Margaret" doesn't sound too foreign to the one I know._

* * *

><p>SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2011<p>

I sat on my bed, staring at the blank page of my notebook, with pencil in hand. It was a notebook I never used that I had laying around: Figured it would be good to write my journal entries in it. I wanted to write it all out periodically. Start from the beginning, where things seemed to be the most normal: When Fives and Muscleman were still here, when Margaret was my crush and only my crush…when I was actually in my regular state of mind. All that could come to mind was the day when Margaret had asked me for help with her school project. It seemed like the greatest day ever, seeing how I'd be closer to the girl I liked and got her number all in one day. Who would have known that would lead to a series of crazy and stressful events…

That's what I started to write. I put it in a story type style to try and add as much detail as I could remember. The more stuff I could put in the past, the better. It wasn't easy though: Writing all this happy stuff down only reminded me how bad things would get once that great day I had was over. I finished writing everything I remembered about that day and set the pencil down. I'd do the next day I could remember, another time. I realized though, during the writing, that doing this could possibly make clarity of everything that happened. Going over my memories in a more organized fashion, would truly show when and where things went wrong. Maybe I could learn more from the things I did, see how I improved since then. It wouldn't be a quick process. If I were to write all of this down, it would take a long time to do…but I was ready for it.

My cellphone vibrated: New message.

**[Adria]: Hey.**

_Huh, haven't heard from her in a while._

**[Me]:** What's up?

Waiting for her to respond, I thought of the conversation Rigby and I had in line at Cheezers: When we talking about what the title would be if I were to make this journal like a book. Funny thing is, I actually wanted to give a title this journal, but what would it be?

_It all started in the spring. I was happy, in love, barely worried about anything. I was interested in Margaret, then Adria, and then Rhonda._

**[Adria]:** I was wondering…Are u free for today?

**[Me]:** Yeah, it's a slow day at work.

I put thought into what would make an appropriate title.

_And then the summer came…when everything went wrong. When I found out things I never wanted to find out. Betrayed by people I didn't want to be betrayed by._

**[Adria]:** Well there's this movie out and there's a showing in two hours. Want to come with me?

I'll admit, I got a little excited that she was asking me to go somewhere with her. And how ironic that is was to the movies, just like when I took her to the movie a long time ago (hopefully without having to go home early cause I was sick).

I had a feeling we'd both think it would be an outing, but that was fine with me. At least I get to hang out with a friend of mine and I smiled at the thought.

**[Me]:** I'll be there!

**[Adria]:** Cool :)

I decided to get ready early, just in case I get I may accidently get delayed by something. I was about to put the journal away until I realized I didn't put a title to it yet. Suddenly, the title idea popped right in my head and I realized that it worked. I picked up my pencil and wrote it down at the top of the page:

"_Spring Love, Summer Pain"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunlight<span>**

PRESENT DAY

I was on my way to Eileen's apartment, driving in a really cheap car that I was able to purchase with the money I saved up with extra work. It wasn't the best car in the world, but it did the job right.

I parked in front of her place and went to ring on the bell. I heard really quick, small footsteps come closer to the door. The door opened revealing Eileen.

"Yes? Oh hey Mordecai."

"Hey Eileen, is Rigby home?"

"Yeah, hold on." She turned around and called for him, "Rigby, Mordecai's here!"

"Cool! Come in man!" I heard Rigby, faintly.

Eileen snickered to herself, "He's out on the porch."

"Thanks." I walked into the house and opened the screen door to the porch. Rigby was sitting in the chair, with a cooler next to it drinking some Radi-Cola.

"Hey man," Rigby opened the cooler up and got a soda out. "Want one."

"Sure, thanks," I took the can and opened it up, taking a quick sip from it. I sat in the chair next to him, feeling really relaxed. "Nice weather today…" I said.

"Sure is," Rigby added. "Clear skies, nice breeze, and sunliiight!" Rigby winked at me.

It took me a while to realize why her winked until I remembered the first time we did the whole sunlight thing.

I responded, "Sunliiiight!"

"Oooohhhhh!" We yelled together, then shared a laugh and clinked our cans together.

"So how have you been lately?" I asked.

"Good, of course, every day's good living my baby, Eileen."

"Oh stop…" I joked.

"Guess what I'm planning to do for her tonight."

"What?"

"I'm going to take her out on date, at "The Leaf" and then I'll give her…this." He took out small box he had next to him on the chair. He opened it up, showing a nice looking ring and what made it better was the sun hit it just right so it could shine more. "Eileen hasn't seen it yet. She has no idea."

I playfully punched him in the arm, "About fucking time!"

"Hey, better late than never. I finally got over my fear and…well I'm ready man."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah, she will. What about you? How's your relationship?"

I chuckled to myself contently, "It's doing great Rigby. I love this woman so much, you have no idea. It's funny…all this time, I thought I'd end up with Adria, but I lost interest in her. We're friends and only friends. This girl is so much better than her, well, she's always been better. Nothing's set in stone, Rigby."

"You got that right. I'd never even think you two would get together, after all that drama."

"We got past it. She apologized for everything that happened and I forgave her. After that, we just started talking and soon that lead to something that we both wanted: Happiness; I'd be happy with her and she'd be happy with me. We're actually going to the shore on a date on Friday: Can't wait to see her again."

"I'm happy for you man. It's about time you find the right woman."

"Yeah…it took two years, but the wait was worth it…totally worth it."

My phone vibrate: New message. I looked at the ID. "It's her," I said to Rigby.

"She just loves to text. Tell her I said 'Hi'"

"Okay," I opened the message up.

It read:

**I can't wait for our date on Friday baby! It's going to be great (;**

** [Me]: **I can't wait either. Oh and Rigby says hi!

** Oh tell him I said hi. Listen I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. I love you Mordecai.**

** [Me]: **I love you too, Rhonda.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know a lot of you are probably wondering what's up with the ending and I'll explain that in few.<strong>

**The making of this story, was just as explained in the chapter. At first I wanted to do a journal, but I wanted to do it in a story type way. Rather, make a book of it (which is why it's joked about in the chapter). The premise of it would make a good story, even though it's all true. At the time, I wanted to write something for Fanfiction a good way of practicing as a writer, and I figured that this experience would make a good story, but how could I put it on Fanfiction? **

**It wasn't until I remembered a story by Fanfic author: MentalSeimei, who wrote a story called, "Love, Trials, And Dreams" It was a fanfic based off her true experiences, but with Kingdom Hearts characters to represent everyone who was involved with it. She is what inspired me to make it possible to do this story on Fanfiction (whom I've already thanked, but will thank again!) just this time with Regular Show characters:**

**Mordecai-Me**

**Rigby-A combination of three of my best friends**

**Benson/Skips-My Mom and my Nana**

**Margaret-The girl who actually did all of what Margaret did to Mordecai in this story. In reality, just like in the story, I still don't know why she did what she did and I know I'll never find out.**

**Eileen-One of my friend's girlfriend.**

**Keith-A combination of My nana and another one of my three best friends. My nana being the wise side of Keith and my friend being the cool, chill side of him.**

**The Bugs-The bugs I actually encountered while at my Nana's. They were in no way though, as friendly as they were in the story (Unfortunately) **

**Strangely, they are all pretty similar to the characters in the show (with the exception of the girl who is represented by Margaret). The other OCs were of course based off the real people who were also part of this experience, just with their names changed.**

**90% of everything in this story is true: The dialogue, text messages, and events are the exact same as how it went in real life. The 10% that is false, is the demon attack and some things that happened in the story weren't in the exact time of when it happened, but were still true and relevant to the story. Plus, the Rhonda/Shell side story had to be tweaked, because the reality of it is very confusing and crazier than how it was illustrated in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, time to explain the ending:<strong>

**You may be wondering how it was that "Rhonda" and I ended up together in the end. About a few months ago, we had found each other on this messaging site after all these years of being out of contact. We talked about what happened during that time and she did apologize and I forgave and it turns out, there was a lot more to her side of the story, which "Shell" pretty much lied about (I'm not going to go any further than that****, since I'll be heading into the "confusing and crazy" territory that I mentioned earlier)**

**"Rhonda" and I started getting back into the swing of texting each other constantly, like how me and her did back then. We started to talk about more deeper things and she told me how she was never treated right by guys. Always seemed to hook up with people who thought really cared about her, but we're actually real douchebags to her. She wanted someone who really cared about her and loved her and I was that guy who wanted to be that for her. The rest you can put together. It's funny...now that I think about it, it's surprisingly similar to how Mordecai and Margaret got together in the show. Hell, I said to once, "Be my Margaret and I'll be your Mordecai" She knows the couple but doesn't know the details of they got together and how she is very similar to Margaret in some ways. I'll have to tell her sometime.**

**It feels strange ending this story after all this time. I feel like I accomplished something big finishing this: Not only as a writer, but as a person knowing in the end I overcame all of this. I never would have imagined the ending of this story, my story to have a happy ending. I'm so happy it does. I'll admit though, I still hold a grudge over "Margaret" and "Shell" and everything those two did, but "Rhonda" is that light in the end of the tunnel for me. Hope. She makes it all worth it.**

**I want to thank all of the people who had supported me during the difficult time. I'm so thankful to have them in my life and I just couldn't thank them enough!**

**And I want to thank all of my viewers for reading this story and supporting me in many ways. I'm also glad I was able to help some viewers with problems they may have in their lives, with my story. I'm so thankful for all the reviews, the advice, criticism, compliments and everything you all have done. It really does help with my writing and the improvement of it. Me wanting to be a writer in the future, it just means so much!**

**This is not the end of me writing though. I still have a few more stories on my profile, two which are in progress. **

**Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed, "Spring Love, Summer Pain" **


	50. Chapter 50

I normally don't make chapters like this, but I have a quick announcement that I thought you all should know about. One of my readers had the sincerity to make a song based on Spring Love, Summer Pain, using unique lines from the fic, titled "A Chance". I listened to it and really enjoyed what I heard and I think you all will too. Follow him on Twitter **itschrisbit**. The link to the song can be found in the description of his Twitter profile. He has also just created a Fanfiction profile: **R3x0R**

Check out my Twitter as well (which can be found on my profile) for updates on all my fics, including the sequel to SLSP, "In August". That's all for now, peace!


End file.
